The Grand Mage
by Dragonlady7
Summary: An ordinary girl is chosen by the Goddess to do some extraordinary things. She meets Alanna and a few others and they have adventures. ABANDONED
1. Beginnings

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter One: Beginnings

Ileana Melinsere was totally normal. She had friends, went to middle school, and, of course, was addicted to all things Tortall. Ileana Melinsere was an ordinary girl-except for one thing.

It had all started on her thirteenth birthday. It was just after midnight when Ileana had a dream. The Goddess had come to her, and she had said a great many things. 

"Ileana, my daughter," said the Mother. "I have come to offer you a choice. You are one of my Chosen, greater than all that have come before you. That is, you will be, if you accept my offer. War is coming to the worlds. Only one can stop it-you. You will go into Tortall, and do as I bid you-if you pass the initial test. If all goes well, you will receive power, love, and great happiness. But if you fail, the light of the worlds, Tortall and your world, will go out. And even if all does go well, there will be a price to pay. What is your decision?"

Ileana was stunned. Tortall? Go into Tortall? The potential for great happiness? This mysterious price worried her, true, but what would happen if she refused? If what the Goddess said was true, this war would come no matter what, and if she was not there, then disaster would strike. For Ileana, that settled it. "I accept, my Mother."

"Good," the Goddess said. "This is what will happen. Every night I will come to you like this, and educate you in the ways of our world. After a time, you will go into Tortall, but as someone who already exists. If that works, you will go as yourself."

To Ileana, that made no sense. The Goddess seemed to sense this, and said. "Do not worry, I will explain when the time comes. I must go, but I will be back tomorrow at the stroke of midnight."

A green nimbus illumined the room, and then she was gone. Ileana sat up, blinking. Was the whole thing just a dream? But then, it seemed that her bookshelf suddenly flashed in an emerald glow. That settled it. Happy, but more than a little shaken, Ileana fell asleep.

For the next few weeks, Ileana's friends noticed that she was behaving oddly. She was more aloof, and grew preoccupied quite easily. Luckily for Ileana, they all shrugged it off as stress. However normal her outward life appeared, Ileana's night life was very interesting. She learned more and more of the customs of Tortall, and delighted in each and every tidbit. And then came a night when something different happened.

"Ileana," said the Goddess, "you are ready."

"Ready to do what?"

"To go into Tortall, of course."

Wow. I've been wanting to do this for a long time. However boring this may have seemed, it gets better, I promise. Review!

Dragonlady


	2. A Discovery

Disclaimer-I forgot in the first chapter. None of this is mine except Ileana. I wish it was.

The Grand Mage

By Dragonlady

Chapter Two: A Discovery

Ileana blinked. She was ready to go into Tortall? _Cool! _"Um, Mother, what exactly do I do?"

The Goddess smiled. "Absolutely nothing. I'll do it for you. This will not have anything to do with that war that I spoke of when we first met. That will not take place for a while yet, and not in Tortall. This is what will happen. You will go into Tortall, but not as yourself. To everyone you see, you will be Keladry of Mindelan. The real Keladry will be frozen in time, and after you do what you must, time will resume its natural course. You will be here, and Keladry will be in Tortall, doing what would have happened had you not been there."

To Ileana, this made absolutely no sense. "What? I'll be Kel? Kel, as in the Lady Knight? And what do I need to do?"

"You will find that out for yourself, daughter. You do not need to do anything, just learn something. And all you need to do is be Kel, and try not to let anyone discover that you are not really her. When you think you have found out what you need to know, say 'Cimodanbarzulmortel'. You will find yourself back here."

"But-"

That was all Ileana managed to get out. The world started to spin, and everywhere there was green light. The world finally steadied, and Ileana drew in a breath. She felt like there was a fire burning inside of her, but shrugged it off as reaction from the trip. The feeling soon faded, and Ileana looked around. 

She was amazed. So this was Tortall! From everything she saw, she knew that this must be the grand progress. (AN-this is the scene in Squire where Kel sees Alanna for the first time. I'm changing this scene A LOT. Just bear with me.)

"Kel!" _That's right,_ Ileana thought, _I'm Kel._ Someone grabbed her shoulder. She spun, and looked into green eyes. _This must be Neal. _"Kel, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Wha-" That was all Ileana had the chance to get out. Neal led her back and forth through rows of tents, stalls, and masses of people until she was hopelessly lost, not that she knew where she was in the first place. Neal finally stopped, which caused Ileana to trip over his heels. When she finally looked up again, she was looking into violet eyes.

"Keladry of Mindelan," said Alanna the Lioness, "I've been wanting to meet you."

_You're calm_, Ileana thought, _You're collected. Forget about the fact that you're in Tortall, as someone else, meeting your idol._ "And I you, Lioness."

They shook hands, and Ileana gasped. That fire that she had felt when she had first entered Tortall returned with full force. The Champion's eyes widened. "You have the Gift? I didn't know that. What have you learned?"

Ileana was stunned. Her thoughts were a confused mass that kept rotating around in her head. _I WHAT?_ _Kel doesn't have the Gift…wait. Oh no. I have the Gift? Me? But I can't! I'm from Earth! Oh shoot. If the mages can sense it, what do I do now?_

"Um, my lady, I-"

She was saved. A Yamani walked up and said, "Squire Keladry, the Princess Shinkokami requests you to join her and her ladies in a game of fan toss." _This is just getting better and better_, Ileana thought. 

"We'll talk later," Alanna said. She vanished into the crowd. Ileana was left with the Yamani woman. 

"A moment, if you please," Ileana said, and walked off. She needed to get out of there now. If she met other mages, it would come out. Keladry of Mindelan did not have the Gift, and that was widely known. What if the Lioness talked to Neal? For Ileana, that settled it. She was leaving. 

"Cimodanbarzulmortel!"

The world began to spin again, and everything was green. The light soon faded, and Ileana was back into her bedroom. The fire inside of her, however, continued to burn. She noticed somewhat hazily that the clock had not moved since she had left. Then she remembered what happened.

"Mother, what happened! I can't have magic! I'm no mage, and I'm no Tortallan."

"But, my daughter, you do have magic. That is what that trip was supposed to reveal. You have stepped onto the path of your destiny. You will be the Grand Mage."

Okay, some people might have found that pointless. But Ileana had to find out that she had the Gift, and a powerful one at that. This was the only way I could think of to do it. As always, REVIEW!!!!!!!

Karigan-Thanks for the info. As you can see, I'm putting it to good use (or trying to).


	3. Making Progress

Disclaimer-Not mine not mine not mine. Grr.

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Three-Making Progress

After that night, the Goddess didn't say a word about Ileana's mysterious destiny, or what being the Grand Mage meant. Ileana was totally clueless about the whole thing, and was growing increasingly worried about the mysterious price of going to Tortall. After the first night, the Goddess hadn't said anything about that either. Ileana tried asking questions, but asking the Mother questions she didn't want to answer got about as many answers as asking a rock did. After a week or so, Ileana just gave up. The lessons were mostly now about bluffing her way through situations that she didn't understand. Apparently the Goddess had some doubts about the way Ileana had handled herself as Kel.

After the Goddess was satisfied with Ileana's bluffing ability, she said that Ileana was ready to go into Tortall again. This time, Ileana went as Alanna the Lioness. Everything went well, and Ileana learned a lot about several pivotal people. She entered Tortall more and more lately, the Mother forgoing the lessons for real experiences. Ileana went as commoners and nobles, mages and warriors, even men and women. She grew proficient at languages, customs, and costumes. She kept up with inter-country politics and soon knew more about that world than most Tortallans. Ileana was fascinated with the training for knighthood and the training for mages. She wanted more than anything, now that she knew more, to become a mage.

The Goddess seemed to sense her newfound longing. That longing was intensified that at odd moments she could sense the fire, the fire of her Gift, burning inside of her. So one night the Mother said, "I will not be coming for a month or so. Here are some books that you may study. They talk about magic, its different forms, and how to control it. I do not intend to teach you how to wield your powers, but you must know at least a little before I send you. Do not try these spells!"

__

Send me? Ileana thought. _Send me where?_ But she schooled her expression, trying to hide both her frustration and her joy at the books of sorcery, and said, "Yes, my Mother." The lessons in bluffing had included hiding her emotions. Ileana wasn't very good, but she was getting better, and learning how to control her temper (which, by the way, was enormous).

The next few months were interesting for Ileana. She wished dearly that she could tell her friends what was going on, but she knew she couldn't. Ileana spent her nights devouring the spell books, and she was very tempted to try a few. However, remembering the Goddess' warning, Ileana exercised self-control and merely learned the books. She was a fast reader, though, so after she read all of the books she memorized the more useful spells.

After a month Ileana was visited by the Goddess, who tested her on her knowledge of the books. "Very good, my daughter. Keep the books-they may prove useful in times to come. I think you are ready. Tomorrow night, you will again go into Tortall, but as yourself. There is much to be done. I will see you tomorrow night. Good luck."

Argh! No! Bad story! I just reread that and it is soooo boring. Oh well. Next chapter will bring more developments, and MAGE SCHOOL. I can't find my story on ff.net unless I search! Oh well. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. The City of the Gods

Disclaimer-THIS. IS. NOT. MINE. Well, except for Ileana, and now Anjeyla, and (hopefully) the plot.

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Four-The City of the Gods

The carriage holding Ileana rattled on the cobblestone pavement just beyond the gate of the City of the Gods. She was both tremendously excited and apprehensive about what was coming. She, Ileana Melinsere, was going to be a mage. And, if what her books told her was true, an extremely powerful one. Ileana closed her eyes, remembering.

*Flashback*

Ileana had gone through the day after the Goddess had told her about mage school in a daze. She hadn't been able to think about anything else. When the Mother arrived that night, Ileana was as wound up as a tightly coiled spring. 

"Calm yourself, my daughter," the Goddess had said. "There is much I have to say before you leave. This next step in your journey is pivotal, for you must be trained, but remember, you have a life here on Earth as well. They must-absolutely must-be balanced. No one can find out about this side of your life. I have made arrangements with my brothers and sisters about how this balance is to be maintained. Using our magic, the magic of the gods, we will be able to interfere with the very fabric of time. The training to be a mage takes many years, and you must know it all. I cannot speed you through. The agreement is that for every week that you are in Tortall, only one night on this world will be taken up."

Ileana's head was spinning. The Gods could play with _time_? Well, whatever they could do, she wasn't going to say anything. For one thing, it wasn't her business, and for another, anything that got her more time in Tortall was fine by her.

"Now," the Goddess continued, "on to your looks. You cannot go to Tortall looking like you do. There is nothing wrong with your looks, but it is foreordained that you should look a certain way." _Foreordained?_ "Therefore, I will set on you an illusion that ordinary mages will not be able to break. Hold still."

Ileana's head tingled, but she otherwise felt no different. Not like when she had gone into Tortall before. She stepped over to her mirror, and her jaw dropped. She was tall, very tall for her age, with skin of alabaster white. Her hair was a thick mass of jet black curls, and her eyes were a startling violet. _This can't be me!_

"It is not," the Goddess said softly, as if She had read Ileana's thoughts. "It is the Lady Ileana, who eventually will become the Grand Mage, the most beautiful woman in the world. It is the Lady Ileana of Fief Dragonmount, for whom it is time to start her new life."

And everywhere there was green light…

*End of flashback*

With a start Ileana realized that she was there, that the carriage had stopped. Stark gray walls surrounded her, and the footman opened the door. "Lady Ileana," he said with a deep bow. She climbed out, and the carriage drove away. Ileana looked around before she realized that she was not alone.

"Well, you finally noticed." The speaker was a girl about Ileana's age, with dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Ileana noticed suddenly that those eyes changed color, going from blue to gray to green and back, even sometimes a dusky violet. "I'm Anjeyla, and I'm your new roommate. I hope we'll be friends. Ileana, right? Let's get you settled in."

Ileana grew to like Anjeyla quickly. Anjeyla showed her their room, which was quite small and sparsely furnished. "Not exactly a palace," Anjeyla commented. Ileana's assessment of Anjeyla was that she was very intelligent, had a dry sense of humor, and tended to be more direct than she should. To Ileana, altogether a likable sort.

Ileana was somewhat overawed by the school. Everywhere was stone, and the halls at least had little or no decoration. However, Ileana's was altogether delighted at the extent of the libraries. So many spells to be learned! That was what sealed up friendship with Anjeyla for Ileana, for she could see that Anjeyla loved books as much as Ileana did. The day passed in a whirlwind. So many places to see, and so many things to do. Unpacking clothes the Goddess had given her and getting supplies took up the better part of two hours. Before Ileana realized it, the sky grew dark and a bell rang. Bells had been ringing every hour, but this one had two chimes instead of three.

"That's the warning bell for lights-out," Anjeyla explained. "Come on, or we'll get in trouble."

Ileana hadn't realized it, but she was exhausted. She changed clothes and tumbled into bed, falling asleep before she could count to ten.

Wow, that chapter was longer than I thought it would be. I didn't mean for it to get like that. Next chapter I'll get more into the classes, but I wanted to explain how everything had happened, and to describe Anjeyla a little. Please, REVIEW!


	5. A New Way of Life

Well, before the next chapter, I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! 

Karigan-Thanks!

Dragoness-Thanks, and here's another chapter for you.

Cat-Well, you probably won't come back, so I'll tell you when I talk to you. Like, maybe five minutes from now???

Shinigami Clara-Thanks, and I'll try to put the description in.

Karrii-Thanks soo much. I do know what you're talking about, and I'm trying. It's just I have so many ideas…I never thought that I'd be complaining about that! J 

Disclaimer-You know the drill.

The Grand Mage

By Dragonlady

Chapter Five-A New Way of Life

Ileana adjusted quickly to her new life, especially considering that everything was literally a whole new world for her. However, it took her months to get used to her new appearance. She had gone from being short, with thick brown hair and dark brown eyes to being totally stunning. Ileana often saw the male students looking at her as she walked by. When she saw the tall, violet-eyed black-haired stranger looking at her out of the mirror, she often turned around to see if someone was behind her. Ileana looked forward to each and every class, impatient to learn new things.

The teachers were surprised at her level of skill, and Ileana overheard them saying that she was the most powerful in the school. This made Ileana more uneasy than happy, because she was well aware that the teacher of battle magic was a black-robed mage. Things were made a little easier by the fact that she was not the only powerful student there.

The other student with a powerful Gift was Anjeyla, and that didn't really surprise Ileana. From what Ileana observed, Anjeyla's memory was astounding, and she was as eager to learn as Ileana was. Since their abilities were neck-and-neck, others were often surprised to learn that the two were best friends. They were together day and night, talking, giggling, or arguing over a magical text. Between them they had read almost every book in the school's vast library before a year was out.

Ileana tried her best to juggle the two worlds. Things were made easier by the fact that she spent a whole week in Tortall without having to go back to Earth. This made her life quite stressed, however, and sometimes she thought that she could not handle it any longer. Still, she was forced to by the fact that she knew that there was no other way to do both things. 

The magical lessons grew increasingly harder as the years went on. (AN-Keep in mind that one year in Tortall is only fifty-two days of Earth time. It's more confusing this way, but I want her to just have turned fourteen when she graduates) Ileana continued to excel. She delighted in weaving intricate threads of magic to form shields, and she loved being able to heal someone. Battle magic exhilarated her, the rush of only having seconds to perform a complicated enchantment that might well save her life someday. Ileana, and Anjeyla as well, soon outstripped their teachers. They studied at night on their own, and therefore finishing their studies right after their eighteenth birthdays, in five years instead of the usual eight. Both of them were the equivalent of black-robed mages.

Before the acknowledgement as Master, however, came the Ordeal. The trials would take place over a week, with the written and oral examinations on the first and second days and the Ordeal of Sorcery on the seventh. (AN-I'm making the Ordeal of Sorcery sort of like the Ordeal of Knighthood for plot purposes.) Ileana passed the written and oral examinations with flying colors, as did Anjeyla. The Ordeal of Sorcery, however, was more complicated. Both girls grew more and more apprehensive as the week wore on. Anjeyla's turn came before Ileana's.

As the minutes ticked by, Ileana grew more and more nervous. What if Anjeyla didn't come out? The iron door to the Chamber creaked open, and Ileana's heart leapt into her throat. Anjeyla staggered out, eyes haunted. Ileana ran forward to support her, feeling that her Gift was almost all burned out. "It's almost your turn," Anjeyla gasped before passing out at Ileana's feet.

That night, Ileana couldn't sleep. She kept seeing Anjeyla's face over and over under her eyelids. She gave a start when the door to her room creaked open and a novice touched her shoulder. "It is time."

Ileana was numb. She couldn't feel, couldn't think. Every single spell she had learned flew out of her head. All she could see was the iron door looming in front of her. It slowly opened, and Ileana stumbled in, almost falling. The room began to spin.

She was on an open plain. Grass waved in a gentle breeze, and everything was quiet. Turning slowly, there was no one in sight. Ileana started walking towards a dark line on the horizon. What was she supposed to do? She walked and walked. Ileana was about to stop for rest when she heard a cruel laugh, and felt a sword blade slide to her throat… 

AN-Well! Sorry if this is seems rushed, because in my opinion, the best part of the story is after Ileana becomes a full mage and after her price is paid. Review, or I'll leave you hanging with a blade at Ileana's throat! Aren't I mean?


	6. Warnings

Starkitty-Thanks, and here's another chapter. Cliffies are fun to write. J 

Disclaimer-blah blah blah.

The Grand Mage

By Dragonlady

Chapter Six-Warnings

Ileana reacted faster than she could think. A whip of her violet fire lashed out, wrapping around both the sword and its holder. She heard a choking sound and a thump behind her, and turned around to a gruesome sight. The owner of the sword was dissolving before her eyes. Ileana almost threw up, but had no time to think of that. The world spun again, and she was kneeling beside a dying Anjeyla. A tiny part of her told her that this wasn't real, but she ignored it. After all, what if it was? Ileana scanned her friend's wounds, and her heart sank. Never mind that. She would try anyway.

Ileana reached inside herself, for that spark that was always there. Using her magic, she fell into her friend's body, speeding through her veins. There was black and yellow where there should have been a healthy red. Whipping her magic to a violet-white fire, she sent it coursing through Anjeyla's body, repairing bone, muscle and tendon. There was no magic keeping her healing from working its course, so when she withdrew back into herself, her friend was well and whole. Everything faded out.

Ileana was being attacked. Fireballs, dampening spells, you name it. She had to shield. With a huge effort, she got past the dampeners and reached for her magic. Blanking everything else from her mind, she grabbed a tendril of violet magic, and then more. She wove them in and out, in and out to form a magical blanket and threw it around herself with a mind. Ileana was now unaffected by the attacks, and then the world went black.

The blackness faded, as it had done before, and Ileana strode forward, reaching for her magic as she did. But then, the world flickered, and the blackness came again. FlickerFlickerFlicker everything went, opening for brief glimpses on different scenes. And then the flickers stopped, but Ileana fell into darkness, an evil darkness. Tendrils of darkness reached for her, wanting to tear her apart. Ileana summoned every speck of magic she had, and just barely kept the darkness out. But she her fire began to fade, and she sensed that this was not a part of her Ordeal. _What is going on?_ she screamed, mind and voice. 

Then everything glowed emerald, the green of the Mother. The darkness was driven back, and there was only green. The Goddess, emerald fire in her hand, came to stand before Ileana in a sea of green.

"What is going on?" Ileana gasped.

"This was not supposed to happen, my daughter. I am not the only god who knows of your destiny, it seems, for only a god can do this. You are very lucky that I heard your call. Someone is trying to kill you, Ileana. You must be on your guard."

Before Ileana had a chance to say anything, everything began to spin again, and she was in a stone room, staring at an iron door. She was suddenly exhausted, and almost fainting, recalling how much magic she had used. The door creaked open, and Ileana stumbled out, into Anjeyla's waiting arms.

They were raised to Masters together. The head of the school gave them their robes in front of all the students, saying that they were now truly mages. Ileana felt more proud of herself than she had ever been before. That night, she fell into her bed, but not before remembering to ward her rooms as strongly as she could, remembering the Mother's warning. 

At that thought the Goddess herself appeared, saying, "You have been well, my daughter. The first step of your journey is complete. But the price must now be paid, and you will discover what it is when you return to your home tomorrow."

She faded out, and Ileana stared at the ceiling for hours, unable to sleep.

Yes! First part of story just about over! Yes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grr.


	7. Magic's Price

Kat-Thanks! A character? Not a bad idea, but can you please review and tell me what kind of character?

Starkitty-Merci beaucoup, and here's another chapter. (that's thanks, if you don't speak French.)

Hpcoldfire-Gracias. That makes me feel very complimented.

Disclaimer-Etc., etc. I love the title of this chapter. So what if it's Mercedes Lackey's and not mine?

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Seven-Magic's Price

Ileana was exhausted the next morning. She hadn't slept a wink because she was so worried about the price that she had to pay. Her mind kept drawing pictures of horrible things that could happen, things that grew worse and worse as the hours plodded by. But nothing on earth-well, maybe not on earth-could have prepared her for what she saw the next morning. 

When the world stopped spinning and Ileana opened her eyes to see her bedroom, she was surprised to see that it was full daylight outside. Always before it had been near midnight. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and gasped-the hair that she had smoothed back was jet black! She ran to her mirror and felt faint.

The person staring back at her was not her brown haired and eyed fourteen-year-old self, but was eighteen and gorgeous, with night-dark hair and violet eyes. Ileana said something she really shouldn't have, and the voice was high and musical, not her normal low and throaty voice that she had on Earth. In short, she still had on her Tortallan persona, not the looks that she had had since she had been born. Ileana was very close to having a nervous breakdown when she realized that the clock had not moved.

Shivers ran up and down Ileana's spine. After a year, she was no stranger to time having stopped, but this was a little different. She walked, keeping herself from running, into the kitchen and froze. Her family was sitting at the breakfast table. That didn't surprise her. What surprised her was the fact that everyone was frozen. They weren't breathing, they weren't moving, and their hands were frozen in the act of putting food in their mouths. Ileana looked outside and found that her dog was frozen while chasing a bird, the bird was frozen in mid-air, and leaves were frozen bending in odd positions from winds that had never passed. The air was very still, and there was no sound.

Suddenly, there was a cold gust, but the leaves still did not used. Her head tingled, and Ileana realized that the wind was magical. She lowered her shields and almost fainted. The wind roared through her head, and Ileana saw stars. She sat down hard on the floor and put her head between her knees until the feeling passed. It was only when she looked up that she discovered her family was gone. There was no life visible now at all. Her dog was gone, the bird was gone, even the bee that was butting its head against the window was gone.

Ileana felt ready to faint again. She had no idea what was going on, but she had the feeling that it was something awful. Then there was an emerald shimmer in the air, and the Goddess stood looking down at her, a grave expression on Her face.

"Goddess-" Ileana's voice was hoarse, and she realized somewhat surprisingly that she was crying. "Great Lady, what's happening?"

"It is the price I warned you of. All life on your planet has been moved to an alternate reality. Your world is still here, and so are your possessions, but all human and animal life is gone. I am sorry, but you will never be able to see them again. Now, you will look the way you have looked in Tortall, and you will only be able to look the way you did here on Earth as an illusion. It will be better for you to live in Tortall, for there is still much you must learn."

Ileana's mind went blank. It was impossible to absorb for a few minutes. Then, when it finally hit her, she dissolved, sobbing, tears falling down her beautiful face.

Aren't I mean? Well, it was necessary. There was no way Ileana could keep juggling two worlds like she was. In case you want a clearer explanation, there was basically a copy made of the world, and all human and animal life was transported to the copy. Ileana will able to go to the ordinary earth, but there will be no one there, and as of right now she will never see her family or friends again. A lot of things will be explained in the next chapter. Keep reviewing!


	8. Explanations

Starkitty-Here's another chapter. I know it's sad, but it had to happen, for reasons already explained. L 

Kat-As of right now I don't intend to stop in the middle, but I might not always be able to update as quick as I do. Her family-um, right now they're worried because she just disappeared (or rather, her family did), but at mage school she was there, because the gods stopped time for her. Your character…well, she won't appear in this chapter, but I'll try…but be warned, since if I don't get any more ideas from you I'll make her myself, and I don't know how she'll turn out.

Disclaimer-the usual.

The Grand Mage

By Dragonlady

Chapter Eight-Explanations

It took Ileana a long time to calm down. The Goddess stood over her the entire time, with pity in Her eyes. After a while, Ileana stopped crying, but it was only because she had no more tears left. The Goddess gently bent down and touched Ileana's shoulder.

"I am sorry, my daughter," the Mother said. "If you are calm enough, there are a great many things I would like to tell you." 

After a minute, Ileana nodded. She had made the choice, and she could have refused. Anything she was going through she knew she had brought on herself. Ileana stood up, walked to the kitchen table, and sat down. The Goddess also took a chair and began to speak. Despite her grief, Ileana listened attentively.

"Now. Your destiny. You are to be the Grand Mage, the Lady of the Ring. The first is merely a title, the second, a job description. The Grand Mage states that you will be the most powerful mage that has ever lived. There are a few who are as strong-your friend Anjeyla, Alanna the Lioness, and Prince Jonathan of Conté-but you are the only one who will be able to use the magic of the gods, which I will teach you later. Explaining 'the Lady of the Ring' is more complicated. I told you when we first met that a great and terrible war was coming to the worlds. What I did not tell you was that that war can be averted. Your job, Chosen, is to prevent that war. You will do this by founding the Order of the Ring. The Order of the Ring will be a group of powerful mages, led by you, who will be trained in magic as much as they can, who will fight the Enemy."

Ordinarily Ileana would have been too surprised by everything that she would have not been able to speak, but it seemed that her sadness had numbed everything. "And who is the Enemy, my Mother?"

"Uusoae, Queen of Chaos," the Goddess said quite calmly, "and her most powerful minions."

Apparently Ileana was not numb after all. "WHAT?!? I'm a human being! How can I fight a god, and how am I going to get Anjeyla and the others to help me? Also, I thought Uusoae was imprisoned!" Knowing Tamora Pierce's books as well as she did, Ileana was horrified by the thought of fighting Chaos. She would have said more, but the Goddess stopped her.

"First of all, Ileana," the divinity said, "you are not a normal human being. But don't worry about that now. Yes, Uusoae was imprisoned, but she has been freed by her eight disciples. Those are the people you will be fighting. Counting Uusoae, nine, against the nine of your order that there will be including yourself. As for getting the others to help you, you will do so by telling them you are the Grand Mage and by using your rings , which will be given one to each of you. The rings will contain much power. They will contain a reservoir of divine power for you to use in emergencies, and will link you to the other members of your order. If you need help and your Gift is somehow blocked, you will be able to alert anyone who wears the ring without being detected. If you cast your spells through your rings, the spells will be augmented and undetectable to anyone save people wearing the Ring who are deliberately looking for your spells or one of the nine minions of Chaos. As a matter of fact, I will give you your ring tonight."

"But you didn't answer my question," Ileana said impatiently. "How am I going to convince them that I am the Grand Mage? They won't even know who that is, since you gave me that title just now."

"That is simple. Using my magic and that of my brother Mithros, I will insert the Grand Mage into the world's myths. Each person will think that they have grown up hearing about the mythical Lady of the Ring, the most powerful sorceress in the world. After you tell them, all you will have to do is show them your ring or demonstrating god-power. Also, you will be able to bring them to this world, and world-travel will be enough to convince anyone of your identity. And before you ask, impatient child, you will be able to get here by holding your ring up and saying, 'Cimodanbarzulmortel.' Have I answered all of your questions?" 

"All except one," Ileana said after a moment of thought. "What do I do now?"

"You will go back and tell Anjeyla what I have told you, and then you will go into Tortall again for more years of study. You will become a knight, disguising yourself as a boy in the time of the Lioness. I will make you ten years old again using my magic, and you will go through the training. Anjeyla can go with you, if she wishes."

"When do I leave?"

"Now." Then came the familiar swirl of green light…

Okay. Yes, I know this was confusing, but it's kind of hard to explain all of this. If you have questions, review. And if you don't have questions, review. J 


	9. Further Developments

Recca Lynne and hoppuschick182-Yes, it is a lot like Lord of the Rings (that's where I got the idea) but there are a few pretty major differences, such as the fact that these rings are good, not bad, and that the rings aren't as…um, alive…as the Tolkien's. The fact that there are nine of them, like the nine kings of men, is just coincidence. Thanks!

Emily of Duranan-Muchos gracias.

Kat-Well, I would, but there's one little problem-I've already established the fact that there's going to be nine of them, and those nine are already determined. Um…How about someone who helps keep Ileana from being discovered?

Cecile-Here it is.

Disclaimer-Anything you recognize as TP's isn't mine.

The Grand Mage

By Dragonlady

Chapter Nine-Further Developments

"Wait!" Ileana yelped. "I don't have my ring-" Too late. The green light dissipated, and Ileana stepped through into her room at the school of magic, muttering about how the Goddess had called her impatient. She realized perfectly well that she was deliberately not thinking about her family, but she could deal with that, and the issue of how she was to get back to the now-deserted Earth, later. The thing to do now was find Anjeyla and try to convince her that Ileana was this Grand Mage. Convincing herself of that was another matter entirely, but that was one of those things that could be put off.

Ileana walked across the hall to knock on Anjeyla's door. After they had been raised to Masters, they had been moved to separate rooms in a far more luxurious wing of the building. Everything was still stone, but there were actually hangings and rugs here. Ileana winced as she remembered that she and Anjeyla had arranged to meet for breakfast.

She was greeted by, "Ileana, where have you been? I looked everywhere for you! You missed breakfast, and don't you dare expect me to give you some of mine." 

"Well, hello to you too." Ileana said sarcastically before remembering what she was there for. "Can I talk to you?"

"Not until you tell me where you've been." Anjeyla glared at Ileana, then stopped as she looked into her friend's violet eyes. "Wait. This is serious, isn't it." It wasn't a question. 

Ileana nodded and began to talk. "Well. It all started on my thirteenth birthday…" She told Anjeyla everything-that she was from another world, that the Goddess had come to her and what she had said, and much more. Ileana told about going into Tortall as different people, about how she had lived in both worlds while going through her training to become a sorceress, about the price she had paid just that morning, and lastly about her destiny as the Grand Mage and everything about the rings that she could remember. She finished by saying that the Goddess had said she should earn her shield and asked if Anjeyla would come with her. She finally stopped, her throat dry. Ileana looked at her friend. "Well?"

Anjeyla just sat on her bed looking stunned. "You're joking."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Both of you, stop that right now." Ileana and Anjeyla whipped around. There, standing calmly with the ever-present emerald light surrounding her, stood the Goddess. "Ileana, have you explained everything?"

Ileana wisely refrained from telling Anjeyla "I told you so." "Yes, my Mother."

"And you, Anjeyla, do you wish to go with her?"

Anjeyla opened her mouth and closed it again. "Of course I do."

"Good. Would you two like your rings?" Two rings appeared in the Goddess' hands. They were silver, shining in the light from Anjeyla's window, and etched with strange runes. Ileana and Anjeyla walked forward and put them on. Nothing happened. "Channel your Gifts through them," the Goddess said, strangely intent. They did so, and gasped. 

In the rings they sensed an alien power, shining emerald in their heads. Ileana dipped into that power with her mind, and it filled her. This was the magic of the Gods. She also sensed a cord flowing off to her right, and followed it with her mind. It led to a beacon of green light mixed with a blue-violet that Ileana knew very well, the blue-violet of Anjeyla's Gift. Reluctantly she let go of the divine power, and stared, thoroughly awed, at the silver ring on her right hand.

"Wow," Anjeyla breathed, clearly stunned.

The Goddess smiled. "I am glad you are pleased. Time is running out. You must leave for Corus soon. Anjeyla, you will be a new lady at Court. There is one more thing you both should know. If you use the god-power to cast spells, they will be undetectable. Ileana, you should use that when you put the illusion of being a boy on yourself. It is time for you to go."

Suddenly they were both in a white carriage on the road leading out of the City of the Gods. "We should get started," Ileana said. Anjeyla nodded, and set about magically creating a lady's wardrobe. Ileana, using the divine power, set an illusion on herself. She kept her coloring, but added a boy's features.

"What are you going to call yourself?" Anjeyla wanted to know.

"Gerry, short for Gerard," Ileana replied. That was her father's name. She suddenly realized that she was grinning foolishly from excitement. She couldn't wait to meet Alanna-no, wait, Alan, as of right now.

Ileana and Anjeyla leaned back against the red velvet plush seats and smiled at each other. They were on their way to a new life.

Wow. That went way longer than I thought it would, and it accomplished only a little. I got way too caught up in that wonderful display of immaturity. Oh well. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. New Friends, New Enemies

SoHo Chic-Did she? Cool, even if I didn't do that on purpose. Thanks…Sorry.

Cecile-Okay, okay. Thanks!

Kat-I'll try to put her in the next chapter.

Disclaimer-Argh. You know. I am SO SORRY I'm doing this so long after the last chapter. It's just that I had that nasty bug that's going around-fever, cough, cold…ugh.

The Grand Mage

By Dragonlady

Chapter Ten-New Friends, New Enemies

The carriage rattled on the cobblestones just inside the gates of Corus. Ileana and Anjeyla looked through the windows of the carriage, overwhelmed with the sights, smells and sounds of the capital. Everywhere they looked they were people. You had the nobility in fine gowns shopping for more fine gowns, merchants yelling for people to come and buy their wares, common people yelling to each other from upstairs windows, and beggars playing instruments on the street for a few coins. The sounds were nearly as bad-people talking, merchants yelling, children laughing, and the horses on the pavement. And the smells! There were fish and things too vile for Ileana to think about, and then incense as they rattled on through the Temple District. The smells turned to those of sweet flowers as they rode closer to the Palace and its gardens and then the smells were wiped out of Ileana's head as they topped a ridge and she saw the Palace, her home for eight years, for the very first time.

That wonderfully magnificent building sprawled over a vast space, wings spreading out every which-way. However, it seemed to maintain the appearance of having been built that way purposely. The center was a golden dome. They rode toward a small gate in the Palace walls. There was a man and a woman, servants by the look of them, waiting. "Lady Anjeyla, please come with me," said the woman, and off Ileana's "cousin" went, to be shown to her rooms no doubt. Footmen came and took her trunks. 

"Boy for his Grace, hm?" said the man. "Come with me, and I'll take you to him. There's been one already today. You have no servant with you? My name is Stefan."

Ileana recognized him from the first Alanna book, and she was again awed. Stefan led her through a maze of corridors to a elegant paneled door. She was never going to be able to find anything in here! She forgot about that as a red-haired, violet-eyed boy-no, girl-Alanna!-came out and followed Stefan. A man, Coram probably, followed along behind. Ileana let out an amazed breath as she was beckoned inside.

Duke Gareth of Naxen was exactly as the stories had described him-lean, and with graying brown hair. One of his fingers was missing. "Sit down, boy," he said, and Ileana sat. "Gerard of Fief Dragonmount, is it? Well, you have your work cut out for you in the next eight years. It isn't going to be easy." He proceeded to explain the basic procedure of training for knighthood, most of which Ileana already knew from the Alanna books. The Duke concluded with, "Stefan should be back by now. He'll take you to get your uniforms and show you your room. Count yourself lucky; you have your own. You'll be able to see your cousin later at dinner tonight. Any questions?"

"No, your Grace," Ileana said and bowed. She walked off and followed Stefan down more endless hallways down to get measured. She had no worries about that, her illusion would hold even if they told her to take her clothes off, which she didn't have to anyway. Stefan showed her up a staircase and down a wide hallway to a wooden door. He promptly gave her a key and left.

Ileana let herself in and looked around. Sparse quarters-a bed, a dresser, an empty bookcase, and a desk. No more rugs for her. She sighed and got dressed, walking into the hallway when the bell rang.

Ileana walked out into the hallway, along with a lot of other boys that appeared to be around her apparent age. Alanna was among them. She was about to walk over to her and introduce herself when Ralon of Malven beat her to the punch. Ralon called her a farmer's son. 

"Oh, leave him alone," Ileana said irritably.

"You want some of it too, new boy?"

"Try me," Ileana said icily. Ralon didn't. He went back to Alanna, who promptly rammed him into the wall.

"What is this?" That was Jonathan. Ileana was surprised. With black hair and those stunning blue eyes, the Prince was quite handsome. _Stop that!_ Ileana told herself irritably. _You're a guy, remember?_

Everything went the same way it had in the books, with the exception that Douglass mentioned her too. Gary volunteered to sponsor Alanna, and Jonathan turned to Ileana. "Are you related to Alan?" the Prince asked. "You do have the same eyes."

"No, Highness," said Ileana. "My name is Gerard-Gerry-of Fief Dragonmount."

"Well, Gerry, I think I will sponsor you myself. Follow me."

Ileana did, surprised at the new turn of events. She did not think the Prince was handsome. What did this first day hold in store?

Fun fun fun. Anyone know what's going to happen? I dropped enough hints. So I'll go through the knighthood thing, and then I'll finally get to the plot of my own. Sorry this took so long. REVIEW!


	11. The Joys of Pagehood

Lady Riley of Trebond-Why, thank you.

Kat-Your character's name (She'll probably come the chapter after next) will be Ariela. As to your review, just two words. 1. Thank 2. You.

Disclaimer-You get the picture. You do, right??? By the way, should I change my summary? Would that get more reviewers? Italics is thoughts AND mind-to-mind.

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Eleven-The Joys of Pagehood

Ileana followed Jonathan down the hallway. _He is not handsome, he is not handsome, ooh, look at his-No! He is not handsome…_And so on. He showed her around all that day, and she finally began to feel like she wouldn't get lost first thing in the morning. At dinner, she sat with the Prince and his crowd. "Gerry" quickly became one of their group, even more so because Jon was her sponsor. Ileana had decided early on to make friends with them, especially Alanna and Jonathan. Alanna admired her ability to keep her temper, which she was now quite good at, and Jonathan clearly found her interesting. Yes, Ileana was making progress. She and Anjeyla chatted mind-to-mind (a useful trick the Goddess had shown them) throughout the whole meal.

__

My, the Prince is handsome, isn't he? Anjeyla teased. She knew how to get Ileana's goat. _And you're quite pretty without that illusion. Your dark hair and pale skin would go well, and everyone knows violet and blue match._

Shut up. You_ don't have to be a boy. Anyway, you're sitting a little too close to that green-eyed lord yourself._

Well, I have_ always liked green-eyed men. And they've always liked me._

Ileana gave up at that point. So what if their eyes went together? Anyway, he thought she was a guy. Not that that mattered in any case. All through dinner Gary and Raoul hammered her and Alanna with palace customs and rules, and told outrageous and most probably untrue stories about how horrible all their classes would be. But it got to be late, and by the time dinner was over Ileana was yawning. She somehow managed to stumble back to her cold room, and was asleep even before her head hit the pillow, making sure that her illusion would hold.

In the morning Ileana was awakened at some unholy hour by a very loud bell. She had always been an early riser, but hated every minute of it. She had slept well, dreaming about a wonderfully deep pair of blue eyes. They certainly didn't belong to anyone she knew. Ileana scrambled out of bed grumbling to herself, checked her illusion, and got dressed. She managed to get down to the hall for breakfast with only one wrong turn, and felt quite proud of herself. 

Breakfast was way too short for Ileana's taste. All of the pages, looking as or more tired than Ileana was, tramped down to their respective classes. Reading, writing, math and science (I hope they had it) were all easy, considering that she had gone through eighth grade on Earth, plus five years at mage school. Philosophy was thoroughly boring, and etiquette almost as bad. History, however, was something else entirely. Ileana liked Sir Myles just as much as everyone else did. More, since she knew more about him from the books. He seemed to think her intelligent. Since Ileana was a much better reader than most, she found herself being called on to read aloud. She immersed herself in Tortallan history, her knowledge growing by leaps and bounds. Somehow Ileana knew that she would be approached that night onward for help with homework.

Weapons classes Ileana found more challenging. She had been thoroughly uncoordinated as a girl on Earth, but her new body learned with surprising aptitude. She didn't know much at all, but absorbed what the teachers taught as best she could, which was faster than most. The teachers asked her if she had received training before, and they were surprised when she said no. Ileana grew to like Eda Bell, the Shang Wildcat (yes, she's the same Eda Bell, and I want her here for story purposes), and arranged for extra lessons within the week. Ileana not only _wanted_ to be the best, she had to, at least according to the Goddess.

Speaking of which, the Mother came to both Ileana and Anjeyla every night for a few weeks, teaching them all the tricks that could be done with their rings and also teaching Ileana some of the magic of the Gods. Not much, but important things, such as how to enter the Divine Realms and how to summon the Goddess when she was needed. These things could turn out to be very useful in the future, though hopefully they wouldn't have to be.

According to some the four years as a page were not the best, but to Ileana they were wonderful. She learned just as much and as fast as she had in mage school, and delighted in learning new things. Ileana was also able to deal with womanhood, since she had gone through everything already during mage school. She became accepted by everyone, even Ralon's crowd. Most knew and liked her as Gerry, and those who didn't like her respected her. Alanna, Jonathan, and George (whom she was introduced to by the future Lioness) became her very best friends, and she knew the time was fast approaching when she would have to tell them her secret. She also got to know Myles and Mistress Cooper, and spent time with them as well as with Alanna. Ileana and Anjeyla, of course, remained the best of friends.

Only a few events really stood out during her page years. Alanna and Ileana both got horses from George, Ileana's a beautiful white mare with blue eyes that she named Moonglow. She also received a sword. When Alanna received Lightning, the Goddess gave Ileana a silver sword with amethysts on the hilt that she didn't name. The Sweating Sickness was a bad time for her because she couldn't help, even though she knew who caused it. That was one of the things that the Goddess had warned about, that she couldn't use her knowledge of the books to interfere with events. Duke Roger Ileana found just as mean and slippery as she knew him to really be, and she was never close to Alex. Duke Roger, thankfully enough, did not see Ileana as a threat, since he had tested "Gerry" for the Gift and found none. When she had received her ring, Ileana's magical shields were the first thing she had made undetectable with the magic of the gods.

So the years passed quickly for Ileana, with her making new friends, learning new things, and after he came watching Duke Roger like a hawk. She wasn't worried that he would discover that she was a girl, because even if he did her magical abilities surpassed his.

Long chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Revelations

MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE-ARGH! NO! As some of you might notice, this is a revised version of this chapter. I realized about two minutes after I posted that Jonathan wasn't supposed to know about Alanna yet. Argh. Grr. Well, those of you who noticed my mistake, I hope this corrects it.

-A very annoyed dragonlady

Kat-Thank you sooo much! And Ariela will definitely be in chapter thirteen.

The Grand Mage

By Dragonlady

Chapter Twelve-Revelations

It was the first day of Ileana's fourth and last year as a page. The first hour of the first day, in fact, and she was already running late. She ran into the breakfast hall just as the bell rang and all the pages sat down.

"Slept late, Gerry?" Jon teased. "That's what, the first time?" Ileana got similar comments from Gary, Raoul, and Alanna-Alex was as quiet and secretive as the books had said-all of whom were delighted to see the infuriatingly organized "Gerry" do something wrong. She made a face at the Prince.

"Now, see, if I hadn't been helping you all with your undone homework-"

It wasn't their fault, and you know it, sleepyhead.

That was Anjeyla. Ileana didn't bother to reply to that one, just looked across the hall and glared. Her friend, her changing eyes currently a mischievous light blue, just grinned. No one had ever remarked that Anjeyla had been at Court three years and didn't look a day beyond eighteen. In fact, she wasn't really. The Goddess had said it was necessary for the two girls to be the same age, so Anjeyla wouldn't age until Ileana gained her shield at age eighteen. Ileana found it interesting that Alanna and Jonathan (I'm changing things) would be eighteen then too. Thinking about the Prince made Ileana look at him, and he grinned at her. _Well, maybe he is a _little_ handsome._ Thinking about that gave Ileana the perfect retort.

Well, Anjeyla, I should think you would be the sleepy one. Don't think I didn't see you and Gary sneak out of the hall last night…

Anjeyla blushed, and Ileana grinned wickedly. Both of her friends, with their sharp wits, got along very well.

That day was a normal one for Ileana, who wasn't late again after sleeping late that morning. 

That evening, Jonathan, Alanna, Gary, Raoul and Alex all gathered in Ileana's rooms to do homework. The warning bell struck, and Ileana grabbed Alanna's sleeve as she was about to walk out. Ileana waited until the door had closed before saying anything.

"Alanna, could I talk to you, please?"

"Sure," Alanna said. "Gerry, what's on your-" Then she realized what Ileana had called her. "I think you have some explaining to do," she said quietly, violet eyes flashing. "Why did you call me that?"

"Stop that," Ileana snapped. "If I was going to tell on you, _Alanna_, don't you think I would have said something by now? As to how I know, that's a long story. But before we get into that, there's something I have to show you." Ileana did something she hadn't done in a long time-she removed her illusion. Her hair curled until it was a mass of ringlets, and grew all the way down to her knees. She grew taller and slimmer, her chest filled out, and her features altered back to their perfectly exquisite selves. As the Goddess had foretold, she would soon, if she wasn't already, be the most beautiful woman in the world. Ileana's violet eyes, of course, remained the same.

"Well," Alanna said, almost speechless. "This changes things a bit. But how did you hide your Gift? It's very powerful, I can sense it. Who are you, really?"

"My name is Ileana Melinsere," Ileana said. "As to the rest, well, you're not going to believe it, but I'll tell you anyway. Now, see, it began when I was thirteen…" She told Alanna everything that she had told Anjeyla. Even though the last time she had told her story had been three years ago, she felt like she had told her story over and over again. Ileana told them about coming from Earth, going into Tortall as others including Alanna herself, her training to become a sorceress, the price of losing everything she had known, what the Goddess had said about the rings, and being the Grand Mage. After she said all this, Ileana took a deep breath and waited for her friend to react.

It took Alanna a moment for everything to sink in. When it did, she said nothing, only reached out with her mind. Ileana let down her shields, and Alanna probed at her friend's magic. She was surprised at the amount of violet fire that she sensed. "You have a lot of magic."

"Not really, just more training. If you let me teach you some things, you will be as powerful, you and Jonathan. But we can go into that later. So. Do you believe me?" Ileana was not as calm as she knew she looked. Not only was Alanna central to the success of the Order, she was also one of Ileana's best friends.

"I believe you," Alanna said without hesitating.

"Good. Would you like to become a member of the Order? George agreed, when I told him everything a week ago."

Alanna agreed, and Ileana called the Goddess, who presented Alanna with her ring.

"I'll teach you how to use it later," Ileana said.

"If we have time," Alanna said. "But there's one thing I want to ask. This won't change anything, will it? I realize that you're the Grand Mage, but-don't take this the wrong way-I'm not exactly, um, the following type."

Ileana laughed. "That's the understatement of the century. And no, nothing's changed. Gods know that you know as much of what's coming as I do."

The bell rang then, and both of them jumped. Disregarding dignity, the future Lioness made a run for her rooms before the teachers caught her out of bed.

Fun chapter! Black City next.


	13. Journey to the Desert

Okay, don't hurt me. I have already apologized for not updating sooner. Not that anyone complained…Yoouuu doon't looove meeeeee!!!!!!! Woah. Seriously hyper. Ignore me.

Kat-Right…

Missy-Thanks!

Starkitty-I realized that just after posting. Mistake corrected. Sorry.

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Thirteen-Journey to the Desert

Ileana's fourth year passed amazingly quickly. She progressed in her studies, and became known as one of the best students, able to beat senior squires in mock duels. Her favorites were the sword and hand-to-hand combat. She, Alanna, and Alex took private lessons from Duke Gareth. Ileana also took private lessons from Eda Bell, who secretly told her that before her Ordeal she would be the equal of a Shang warrior.

Her friendships grew day by day, with Alanna and Jonathan especially. Ileana got along amazingly well with George, too (sorry I haven't mentioned him much, but remember this is not the major part of my story) and Gary and Raoul were always there for her to have fun with. Anjeyla continued to be like a sister, and Anjeyla and Gary grew very close.

As the year progressed, Ileana found herself talking to Sir Myles and Mistress Cooper more and more often. She had noticed over her page years that they had grown to be like surrogate parents to her. The loss of her parents and world still affected her very much. The Goddess came to her now and then, but those encounters were rare. Ileana had apparently received all the information she was going to get for a while.

Right before the summer, their last summer as pages, Jonathan came to Ileana's room a little before the lights-out bell.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked.

"Not at all," replied Ileana, furiously telling herself that he was NOT handsome. Sadly, that thought had not disappeared over the years. Quite the contrary, in fact. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was thinking. I invited Alan to come with us squires on the trip to the desert today."

"You told us that."

"I know. What I didn't say was that I'm inviting you also. Uncle Gareth already gave his permission. Would you like to come?"

"Gladly, and thank you." Ileana replied, smiling. She would have found a way to go anyway. She was in no way going to leave Alanna and Jonathan to the Black City alone. In any case, she wanted adventure too. And since the Goddess hadn't said she couldn't go…"When do we leave?"

"Next Monday."

So that was why Ileana found herself on her white mare Moonbeam the next week. During the trip down to the desert, she kept company with Alanna and Myles, absorbing the older knight's knowledge of the Bazhir with interest. Duties were considerably light. With both her and Alanna helping, chores took no more than approximately half an hour per day. Ileana looked around with interest as they rode, especially loving the desert sunsets.

A topic of conversation between Ileana and Alanna was Duke Roger, whom they both despised. At the briefing for the trip, they had both seen him goad Jonathan into wanting to go to the Black City. However, Ileana was unable to tell Alanna much beyond the fact that they shared an opinion of the man, because of what the Goddess had said. She knew that the Lioness would defeat the Duke in her own time.

The trip passed quickly, and before they knew it they had reached Persopolis. Bazhir lined the streets as their party rode by, and Ileana knew that they were staring at Jonathan and Alanna, the Night One and Burning Brightly One. After they settled in there was a gathering, for everyone to meet the Bazhir. Ileana found the gathering quite interesting, picking up information about Bazhir customs. She got a great deal of information from a girl about her age named Ariela.

Ariela had been introduced to Ileana as the daughter of Ali Mukhtab, whom she knew from the books. They had greeted each other politely, and then grew closer as the evening wore on. Ariela was as curious about life as a page as Ileana was about the Bazhir. They cheerfully traded information, and Ariela walked Ileana to her rooms when the page went to get a fresh outfit for dinner.

"Grand Mage, I must ask you something," Ariela said as the two walked down a deserted hallway.

Upon hearing this, Ileana spun and all but pushed her new friend into an adjoining room. "How do you know who I am? And why in the name of the gods are you throwing my title around like that?" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You surprised me," she said, regaining control of her face and voice.

"I know because the Goddess told me," Ariela said calmly. "She came to me in a dream, and said that you would need my help. You want to go to the Black City with Alan of Trebond and the Prince, yes? They are foreordained to go, but you are not. They will be able to get out of the gates tonight, but not you. I can help; my father's name will get you out. However, I am sorry to say that I cannot go with you to the city, just to the gates."

Ileana blinked. "I accept. Your help will be most welcome."

That evening, Alanna invited her, as well as their other friends, to the Sunset Room. Ileana listened with interest to the information that Ali Mukhtab shared about the Black City, and gazed out the window at the tiny speck. Afterwards, she went back to her room and readied herself for the trip. Ariela came with her, for they had agreed to bypass the inconvenience of having to meet somewhere.

Not long after they heard voices in the hall-Alanna and Jonathan. The two listened to Alanna agree to go, then stepped into the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Alanna snapped.

"Keeping you company, of course," Ileana replied sarcastically. "Ariela's here to get us out of the gates. Well? Are you coming or not?" Not waiting for an answer, she started down the hallway. After exchanging rueful glances, Alanna and Jonathan followed.

As it turned out, they did need Ariela's help to get out of the gates. The guard at the gate refused to be bribed, and Ariela had to use her father's influence. After they said goodbye to Ariela, the three of them trotted their horses out of the gate, Alanna tossing a gold coin to the guard as she rode by. The Black City grew ever closer as the night wore on, and no one spoke, wondering what the morning would bring.


	14. The Nameless Ones

Sorry! So sorry! I was on a week-long school trip. Fun! Okay, here's the next chapter, along with review replies. Thanks to all reviewers, and it would be great if you told someone about my story (hint hint). Oh yeah-from here out I am ignoring the disclaimer. If you're that picky about it, see earlier chapters.

Dusthorsie-Thanks!

Cassandra Morgan Nunavan-Gracias. Sorry, but it is a bit late, and I already know where the story should go. Ideally, I wouldn't have made Ariela either. (sorry, Kat.)

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Fourteen-The Nameless Ones

The three approached the Black City as the sun rose. Ileana found it as magnificent-and foreboding-as the books had foretold. Buildings rose from a stone foundation, seeming to pierce the sky, and there were carvings covering the entire city. As interesting as the settlement was, there was an aura of evil over everything. But that wasn't the only reason Ileana felt nervous. In between gazing at the buildings and carvings, her companions were also staring at her. Jonathan's gaze was merely curious, but Alanna's could have cut through stone. _Wondering why I'm here, I suppose,_ Ileana thought. _She_ does_ know who I am, after all. Anyway, that's not the biggest problem now. Good thing I'm good at war magic._

These thoughts were interspersed with a growing feeling of apprehension. Her friends had won the battle with the Ysandir in the books, yes, but would Ileana's presence change things? Grand Mage or no Grand Mage, Ileana hadn't seen much-well, any-magical combat. She was confident, however, that that part could be handled. All three of them were powerful mages, and Ileana had the training of a black robe. What Ileana was most concerned about was the thought that Jonathan might find out that she was a girl. _Oh, well._ Ileana thought. _It's not as if you're not pretty._ At that thought, Ileana pinched herself hard. She was acting like some Court lady. _Anyway,_ Ileana told herself furiously, _you do NOT like him._

All of these thoughts scattered as they approached the temple. Jonathan and Alanna were whispering together quietly. After a minute Alanna agreed to go in, as Ileana knew she would. The three of them walked through the black wood doors together.

As the three approached the altar, yellow-green light flared, and the unhumanly beautiful forms of the Ysandir appeared. Jonathan calmly announced their defiance of the evil beings, and Ileana and Alanna drew their swords. Lightning flared with the magic of the Old Ones, and Ileana's weapon burned with her own violet fire. Alanna looked startled at the appearance of the mage's Gift, and then nodded.

"The Gift?" Jonathan asked sharply, not taking his eyes of the Ysandir. "Gerry, since when do you-"

The Ysandir woman called Ylira interrupted. "Ylanda, they are hiding something. Where did you get those swords?" 

"None of your business!" Alanna snapped before Ileana could say anything. Knowing what was going to happen, Ileana reached for her magic to make a mind-shield, but too late. The mind probe of Ylanda reached them both, and the red-head started to laugh. _Here it comes_, Ileana thought, her heart sinking. _At least I'll be able to clothe myself with my magic. Alanna won't have even that._

All thought disappeared with the flash of magic that removed all of their clothes. Ileana quickly wove a magical cloak to hide herself, but that didn't stop her hair from curling and falling to her knees or her face changing until it was the most beautiful that Jon had ever seen. The cloak also didn't stop her magnificent figure from showing.

Jonathan was staring wide-eyed at them both. Alanna, red as a tomato, tried unsuccessfully to cover herself. He tossed her his cloak. "Who are you?"

"Alanna of Trebond."

"Ileana Melinsere."

"The Grand Mage…" Jonathan whispered, even more surprised than before, if that was possible. "No wonder the Gift was on your sword. Alan, or whoever you are, you obviously knew about 'Gerry' here." Anything more he was going to say was interrupted by Ylon yelling to separate them. The three gripped hands, and using their combined magics formed the Wall of Power. Reaching outside the Wall with her mind, Ileana threw exploding fireballs at three of the Ysandir, who instantly disappeared. Alanna and Jonathan looked impressed, but that looked quickly turned to determination as the Ysandir tried and failed to separate their joined hands.

After the attempt failed, three more Ysandir formed a triangle. Sapphire magic tried to attack it, but quickly dissipated as yellow-green fire reached out hungrily. "Grand Mage?" Jonathan whispered. 

"My name is Ileana," she replied. Thinking quickly, she chanted in the Old Tongue. A concentrated stream of violet fire bore a hole through the enemy's circle, and it exploded from within, destroying the three who had created it. Only five of the Nameless Ones remained. Reaching out a hand, Ileana reabsorbed the remnants of her spell. That was a trick she had picked up in the City of the Gods, and it allowed a minimum of her power to be expended. Though Ileana's magic was the most powerful that had ever been, she did not have an infinite amount.

Two more of the Ysandir were killed by throwing themselves on the Wall, and Jonathan destroyed a third with fire. Ylon and Ylanda were the only ones left. While realizing this, Ileana allowed her mind to wander, and because of this the immortals were able to destroy the Wall. Together they started chanting, and the yellow-green light started building higher and higher.

"The Goddess' magic," Ileana said quietly.

"Right," replied Alanna. Together, the three of them started calling on the Mother's power, both through the incantation and through the rings that Ileana and Alanna had. A bubble of divine power appeared around them, and the Goddess' voice told Alanna to fight.

As Alanna and Ylon fought, it was left to Ileana and Jonathan to control the sorcery. Ileana chanted softly, and intertwined amethyst and sapphire power rose high, waiting to strike. Lightning finally shattered the yellow-green triangle, and throwing their last reserves into the spell, the Grand Mage uttered a word of power. The Ysandir's dying screams were lost in the flood of blue-violet magic, and everything went black…


	15. Return to the City

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update last time. Bad chapter title.

Kat-Hehe, well, um. Thanks. For the question, when I first wrote the chapter, Jonathan found out who Ileana was along with Alanna. But then, I realized that Jonathan didn't even find out who Alanna was until the Black City, so I corrected the chapter and let Jonathan find out that Alanna and Ileana were girls at the same time. Just go back and look at chapter twelve. This counts as the reply for your chap. 13 review also.

Wildmage-Thanks! I was looking over my story yesterday and realized that the first part had absolutely no description. I would have made the chapter longer, but I broke it into two. This is the second part. On with the story!

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Fifteen-Return to the City

When Ileana awoke, still covered with the cloak she had made, she bit back a yelp of pain. Every muscle screamed. She gingerly sat up and turned around to see Jonathan pulling himself off of the ground, looking every bit as exhausted as she felt.

"Are you all right?" he asked wearily.

"I've been better," Ileana said wryly. "What about Alanna?"

"Alanna's fine, thank you," replied the redhead. "What do you say to getting out of here now?"

The three walked out of the city, not looking around. When they reached the gates, they saw that it had been raining. They pulled themselves into their saddles, and Jonathan headed east, away from the setting sun, towards an oasis that they had seen that morning.

Upon reaching the oasis, they saw that there was a small pool in which to bathe. Jonathan went first, and then Alanna. When it was Ileana's turn, she could hear them quietly talking. Undoubtedly Alanna was explaining her masquerade and her feelings about Duke Roger, which Jonathan quickly dismissed. After this the Prince asked Alanna to be his squire. She accepted and went promptly to sleep.

After emerging from the pool, Ileana sat down by Jonathan, neither of them speaking. Finally Jonathan broke the silence. "Grand Mage?"

"Please don't," Ileana said, near tears. The events of the day had finally caught up with her, and to hear one of her best friends calling her by a title she didn't even want was almost the last straw. Calming herself, she added, "You of all people should know what it's like to want to be treated normally."

"I do, at that," Jonathan admitted. "But I wanted to ask you something. Why are you here, Ileana? I know Alanna disguised herself because she didn't want to be a lady, but why you?"

"Why me?" Ileana was silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Well. That requires me to start at the beginning." For the fourth time, (Anjeyla, George and Alanna) the Grand Mage told her story, leaving nothing out. "I wanted to learn weaponscraft anyway. As to why I'm at the Black City, I wasn't about to leave you two to deal with the Ysandir yourselves. So Anjeyla-who isn't really my cousin-, Alanna, and George know all this, and they all became members of the Order of the Ring. Would you like to, as well?"

"I would be honored," the Prince said. Thinking of something, he chuckled. "Poor Gary. Not only is Anjeyla beautiful and hard to get, she apparently can also grind him in the dirt if she really wants to. But I still have one question. Why didn't you warn us about what was coming? I believe you when you say that there are books in your world that describe events here in Tortall, but if so, why don't you tell me? Your knowledge could be useful."

"I'm sorry, Jon, but even if I could tell you-which, by the way, I can't-I wouldn't. The Goddess has forbidden me to reveal any of the future. Also, the future will happen whether I tell you what it is or not, and telling you so could influence events. And by the way, you won't get your ring for a while. I'm too tired to even think about summoning the Mother."

"You're right," Jonathan said after a moment of thought. "Much as I hate to admit it, you're right. As for my ring, I can wait." They both grew quiet, thinking, until the Prince remembered something. "If you know those books of yours as well as I think you do, you know that I asked Alan-no, Alanna-to be my squire. Frankly, it was a toss-up between me and Gary between her and you. He got you." He chuckled. "I find it very interesting that the two best pages in Tortall are both female."

Ileana's laugh was like chimes, as silvery and high as the moon above. "I don't. So Gary's going to ask me to be his squire. Why not? It'll be fun. Anyway, it was foreordained-yes, foreordained, Jonathan, don't give me that look-that Alanna be your squire. And with that, I bid you good night. I will see you in the morning." Using her cloak as pillow and blanket both, Ileana lay down on her side and went to sleep.

Jonathan lay awake for a while longer, staring at Ileana's sleeping form. Gods, she was beautiful. Gazing at a tendril of black hair that had blown across her face, his fingers itched to push it aside. She looked unearthly, ethereal, in the moon's silvery light, but altogether lovely. A Goddess come to earth. Jonathan caught the direction that his thoughts were going in and sternly told them to stop. Leaning back against a palm tree, he gazed up at the stars, thinking about everything Ileana had told him. Becoming a member of the Order of the Ring was not something that happened every day. Also, all that information-or lack thereof-of the books. Apparently Ileana was looking for all of the powerful mages to become members of her Order. Why then had she not approached Duke Roger? Could there be that there was something to what Alanna had said? Lost in thought, the Prince finally drifted off to sleep.

~

Early the next morning, the heir to the Tortallan crown, the future Lioness, and the Grand Mage saddled their horses and trotted toward Persopolis. The atmosphere was considerably lighter than the previous morning's had been, joking about Lord Martin's reaction. None of them were worried, since Ileana had relented and said that there would be no lasting effects of the previous night's excursion.

As they rode through the gates of Persopolis, they slowed and stopped, astonished by the sight before them. Hundreds of Bazhir lined the road to the Governor's palace, bowing and cheering.

"Long live the Night One! Long live the Burning Brightly One! The Nameless Ones are destroyed!"

Riding towards the palace, the friends exchanged looks, more than a little nonplussed. Myles was waiting at the doors, looking relieved. "You're lucky that Lord Martin's so glad that you're alive to tan your hides, royal blood or not," he said.

"I think we'll live," Jonathan said dryly as the three of them dismounted. "Where is he, anyway?"

"I'll take you to him," a voice said. It was Ariela, who had been standing unnoticed just behind Myles, accompanied by Gary, Raoul and Alex. As the eight of them walked down the hallway, Gary and Raoul bombarded Ileana, Alanna and Jonathan about why they hadn't been able to come. Eventually they reached the Governor's study, where Lord Martin and Ali Mukhtab waited. Behind Lord Martin, the Bazhir winked at the offending three.

"I am glad to see that you have returned, apparently all in one piece," Lord Martin said. "However, I-and I am sure their Majesties-fervently hope that nothing like this will ever happen again. Now, if you will follow me, a banquet has been prepared in your honor." Everyone followed, amazed that the three had gotten off so lightly. _I told you so_, Ileana mouthed.

Two days after that, the company returned to Corus. King Roald and Queen Lianne greeted their son with relief and a stern admonishment not to run off again. Ileana and Alanna stood behind Jonathan, trying not to snicker at seeing the seventeen-year-old Prince being lectured like a small child. Then the royals turned to them.

"Alan of Trebond. Gerard of Fief Dragonmount." King Roald said. "While we are relieved that you have returned unharmed, your actions were inexcusable. To show you that running off unaccompanied is…strongly frowned upon…neither of you will be permitted to travel to Naxen with the pages this summer. You will stay here, in the Palace."

Ileana and Alanna felt that they had gotten off lightly. "Yes, your Majesties," they said, and the three of them were dismissed.

As it turned out, the punishment was a blessing in disguise, because later that summer a very important meeting happened for Ileana.

Wow! Longest chapter yet! Are you curious about what the event is? You better be.


	16. To Gain a Title

Hahaha! I have thought of THE GREATEST ending to my story! Hahaha! Too bad it's chapters and chapters away. Thank you, reviewers! My somewhat…ah…persuasive summary seems to be working.

Starkitty-Haven't heard from you lately! Here's the next chapter.

Mystic Illusions-Congratulations on the pop-up thing! Thanks so much for the compliments. No need for pointy objects, though.

Laura-Thanks!

BKYW-Your stories? Sure, I'll look at them sometime.

Wildmage-I'll keep writing. The best part is yet to come!

Emily of Duranan-Continuing in progress…

Melian-Um, thank you?

Kat-Sorry, no hinting, but here's the chapter.

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Sixteen-To Gain a Title

Two nights after her confinement to the palace, Ileana was shaken out of a wonderful dream when the Goddess woke her. "Mother?" Ileana asked, sitting up and blinking sleep out of her eyes. "May I ask why you are here?"

"A new situation has arisen, daughter," the Goddess said, getting to Her point unusually quickly. "You must go to Sarain, and tonight."

"Sarain? Why?"

"There is someone you must meet, and another title for you to gain. I will make an illusion of you that will fool everyone but the Order of the Ring. Oh, yes. I gave the Prince of Conté his ring right before I came here."

The mention of Jonathan made Ileana remember the dream she had been having, before she fully understood the other things the Goddess had said. _Another title? Hasn't she given me enough already? And wait-if she's making an illusion, I'll probably be gone for a while. I wonder who she wants me to meet?_

These questions were to remain unanswered. Before Ileana could say anything, the Goddess said that she would keep in contact using mindspeech, and for Ileana to shorten the journey by making a gateway from Earth. Her horse Moonbeam would be waiting. Without another word, the Mother disappeared. Rolling her eyes, Ileana obeyed.

"Cimodanbarzulmortel!"

The world began to spin again, and when her head cleared, Ileana was back in her bedroom. She loved her bedroom. Its walls were a light lavender, and was furnished with light wood. One entire wall was a bookcase, and the comforter and pillows were flowered. It was small, but totally her.

After looking around with a sad smile, Ileana reached for the fire of her Gift and began weaving a gateway with intricate magical threads. (AN-This is based on Robert Jordan's Traveling) "Sarain," she breathed in the Old Tongue. A revolving black hole began to grow larger within the violet fibers, opening on an unfamiliar landscape. Ileana was in a threadbare forest, and Moonbeam was tethered to a nearby tree. _East, into the meadow,_ the voice of the Goddess whispered in her mind. Glancing up at the sun, Ileana headed east. She soon reached a vast meadow, long yellow grass waving in the wind. Staying at the edge of the clearing, Ileana waited, not sure what she was waiting for.

That soon became clear as the thud of galloping hooves became audible. A woman on a horse rode into view, riding as hard as she could. _Why…_ Ileana wondered, but she stopped as soon as she saw the three men on horseback chasing after the woman brandishing swords.

"Come back, Princess," the leader shouted, cackling. "We'll take care of you!"

The woman didn't say anything, only leaned forward more and grabbed a dagger out of her belt.

Ileana had had enough. She had no clue who these people were or what was going on, but she knew that the men weren't going after the woman for any reason she cared to know. Ileana was reaching for her Gift when she got a better idea. Dipping into her ring, she used the divine magic to whisper to the men's horses. As one, they wheeled, their riders barely managing to stay on, and galloped back in the direction from which they had come. The woman had halted at the far edge of the meadow, waiting as Ileana trotted Moonbeam toward her.

The questions on Ileana's lips died as she saw the woman's face. A flawless ivory face surrounded by midnight curls centered on a strong nose, highlighted by hazel eyes. Ileana knew this woman, or knew of her. But why was she here? "Your Highness," she said, bowing in her saddle.

"It seems I owe you my gratitude," Thayet jian Wilima said, inclining her head. Looking at Ileana closely, her eyes widened, and she said, "Grand Mage."

Ileana shook her head ruefully. "Well, just Squire Gerard, currently." How well had the Goddess described her in those myths she had created? Glancing at the setting sun, she said, "Why don't we camp together tonight? I'm sure we both have questions." Ileana started to think. She knew what the situation was in Sarain-not good. In the books, Thayet hadn't run away. If she died, a number of things that weren't supposed to happen wouldn't. Ileana would not allow that. A part of her noted sadly that her personality was being taken over by the responsibility of the Grand Mage, but it had to happen. What she needed was a way to get Thayet into Tortall, a safe haven.

The two women camped a ways back from the clearing, not speaking until they had made a fire. Finally Ileana asked, "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Thayet said, not at all intimidated. "But I'll go first. I ran away from the convent. My mother Kalasin sent me there a while ago, but I felt that I needed to return home. I have been hearing disturbing rumors, of my father's mistreatment of the K'mir people, and I am growing worried for Buri and my mother. There must be some way I can help."

Ileana nodded. "I understand your reasons, but you can do no good. No, listen," she said when the princess started to say something. "The situation is worse than you have heard. Your father is indeed mistreating the K'miri, but the situation is progressing beyond that. Your people are revolting, and he is crushing them. Your mother is growing more and more distressed, and I am sorry to say that she will soon sing her death chant. Buri's mother will die, and Buri will take a group of children and flee Sarain. Your father will die soon after, reputedly from illness, actually by poison. Zhir Anduo's people will hunt you down. You cannot go back." Thayet's face was growing pale. "Trust me, and my knowledge," Ileana added. "I want to help."

"I believe you," Thayet said, taking a deep breath. Ileana was impressed with the woman's control. "But what do I do now? If I cannot go back, then what can I do? I do not have a problem with living as a commoner-I have always wanted to teach the poor-but my country is war-torn."

It was Ileana's turn to take a deep breath. Thayet had given her a perfect opening. "Come with me to Tortall."

"Tortall?" Thayet looked stunned, and no wonder.

"Tortall. Think about it. I can place an illusion on you so no one will recognize you, and you can have your school. Tortall is also where Buri will go, and you can be reunited. Trust me."

"Then Tortall it is. But I do not like you giving me so much help with me giving you nothing in return."

Ileana started to argue, then stopped. She recognized determination when she saw it, and she most definitely saw it in Thayet. The princess was not about to back down. "What is it that you would offer?"

"My title."

"What?!"

"My title. It's your turn to think, Grand Mage."

"Ileana," Ileana said automatically.

"Ileana, then. Take my title. You need freedom of movement in your Court, and you do not have it in your position as a squire. Everything I have heard says that you can manipulate peoples' minds. Do so, in your Court, for those who know what I look like. You can be presented as the Princess Thayet, and so find your way into all the intrigue. I will have my school-and my life-and you will have your information."

Ileana opened her mouth, and closed it. This was the offer of a lifetime, and the exact opportunity she needed. "Princess, I can't thank you enough."

"Then don't try-Thayet," the jian Wilima said.

Ileana grinned. "Let's get some sleep. Magic or not, we have a long day tomorrow."

Well, then! Are you confused? Let me explain. I am changing things a lot, and have now thoroughly messed up Lioness Rampant. The person Ileana was sent to meet is obviously Thayet, and the title she gained was that of a Princess. When Ileana met Thayet, the princess had run away and was being chased by bandits. That wasn't supposed to happen. I'm messing around with time and saying all the civil problems in Sarain are occurring now instead of six years later. So Thayet ran away, and she can't go back to her country because of the people against her and what she stands for. What Ileana does is tell Thayet to come to Tortall, because she will be safe there. She'll disguise Thayet with an illusion, and the princess can lead a normal lifestyle and have her school. Then Thayet says that in return, Ileana has permission to pretend to be Thayet in Court to gain information, and that she can just use her magic to fool anyone who knows what Thayet really looks like. Whew! That was long, and complicated. After the next chapter the real Thayet will probably vanish out of my story. Um. Basically, the only change in the plot of Lioness Rampant is that Alanna will only bring Buri. When I get fifty reviews, I'll update. Apologies for any confusion this may cause.


	17. Entering Court

Thank you, reviewers! I got my fifty, and it didn't even take forever.

Starkitty-Not forever, I already got them! Thanks.

Emily of Duranan-All are at peace? Well, gracias.

Wildmage-Thank you. *hands Wildmage a cookie* "Cimodanbarzulmortel" is the "magic word" Ileana uses to get back to Earth.

Karana-Why, thank you. You're the first reviewer who has commented on that. But let it be noted that in all other cases, I am a die-hard A/J person. Not now though, obviously.

Mystic Illusions-Hey, fifty isn't that bad. I already got them! Anyway, I'm sorry I'm going fast, but this is my first story. Bad excuse, I know. Of course I'll finish Gerry. The Ordeal will be fun fun fun.

Kat-I will. Sorry, but you don't count for the people. I have enough, though. Lioness Rampant isn't that scrambled, it's just that it's without Thayet.

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Seventeen-Entering Court

Jonathan of Conté paced the width of his sleeping chamber, counting every time, even though he knew it would always take him only twelve steps. Back and forth, back and forth. His two visitors stared at him, frowning.

"Jon, sit down," Alanna said. She was sitting in a chair by his bed, cleaning Lightning. "She'll be back."

"Where is she?" Jonathan snapped. "That's an illusion of her walking around the palace. Where could she have gone."

"Easy now, laddybuck," the King of Thieves drawled. George Cooper was leaning against the wall by the door. "Of course that's an illusion. Our Ileana can't keep anything from us. Pacin' won't solve anything, though." 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" the Prince growled. George put an invisibility spell on himself. It wouldn't do for the King of Thieves to be found in the presence of the heir to the Tortallan throne. 

"Anjeyla," a female voice bit off, sounding in about as good a temper as Jonathan was. "Now let me in! Unless you don't want to hear where Ileana is. Your Highness."

Jonathan tripped over a chair in his mad rush for the door and cursed. Alanna rolled her eyes, and George dissolved his illusion with a knowing grin.

"I thought you two would be here," Anjeyla said, with a knowing grin of her own for Alanna, who blushed. "Now. Ileana mindspoke with me, and she says not to worry, that she's fine. She also says that she's in Sarain and will be back in a few days."

"Sarain?" Jonathan yelped. "What in the name of the Gods is she doing there?"

"How should I know?" Anjeyla said, righting the chair that Jonathan had knocked over and sitting in it. Her changing eyes were a piercing light blue. "Have you kept him from killing himself?" This was directed towards Alanna and George.

"We're tryin', lass," George said dryly. "We're tryin'. And I'd best be goin' now," he said, straightening. "I've my own folk to look after."

"Well, try harder," Anjeyla said. "And I've got to go too." Standing up, Anjeyla followed George, who held the door for her.

"We've got to get going, Jonathan," Alanna said with a groan. "Ball tonight, remember?"

Jonathan grunted. Why was he getting so worked up? He of all people knew that Ileana could take care of herself. She was the Grand Mage, after all. Holding the door for her, the Prince followed Alanna out of the room.

The next couple of days were torture for Jonathan and everyone associated with him. The Prince was in such a bad mood that even friends went out of their ways to ignore him. It was doubly worse for Alanna, since she was confined to the palace because of the escapade in the Black City. The illusion of Ileana continued to wander around the palace. Two nights after Anjeyla, George, Jonathan and Alanna talked, there was a ball. It was then that a new "royal" visitor arrived.

The ball had just been opened by the King Roald and Queen Lianne when the double doors were both thrown open. Everyone turned and stared, including the members of the Royal Family. It wasn't every day that a visiting royal appeared.

"Presenting," the doorman said, sounding thoroughly awed, "Her Royal Highness Thayet jian Wilima of Sarain!" As the princess appeared, Anjeyla started, Alanna's eyes popped (not really), and Jonathan's jaw could have hit the floor. He stared, wide-eyed.

Ileana began to descend the grand staircase, feeling somewhat nervous. She was wearing a dark blue satin gown, with sleeves partway down her shoulders, exposing her neck and a fair amount of cleavage. The dress hugged her figure to her slim waist, where it fanned out and touched the floor around. A silver tiara trimmed with sapphires kept her hair from her face, which fell in ringlets to her knees. Silver threads with more sapphires on them hung down from the tiara into her hair. Ileana also wore dangly silver earrings with-you guessed it-sapphires and a silver-and sapphire pendant. Let it be noted here that this dress matched Jonathan's silver and sapphire ensemble.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase and walking down the aisle surrounded by gaping ladies and staring lords, Ileana curtsied to the monarchs. "Majesties," she said, her musical voice carrying throughout the speechless hall, "I implore you to let me impose for the rest of the summer." (I didn't know what she should say.) 

"We shall be happy to do so, Princess Thayet," the king said. "May you grace our halls for a very long time. May I present our son, Prince Jonathan?"

Ileana turned to Jonathan, who was still completely stunned by her beauty. She curtsied, and he bowed. Oddly (to Jonathan at least), she didn't make some acidic mental comment about the look in his eyes, she just blushed, eyes downcast.

"Will you lead off the dancing?" the king asked, nodding to the musicians. They struck up a tune, and the noise in the room suddenly resumed. Jonathan began to whirl Ileana around the floor.

"You look amazing," he said. "Thayet." That last was with raised eyebrows.

Ileana laughed, and a new lord at Court standing nearby sighed wistfully. Jonathan glared, and the lord backed away looking startled. It was Ileana's turn to raise her eyebrows as the song ended. The two of them found Anjeyla and Alanna, who looked at Ileana expectantly.

"Well," she said, creating an illusion of normal conversation for the surrounding courtiers, most of them men, "The Goddess sent me to Sarain via Earth three nights ago. In typical fashion, She didn't say much, only that I had to go to Sarain to meet someone and gain a new title. It turned out that the person I had to meet was the _real_ Thayet. She had run away from the convent, and I chased away some bandits following her. I told her who I was and that she couldn't go back home because of the situation in her country, and told her that I would make her an illusion and that she should come back here with me. She did, by the way, and is setting up a school for commoners. In return she gave me permission to use her title to gain information about Court intrigue."

"And to attract the eyes of a certain Prince," Alanna said, grinning, earning an elbow in the ribs for her comments. Anjeyla snickered, and it was Ileana's turn to glare. 

The music started up again, and Ileana sighed. "Time for me to enter the wild world again," she said, and dispelled the illusion.

"I know someone who'll protect you," Alanna commented wickedly, and ducked as Jonathan raised a fist. Anjeyla just laughed, going to find Gary, and Ileana chose to ignore them all. Walking off, the Grand Mage was immediately surrounded by a huge throng of noblemen. The ladies of the court just stood around, muttering and glaring in "Thayet's" direction.

The rest of the night was quite tiresome for poor Ileana. She spent it dancing with mostly young adolescents, enduring their worshipful looks with fast-departing patience. Her high points were when Jonathan stepped in and rescued her. "I wish they would stop," she grumbled.

"You can't help being beautiful," the Prince said, punching himself mentally when he realized what had just come out of his mouth. He knew he shouldn't have looked into her eyes! Ileana arched a jet black eyebrow, and he looked down, clearing his throat. The rest of the night was lost in bad analogies of Ileana and sunsets, stars and rainbows.

Towards the end of the ball, though, something different happened. Ileana was dancing with yet another young lord when Duke Roger appeared. Smoothly interrupting the fop's comparison of Ileana and a starry night, Jonathan's cousin said, "May I cut in?"

The youth disappeared with a disappointed look, and Ileana and Roger bowed to each other. As they danced, she felt his probes slide into her mind. She gritted her teeth inwardly, grateful that her shields insured that he couldn't sense her Gift.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in Tortall, Highness," the duke of Conté said.

"I'm sure I will, your Grace," replied Ileana, wondering what he wanted.

"What did you think of my young cousin and his squire?"

"Squire Alan is an interesting young man, to be sure," Ileana said, ignoring the amused smile on the man's face when he mentioned Jon.

Roger's smile slipped a bit. "Indeed. And what of the Prince?"

"He makes me feel welcome," Ileana said. _Welcome isn't not the half of it_, she thought.

"What of the rest of the Court?"

__

How stupid does this man think I am? Ileana wondered. _A child would know that he's probing for information!_ "I do wish they would stop staring."

The Duke chuckled. "They are charmed by your beauty, Princess," he said as the song ended. Bowing, Roger strode away. Ileana's fake smile faded. _That_, she thought,_ is one slippery man_.

The ball ended at approximately two in the morning. Ileana groaned at the thought of getting up early to perform a squire's duties the next morning. When she woke up, the illusion of Gerry would be replaced with one of Thayet. That summer, Ileana decided, she would be a squire during the day and a princess at night. _I prefer the squire_, she thought grumpily. Getting into bed, Ileana fell asleep instantly, exhausted.

I liked that chapter, even though it was completely and totally pointless. And yes, for those of you who might be wondering, Jonathan and Alanna will still have an affair. I don't think of Ileana as the type of person to have affairs. And if the fact that Ileana and Jonathan are starting to like each other has escaped your notice, you need to be more observant. Let's see…Fifty-five reviews to continue?


	18. Life as a Squire

All right, back to some actual plot. Well, it's not exactly plot, but this chapter is meant to take us up to the Tusaine War. So I suppose you could call it plot, but it's not War of the Ring plot (Thank you, J.R.R. Tolkien). I steal so much from him! All right, I'll quit rambling now.

Starkitty-Well, excuuuuse me. Just joking. I think it's great that somebody actually has an opinion about what I should improve! But I like the compliments more. *grin* Um. I'm sorry you think it's boring, but I love chapters like that. Oh well.

Melian-I love Jon too. Thanks.

Karana-The ball served two purposes. One-torture Ileana (tee hee). Two-get some more going between her and Jon, which is even more fun.

Kat-Thank you. Will Ileana marry Jon? Of course not. She falls in love with his unmentioned twin. I'll leave you to decide whether I'm joking. However, suggestions are welcome, even though I already have something in mind.

Emily of Duranan-I'm glad you're happy. Here's the next chapter!

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Eighteen-Life as a Squire

For the rest of June, Ileana was Squire Gerry by day and Princess Thayet by night. She was leading a very busy-and stressful-life but for the most part she was handling it extremely well. Jonathan and Alanna were safe havens, always there when Ileana started to feel that life was starting to overwhelm her. Ileana noticed that the Prince and his squire were starting to grow closer, but oddly enough, it didn't bother her. It was enough that they were all close friends. At the end of the month, "Thayet" left, ostensibly to go back home. Life grew a great deal easier for Ileana again, who now only had to deal with a squire's problems. But there were added complications.

Soon after that Alanna returned from fetching a scroll for Myles. When she returned to the palace, she immediately went to talk to Ileana. Ileana opened the door, unsurprised to see an ember-stone at Alanna's throat and a violet-eyed black kitten on her friend's left shoulder.

"Hello, Faithful," Ileana greeted the cat first, ignoring the look of surprise on Alanna's face.

__

Grand Mage, the cat meowed, sounding startled. _How do you know of me?_

"The books," Alanna guessed, and was rewarded when Ileana nodded. "I don't suppose you would care to tell me what I have in store in the near future? Especially now that I've been chosen by the Goddess."

"Can't help you there," Ileana said with an apologetic look. "The Mother's orders." Alanna rolled her eyes, invited herself in, and sat down.

"So," Alanna asked, pointing to the ember-stone, "what do you know about this? That you can tell me, anyway." Faithful jumped off her shoulder and climbed onto Ileana's, surprising them both. For Ileana's ears only, the cat said, _Alanna wasn't the only one whom I was sent to help._ Ileana suddenly remembered what Alanna had asked.

"I can't tell you much, but I'll try. Let's see. Several people will find it very fascinating, and it will help you out more than once. It also has a very useful capability. It's possible for mages to master that ability on their own-I have-but it will be considerably easier for you with the token. And no, I can't tell you what that ability is." (She's talking about seeing when magic is used and using the color to tell whose it is.)

Alanna sighed. "Well, it's better than I hoped for. I've got to go. Myles will be wanting his scroll, and I have to go tell Jonathan I'm back. " Reclaiming Faithful, Alanna left.

Soon after that, Ileana, Alanna, Jonathan, Gary and Raoul all went down to the Dancing Dove to visit George. Upon seeing the cat's eyes, the King of Thieves looked sharply at Ileana and Alanna, noting the resemblance. Alanna shrugged, and Ileana put on an innocent look. That was basically the end of any remarks about Faithful's peculiarities, at least when Ileana was present.

Nothing more that was important happened until July, when the Tusaine ambassador came to Court. Ileana wished that she was still Thayet so that she could learn more of what was going on, but she was content with asking Jonathan. Situations with Tusaine were growing more stressful, and Ileana knew that the Tusaine War would come before too long.

A few days after the delegation, Dain of Melor started making rude remarks. Ileana hid a grin-she was eager to see Alanna fence with him. However, she hadn't counted on a slight chance from the books. Instead of volunteering Alanna, Jonathan volunteered her! _Well,_ she thought, _at least maybe now I'll be able to fence against someone else without worrying about hurting them_. She wasn't worried-Duke Gareth had said that she was almost as good with a sword as he was. And coming from him, Ileana couldn't have asked for a better compliment.

While they were all walking to the practice courts, Faithful left Alanna and came to her. For the most part, the cat had been dividing his time between the two, giving a slight preference to Alanna. _This should be easy_, the cat yowled, interrupting Myles's litany on how she shouldn't be doing this. _Don't do anything stupid._

"Are you listening to me?" Myles demanded. Ileana was very tempted to say no.

"S-he'll be fine, Myles," Alanna said, handing Ileana her sword.

And Ileana was fine. She beat Dain of Melor easily, not taking a wound. Not only was she quicker than the Tusaine, she was also more agile. After only a few minutes, she found an opening, and snaked her blade around the other man's to disarm him. It worked, and Dain of Melor yielded grudgingly. Ileana was happy about that, but she wasn't nearly as happy to turn around and find Duke Roger of Conté staring at her. _Maybe I should have let Alanna do this after all_, she thought not really meaning it. Turning around again, she walked toward her friends to let them congratulate her on her victory.

The rest of the summer went very quickly for Ileana. Observing carefully, she was able to tell that George's feelings for Alanna had grown even stronger, and Alanna told her when they kissed. Not long after that, Delia of Eldorne came to Court.

Ileana disliked her from the start, and would have even if she hadn't known that the girl would turn out to be a traitor, as well as Duke Roger's lover. She was a flirt, a poser, and quite obviously impressed with herself. It didn't help that Jonathan was obsessed with her. Him having an affair with Alanna was one thing. Him having one with Delia was another thing entirely. Grinning her teeth, Ileana avoided Jonathan and Delia both, getting sick of Jonathan's bad poetry. Instead, she talked to Myles, learning the intricacies of Court games, as the knight called them. She also spent more time with Alanna, grumbling about Delia and laughing when Alanna expressed her dislike of the weather, which was growing steadily colder.

That winter all of the squires were required to spend one night outdoors. Contrary to what the books had said, Alanna wasn't the only one who received a magical visitor that night. Duke Roger sent a wild boar to attack her as well as Alanna, probably worried by her skill with the sword the night she had beaten Dain. Ileana disposed of the creature easily. She watched Alanna after that, even though her friend said nothing about her suspicions of Duke Roger.

It was after that that Alanna had her "practice match" with Alex. Myles arrived in time to stop Alex from killing Alanna, but she still had a broken collarbone. When Alanna still said nothing, it was then that Ileana got fed up.

"You suspect them, don't you," Ileana said bluntly when she and Alanna were alone one day. It wasn't a question.

Alanna froze. "I don't know who you mean."

"Yes, you do. Roger and Alex. Keeping your suspicions from Jonathan is one thing, but there's no need to keep them from me."

"Well, then, am I right?"

"You'll discover that for yourself, in time," Ileana said. "I just wanted you to know that I know you suspect them. For gods' sakes, Alanna, don't do anything stupid. I know a number of people who will be very disappointed if you get yourself killed."

"I know," Alanna said, frowning. Faithful said nothing, watching them both. 

And that was the end of that.

All right. I know that chapter was horrible, but I want to get to the Tusaine War and out of the whole knighthood thing so I can get to my own plot. 60 reviews or more and I'll update.


	19. For Want of a Battle

Wow, I'm flattered. I got so many reviews! Apologies for ones that went unnoticed last chapter, my computer is acting up. I'll do them here.

Starkitty-Obviously, I'm updating. I didn't know I had that many reviews! *smile*

Cherry-Alanna-I love your new story! Thanks.

StormMuse-Point taken, and you're right. As you might have noticed, I changed it. I wouldn't really have stopped, I just like knowing what other people think. I do write for me, not for others.

Emily of Duranan-Thanks!

Mystic Illusions-I know. My stupid computer said 53 when I posted that! Alanna's questions will be answered, but not by Ileana. Remember the books? Duke Roger? Well, he does suspect something, but not in the way you mean. He's just starting to recognize that she's a force to be reckoned with. Thanks!

Wildmage-You are way too hyper. No more cookies for you. I liked that part, but my favorite was when he told her she was beautiful. In the cookie? Lots of sprinkles.

Larissa-That was basically what the chapter with the ball was for. Yes, Jonathan knows, and so do Anjeyla, Alanna and George. I won't stop. Muchos gracias.

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Nineteen-For Want of a Battle…

Not long after talking with Ileana about Duke Roger, Alanna went to visit George, thinking to tell him about her talk with the Grand Mage. On her way, she reflected on Jonathan and the King of Thieves. She was beginning to have some very confusing feelings about Jonathan, made harder by the fact that she wasn't sure if Ileana liked him or not. The Prince himself wasn't helping any, watching him both when he thought they weren't looking. Alanna wanted nothing more than to ask George's advice, but she couldn't, since he liked her too. Suddenly engulfed in sound and light, Alanna realized that she had reached the Dancing Dove. Shaking her head at herself-what if she had been attacked while daydreaming?-she walked into the inn.

Alanna's head was quickly pulled out of the clouds when she heard what George had to tell her, about how the Tusaine army had surrounded the River Drell and that the mountain passes were open. She studied the red and blue arrows with a sinking heart.

Right after talking to Myles Alanna went to find the Prince. He was reading in his room. Seeing the look on her face, Jonathan rose instantly.

"What's wrong?"

Alanna shook her head. "First, let's go find Ileana."

Ileana was also in her room, petting Faithful while looking over a map-a map, Alanna noticed, of the Drell River Valley. She, too, stood up when she saw the two of them, Jonathan frowning at Alanna, looking confused and worried.

"Is it the war?" the Grand Mage asked.

Alanna nodded. "What war?" Jonathan demanded.

"The Tusaine War," Ileana told him. Just then the emergency bell sounded. "That'll be the council, Jon. You'd better go."

Shaking his head, the Prince went. Faithful jumped off Ileana's lap and onto Alanna's shoulder. Alanna herself had sat down in one of Ileana's chairs. Not saying anything, the two friends waited for news.

The news came, soon enough, and Tortall's armies were off to war. After causing Duke Gareth's fall, Duke Roger took command. He summoned everyone who was going, squires included, to a council of war the day before they left. Myles, Jonathan, and his group were deployed near the falls. Ileana listened with only half an ear, since she knew what was going to happen anyway. She was happy to hear that she, too, would be helping to defend the falls. After a while, the council was dismissed.

After that, they rode east for twelve long days. Ileana mostly stayed near Alanna and Jonathan, talking about what was to come. Alanna continuously asked Ileana if she could reveal anything about the upcoming war, and finally it became annoying. Jonathan finally told her to let Ileana alone, and the topic then turned to the falls where they would be staying.

"Look," Jonathan said when they finally reached their destination. They were standing on a ledge, and below them was Fort Drell. Across the river swarmed men in Tusaine uniforms, going about their business at their own main camp. Upriver, a white and silver glimmer shined through the trees-the Drell River Falls. "Our new home," the Prince murmured, right before Faithful yowled that he preferred their old home. Personally, Ileana agreed.

After camp was set up, it was time for lunch. Jonathan and Myles were going down to the fort, but Alanna stayed at camp, where she would shortly meet Big Thor and Jem Tanner. Ileana opted to go with the Prince. She started thinking about him and Alanna. She knew that they were going to have an affair, and soon. Ileana wasn't so stupid as to pretend that she didn't have feelings for Jonathan, but she didn't think they were so serious. So why should she mind them getting together, especially when she knew it was only temporary? She finally arrived at the conclusion that she would just have to let things be and see how it turned out. Some of her thoughts must have reflected on her face.

"Is something wrong? You're awfully quiet," the Prince said at last.

"Nothing," she said, a bit too quickly, and smiled. Jonathan watched her, but let the matter drop.

At the fort, the leaders of the Tortallans ate together and discussed strategy and tactics. Ileana didn't say anything, just watched and learned. She sat next to Myles, who explained some things as the discussion evolved. It was altogether an interesting learning experience for her.

Ileana made herself scarce over the next few days, knowing that things were escalating between Jonathan and his squire and not wanting to interfere. She, along with Alanna, spent time at the healers' tents. However, she did fight once when Alanna wasn't there, since she went with Jonathan to visit Earl Hamrath one day.

The Prince was inspecting the troops when the scouts sounded the alarm. When Ileana heard it, she went to the armorers and borrowed some light chain mail. She already had her sword and Moonbeam. Jonathan, mounted on Darkness, found her just before the Tusaines closed in. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around, a question in her eyes. He didn't say anything, but his grip tightened to the point of being almost painful, and his eyes were worried.

"I'll be fine, Jon," she murmured. "Remember who I am? Under the circumstances, it's me who should be worried for you." She was, in fact, but she didn't say anything.

He nodded, releasing her, but the look in his eyes stayed the same. "Stay close," he said just as the fighting started. They soon were separated, and Ileana fought in a battle for the first time.

For Ileana, the hardest part wasn't the fighting, it was that she was killing people. It didn't make her feel nauseated, just revolted. She was engaging mostly foot soldiers until she heard hooves behind her and turned to face a mounted attacker. He was a big man, with icy blue eyes and a crooked, evil looking grin. He carried a longsword that already had stains on it. They fenced for a while, neither striking a blow, until he stood up in his stirrups to deliver a huge overhand hit. Seeing an opening, Ileana struck, not at his head like he expected but at his chest. Her blade went home, and he fell from his horse, dead.

Ileana had adrenaline pumping through her, but that feeling soon turned to apprehension when she realized that four of the big man's friends were surrounding her. She managed to kill two of them. Ileana was engaging the third, but he was a good swordsman, and twice she only just managed to avoid being struck by the fourth. She was relieved when someone cut him down from behind, giving Ileana time to kill her third foe.

"I thought you could use a bit of help," Jonathan said, grinning at her. She grinned back, and back-to-back they fought off the Tusaines. 

At last the fighting died down, and the Tortallans were left standing on a deserted battlefield. The excitement wasn't over yet, however. Ileana and Jonathan were standing next to each other waiting for Myles to reach them when she saw an archer through the trees, about to loose an arrow aimed at the Prince. 

"Look out!" she yelled, throwing herself in front of him. He fell to the ground, and the arrow grazed Ileana's shoulder instead of his heart. She bit back a yelp, and the archer disappeared.

A very pale Jonathan got up off the ground as Myles ran toward them. "Are you all right?" he demanded. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Of course I should have, you idiot," she retorted, tearing strips from her shirt to bandage her shoulder. The wound wasn't deep, and would heal within a couple of days. "Would you rather I had let him kill you?"

"Gerry has a point," Myles said, looking relieved to see them both-for the most part-unharmed. "We'd better get back to the main camp. Roger will be worried." They mounted, and were off.

Okay, maybe I won't be able to do this in one chapter after all. Let's make it two. Hopefully I should get it up tomorrow night. 75 reviews to continue!


	20. The Art of War

And to continue…I can't wait until we get to TWWRLAM so I can get some interesting things to happen…and after LR will be even better. Sorry, but I won't be able to post for a week of so, since we're going skiing for spring break. Wow. I just realized that this story is probably going to be around thirty or more chapters long, as of right now.

Emily of Duranan-Yup. It's a Friday, so I have time. Thanks!

Mystic Illusion-Ookay…Here's the chapter!

Kat-Thank you for stopping, and for reviewing. ;) 

Wildmage-Thank you very much. Sorry, no sugar, but here's another cookie. 

Wild Seraphin-Thanks!

Myste-Yes, she is. Gracias.

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Twenty-The Art of War

When Ileana, Jonathan, Myles and the soldiers returned to the main camp, they were greeted enthusiastically. Alanna managed to shove through the crowd, and Ileana waved. The redhead made her way over to them, her gaze taking in the bandage on Ileana's shoulder. Faithful leaped off of Moonlight, jumping onto Ileana's good shoulder and stating quite firmly that he wasn't going anywhere until she demonstrated that she could take care of herself. Ileana ignored that.

"Was it bad?" the Prince's squire asked.

"Not really, considering," Ileana replied. Jon was about to say something when Gary yelled his name, and excusing himself, he rode off. "How were things over here?"

Alanna made a face. "Entirely normal. I suppose I should be thankful. Can you tell me where the wounded are? I want to go help them." Ileana pointed the way, and nodding in thanks, Alanna faded back into the surrounding mass of people.

Ileana herself was hungry, even though she had eaten lunch only a few hours before. She went in search of something to eat, and found it in the soldiers' mess hall. There were other people there, discussing the events of the day.

As she sat down, a big man across from her said, "You're Sir Gary's squire, aren't you? And Squire Alan's friend?"

"Yes to both," Ileana said, smiling. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but you must be Big Thor."

"That I am," Big Thor said. They proceeded to get acquainted further and exchanged information. Ileana found him likable, and understood why Alanna could see him as a friend. She was saddened by the fact that he would be killed by the traitor Jem Tanner, or rather, Count Jemis. 

The next two days were fairly uneventful, but the third day more than made up for it. There was another attack, this time on the main camp, and Alanna was the one who sounded the alarm. Ileana was in her tent when the horns sounded, and she immediately put on her amethyst-trimmed silver mail. She had pooled her money earlier in the year to afford the armor, and she loved it. Buckling her sword belt, she went outside and saddled and mounted Moonbeam.

Ileana went to find Alanna. "Stay close to Jon, all right?" Ileana wasn't sure which of them she was trying to protect, only that putting them together would serve both purposes.

Alanna nodded. "Take care of yourself," she said as she watched her friend ride off. A few minutes later Jonathan showed up, and tried unsuccessfully to talk Alanna out of riding to battle.

"Where's-um-Gerry?" he asked.

"He came by here, then rode off. Told me to stay close to you," she grinned. The Prince rolled his eyes. 

"Well, then, why don't we listen?" he retorted. Together they rode off.

Alanna and Jonathan found Ileana quickly enough. Even as Gerry she was striking, with her amethyst and silver flashing. Jonathan battered his way to her, but Alanna was surrounded by attackers. She quit worrying about the Prince-Ileana would take care of him-and started worrying about herself. Alanna managed to escape, but was took a wound on her left arm. She was still able to save Jon from that other archer, though. After that, she was swaying in her saddle. Thankfully Jonathan, occupied with getting back onto Darkness, didn't notice. Ileana did, though, and gave her friend a worried look, and Alanna nodded reassuringly. Right after that Alanna went to go find Big Thor.

Ileana sighed, then shook her head. Alanna was out of her hands now. She took some solace in knowing more or less what would happen to the future Lioness next. Not for the first time, she mentally thanked Tamora Pierce, then turned her attention back to the present. "Are you all right?" she asked the Prince.

"Fine, thanks," he said. "You?"

She smiled. "No harm done."

Jonathan looked around. "Where did Alan go?"

"To find Big Thor, I think. She's out of our hands now," Ileana said, repeating her previous thought. "I'm going to go help the healers."

Finding Duke Baird, Ileana asked him what she could do to help. He handed her bandages and a basin of water and pointed to the rows of wounded. Ileana thanked him and went to the first man, who had a severe wound on his arm, which she washed and bandaged. Having a flash of inspiration, she infused the bandages with the power from her ring so as to make the spells undetectable.

Several hours later, Ileana nearly fainted when she straightened up from bandaging a wound. Waiting for her head to clear, she told Duke Baird she was leaving and managed to get outside before sinking to the ground, her head spinning and starting to ache. Ileana mentally berated herself for using too much power-no way was she going to make it back to her tent without help. She couldn't even stand! Using the god-power didn't take magic out of her own reserves, but she served as a conduit for it, so using it physically exhausted her.

Faithful came trotting up only minutes later. _What were you thinking?_ the cat scolded. _You can't even stand!_

This was true. Ileana tried to sit up and sank back, dizziness and a horrible headache clouding her vision. "I noticed," she gasped. "Would you mind going to find someone to help me back to my tent?"

Muttering to herself, the cat stalked off, his fur bristling. Ileana would have laughed at the picture if her head hadn't hurt so much. Minutes later, Jonathan approached, breaking into a jog as he saw her lying on the ground. Ileana glared at the cat following at a more sedate pace. _Are you insane? _she mindspoke to him furiously. _He'll never let me hear the end of this, not to mention he fusses over me like a mother hen!_ The cat looked at her smugly, and Ileana's retort was lost as her head renewed its pounding.

"Are you all right?" the Prince demanded, propping her up against him. "Why did you use so much magic?"

"I-didn't realize-" The dizziness grew worse, and Ileana swallowed, fighting hard to keep from throwing up. "Is Alanna back?" 

Jon nodded. "An hour or so ago. She's unconscious."

Ileana's vision was starting to cloud over. "Can you-help me back to my tent? I-need to-" The rest of her sentence was lost as she lost consciousness.

Jonathan swore. Sapphire magic sparked at his fingers, and he created an illusion around them both. Bending down, he lifted Ileana, marveling at how light she was. Faithful following, he carried her to her tent, gently lying her on the cot and covering her up before he left.

When Ileana awoke, the sun was shining through her tent flap, and Faithful was sitting at the foot of her cot. _Well, it's about time_, he announced. Ileana threw her pillow at him and missed. Getting out of bed, she got dressed and went to find Jonathan.

The Prince was in his tent, reading. He looked up as she entered. "How are you feeling?"

"Rested. How's Alanna?"

"Still unconscious. Whatever possessed you to do that to yourself last night?"

"They needed help. And Jon-thanks."

"No need." Jonathan snorted. "You sound like Alanna. I'm going to go see if she's awake. Do you want to come?"

"No, thanks," Ileana said. "I'm going to get something to eat."

Nothing happened the rest of the day. Most of the camp was recovering from the previous day's attack, and the soldiers were speculating on what had happened to Big Thor and Jem Tanner. Ileana knew, but she couldn't tell them.

The next day, Alanna woke up. Ileana made herself scarce in the morning, knowing what would happen, that Jonathan was there. She felt strangely empty, and a bit sad. Her mood improved after lunch, though, and she went to visit Alanna.

"So," she said, "Jon was here?"

Alanna blushed. "Yes," she said, not meeting Ileana's eyes.

Ileana grinned. "Is he a good kisser?"

Alanna yelped in surprise. "How do you- Those !?@# books!"

"Don't worry, my friend," Ileana laughed. "I won't give you much grief." The rest of the conversation was basically a variation of that.

Time passed quietly for a while after that. There were no more major attacks, only a few minor skirmishes. Alanna and Jonathan continued to grow closer, and when asked how she felt about it by Alanna, Ileana made some noncommittal remarks. She wasn't really lying-she didn't know how she felt about it. So the Tortallans led a basically normal life, considering-until late July.

It was then that Alanna was captured. The Tusaines took her, Micah, Keel, and put a spell on Faithful. Jonathan was frantic, and Myles wasn't much better. The Tortallans finally decided to mount a rescue attempt, led by Jonathan to minimize the penalty. Naturally, Ileana was one of the people to go on the rescue.

They sneaked across the river in the middle of the night, heading in the general direction of the Tusaine camp. When the rescue party reached the camp, they saw a number of fires and huts. The captives could be at any one of them.

"Now what?" Raoul whispered.

__

Tell them to follow me, Faithful said to Ileana. "The cat will show us the way," she said, ignoring the looks she got from those who didn't know about Faithful's abilities.

And Faithful did. Finding Alanna was made easier by the fact that Micah and Keel, escaped, met them halfway. They were able to take Hilam and Jemis as hostages to get out of the camp, and the capture of his brothers was more than enough to persuade King Ain to reach a peace agreement. The Tusaine War was over.


	21. Increasing Tension

Sorry this took me so long-a number of things sort of piled up.

Shinigami Clara-It probably is, but I'm changing it. 

Dusthorsie-No, you didn't, and thanks.

Winged Seraphin-You're welcome, and it'll all work out in the end.

Sesshoumaru of the Undermark-Thank you soooo much. Sequel? I'll think.

Kate-If you only read the first chapter, I can see why you feel that way.

Starkitty-Thanks, and sorry it took me so long.

Read 24-7 and more-Muchos gracias.

The Grand Mage

By Dragonlady

Chapter Twenty-one-Increasing Tension

After the Tusaine War, things calmed down for Ileana and her friends, with the possible exception of Alanna. The two masqueraders went to see Mistress Cooper soon after their return, Alanna because she wanted lessons in being a lady, and Ileana because she felt that it was time to tell Eleni who she really was. She did so, and that led to George's mother becoming the latest member of the Order or the Ring. Nine companions, the Mother had said, and now there were six. Ileana knew Myles would be the seventh, when the time came, but she was still uncertain of the other two. (And yes, I know who they will be!)

An opportunity for amusement presented itself on the day when Jonathan and George saw Alanna in a dress for the first time.

"You look like fish," Ileana commented wickedly upon seeing their faces, and was rewarded with three glares. All three of them were more than a little red.

"Now, children, be nice," said Mistress Cooper primly.

That was during the fall. As the season progressed and winter wore on, more wolves appeared than had in a long time. Some even went so far as to kill humans, and one such was Demon Grey. By February the situation had intensified enough that King Roald ordered every man (or woman, though they didn't know it) who could bear arms to go out on the hunt.

Everyone who was going met in the courtyard, awaiting the arrival of the king. Ileana grinned to see Alanna wearing every stitch of winter clothing she owned-Ileana herself reveled in cold weather.

"How can you stand this?" her friend complained.

"I suppose it has something to do with having a winter birthday," Ileana replied.

"When is your birthday anyway?" the Prince wanted to know.

"Figure it out," she retorted, grinning. 

As the hunt wore on, the people spread farther and farther apart. Alanna dropped back, while Ileana stayed with Jonathan near the front. She worried for her friend, though, knowing that Alanna would be the one to find Demon Grey, and that the wolf would be driven by Roger's magic. Jonathan noticed her preoccupation.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, nudging Darkness closer.

"Fine," she said, deep in thought.

"Liar. What's wrong?"

"Nothing-or at least, nothing you can deal with."

He was about to say more when a horn rang out amid the quiet of the forest. Everyone whipped their horses around, knowing that a call signified the finding of the wolf. "That'll be Alanna," Ileana said, and galloped Moonbeam towards the sound, her nimble mare quickly outpacing Jonathan's heavier stallion.

She reached Alanna and the wolves before anyone except Duke Roger, who was already standing there. Alanna was grappling with Demon Grey, his mate dead on the snow beside her. Jonathan came pounding up, and Ileana grabbed his shoulder to keep him from going to help Alanna. Suddenly she noticed that Roger was drawing more heavily on his magic than before. _That's an illusion-spell!_ she realized, and went cold. If the Duke made it appear that the wolf was in a different place than it really was…Alanna would be finished. "Not if I can help it," she muttered. All thoughts of being caught vanished out of her mind as she began to weave the counter-charm, moving her fingers in intricate patterns and reciting the spell in her mind, mentally tracing the words in violet fire.

"What are you doing?" the Prince hissed.

Ileana ignored him, the strain of keeping her spell undetectable beginning to show itself. As strong as she was, the spell wouldn't have been a great deal even against someone with the power of the Duke of Conté, if she hadn't had to disguise the fact that _she_ was the one doing it. Roger realized that someone was keeping him from indirectly killing Alanna, and was scanning the crowd with narrowed eyes, probing with his magic. Ileana was saved from having to increase the power of her shields when Alanna finally killed the wolf. There was a mad rush for her, giving Ileana time to catch her breath. She was there, however, when Alanna discovered that her ember-stone would show her magic. She looked hard at Ileana, seeing the residue of her spell.

__

He was trying to cast an illusion, Ileana mind-sent. She didn't need to say more. Alanna's eyes widened, then narrowed. Jonathan looked sharply at them both, but didn't say anything.

The rest of the winter was thankfully uneventful. Ileana's seventeenth birthday past without her friends having figured out when it was-the day after New Year's, January 2. She didn't want anyone to find out when it was because she was afraid she would be overly emotional-she hadn't celebrated her birthday since the loss of her family seven years ago. She still couldn't believe it had been that long. But then, the time had passed quickly-summers as Thayet, and the rest of the year as Gerry.

Spring passed quickly, and Alanna's seventeenth birthday with it. After giving her friend her gift in the morning, Ileana made herself scarce until the ball that night. She noticed Jonathan and Delia with a grimace, and managed to see Alanna slip out earlier than she should. Ileana saw Jonathan leave a few minutes after, and suddenly she didn't feel like socializing. She walked back to her rooms for the night, laying awake thinking for hours.

Ileana went ice skating with her friends soon after that. She hadn't skated since Earth, but relearned fairly quickly. Alanna didn't fare so easily, and Ileana remembered what was going to happen because of Alex with a chill. Alanna was skating around a clump of weeds when the ice gave way and she went under. There were cries of alarm, and the noble ladies quickly went for help. Jonathan skated toward the place where Alanna had disappeared, and Ileana grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Stop it!" she said. "Will you do her any good if you both go under? Leave it to me." Sending out her power, she wove a net of sorts around Alanna to pull her back towards the hole in the ice. Alanna surfaced, taking in a huge gasp of air before disappearing again. The next time her head appeared, Jonathan and Raoul grabbed her, pulling her back onto the solid ice. Ileana approached, making sure her friend wasn't hurt, and upon knowing that she was fine she went to go tell the other people that Alanna was all right.

Because of her icy dunking, Alanna resolved that she needed to go see her brother to tell him what was going on with Duke Roger. George refused to be left behind, and Ileana went too-she wanted to meet Thom. Jonathan argued, but against the three of them, he was forced to back down.

The journey to the City of the Gods made Ileana start to reminisce about her own years at the convent. Both of her friends remarked at her silence, but she felt like thinking, not listening to funny stories. She wasn't sure whether or not to tell Thom who she really was. She finally made up her mind right before she reached the city-she would tell him about her Gift, but not that she was the Grand Mage, and she would appear as a woman so that no connections would get back to Roger.

"Alanna? George?" she said as they were riding towards the city walls. They both turned and looked at her. "Look, I'm going to appear without the illusion, and take down the shields on my magic. I might need it, and the mage-teachers know who I am here, and that I'm the equivalent of a black-robe. That might impress your brother."

The squire and the thief were surprised, but nodded. Ileana, closing her eyes, removed the illusion. Her friends, used by now to Ileana's real appearance, were still amazed at her beauty. Snapping her fingers, Ileana magically exchanged the squire's uniform for a mage's robe.

"Gods, I am so jealous," Alanna said.

"Don't be," said George. Ileana grinned to herself.

The three of them quietly entered the city gates. Even after all the time she had spent there, the City of the Gods still struck Ileana with the amount of stone in its buildings. Looking around, the time it took to reach the convent passed very quickly. They were greeted at the door by Master Si-cham.

"Ileana!" the Master greeted. "How is it with you?"

"Fine, thank you," Ileana said, smiling. It was so refreshing to hear people other than the members of the Order calling her by her real name. "This is Squire Alan of Trebond, and this is George Cooper."

"Pleased to meet you," Si-cham said, shrewdly taking in Alanna's features. "Shall I escort you to Adept Thom's rooms?"

"That would be lovely," Ileana said. Si-cham raised an eyebrow, and she explained, "Alan has become a friend of mine, and judging on his stories, I am…looking forward…to meeting his brother."

Si-cham nodded, leading the way. He mindspoke to Ileana, _Young Thom is very powerful, but quite foolish in some ways. See what you make of him, and if you can help him, for I think you know that your power is stronger than his, as well as anyone else's here._

Ileana was saved from replying to that by Thom himself. They reached his rooms, and Thom greeted Alanna enthusiastically, George cordially, and Si-cham curiously. Ileana got a penetrating look before he invited them in.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Ileana said. "My name is Ileana Melinsere."

Thom's eyes widened. "Yes, I've…I've heard about you, and your power. I am honored," he concluded, sounding a bit nonplussed.

The visit proceeded as it had in the book. Ileana didn't really listen, as she knew all of the news already, but occupied her attention with studying Thom. _He is powerful_, she thought,_ and outwardly self-assured. On the inside…I sense that this is a very troubled young man._ Alanna then surprised both George and Thom with her tale of the ember-stone, and Faithful, who had been left behind.

"You don't seem surprised," Thom said somewhat coolly to Ileana, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not," she said evenly. Alanna frowned at the two of them, but was distracted when Thom threw the ember-stone in the air, uttering a word of command. Si-cham came in, and informed Thom that his Ordeal of Sorcery would be to repair the damage done that night. The next morning, Ileana, Alanna and George departed for Corus.

They were interrupted along the way. The three of them were riding past the road that led to Trebond when they were attacked by bandits. Ileana sensed them first, reining Moonbeam in and drawing her sword (she had resumed the illusion of Gerry). She was in time to block an arrow aimed at George. "Ride!" she yelled, and they did. The bandits closed in fast, and they parried clumsy blows aimed at their horses as well as them. They were able to do away with the bandits fairly easily, and left the last one alive to be questioned.

"Who sent you?" Alanna yelled. "Who?"

"It-it was-" The bandit choked. Ileana could see him glowing with a faint orange aura-Duke Roger. She looked at Ileana, and her friend nodded. Not saying anything, the three of them mounted their horses and rode grimly towards home.

They reached Corus three days later. Jonathan was relieved to see them all back safe, and said that nothing of importance had happened while they were gone. He looked as if he wanted to be alone with Alanna, and Alanna looked the same. "I'll go tell Myles that we're back," said Ileana, and left. By now she was more or less reconciled to their relationship, knowing how it would turn out.

Winter turned into spring again, and Ileana turned eighteen for the second time. Alanna's birthday came soon after, and Ileana surprised her friend with the gift of a set of throwing knives from Raven Armory. Ileana herself had received a new set of chain mail and war equipment. The significance of this was not lost on her-the Ordeal was fast approaching, and soon she would be a knight. She didn't know what was going to happen to "Gerry" then, for after earning her shield she wanted to spend more time as Thayet learning her way around Court more. She decided to worry about that problem when it came.

Soon after her birthday, Alanna told Gary who she was, and he agreed to instruct her after the Sacrificial Bath along with Jonathan. The two of them were also going to be performing the rites for Ileana. They all spent an increasing amount of time with each other, and the Ordeal of Knighthood came ever closer…

All right, I apologize. That chapter was simply to get us to the Ordeal, and we all know it. I hope that I'll be able to get the next chapter up a lot sooner than this one. At least this is the longest yet. At least 87 reviews to update, preferably more.


	22. The Ordeal of Knighthood

Um. I'm updating (obviously) but please please please don't submit the same review seven times. *smile*

Anonarien-I know it moves fast at the beginning, but (in my opinion) it gets a lot better as it moves along. I would correct it, but I don't exactly know how. Why did I make her beautiful? Sort of symbolism, I guess-one, that she has left everything she's ever known on Earth, including her appearance, and two-sort of to drive home that she's not exactly a normal person anymore, if she ever was. And about being qualified as a reader/writer-you're more qualified than I am. I love long reviews-thanks!

Kat-Well, if Myles didn't have the Gift, he does now. ;) What's with the tic tac toe thing?

Death by Moonlight-Thanks for reviewing, but please quit sending the same one!

Read 24/7-It's my birthday too! Here's another chapter.

The Grand Mage

By Dragonlady

Chapter Twenty-two-The Ordeal of Knighthood

As Midwinter came closer, Ileana grew more and more nervous, inwardly at least. Inwardly, she was basically a nervous wreck, but her outward expression remained calm and self-assured. She was rather proud of her hard-earned ability to hide her emotions. Her façade was able to fool everyone except the members of the Order of the Ring, but she supposed that they knew her too well to be fooled. Ileana took comfort from the fact that she knew more or less what was going to happen-she would have to face her fears-and that she had gone through a similar experience when becoming a sorceress. Anyway, she was confident in her weapons-skill-she was Duke Gareth's equal with a sword now, and Eda Bell had said she was easily the equivalent of a Shang warrior. But she didn't _feel_ like it.

A week before the Ordeal of Ileana's year-group, the masters randomly picked names to determine who would go first. Ileana was second-to-last, right before Alanna. If all went well, they would be knighted on the same day, right after Alanna underwent her Ordeal.

At about the same time, Alanna took Gary for a ride into the Royal Forest to tell him who she really was. This made Ileana start to think-what was she going to do with Gerry after she was knighted? She was going to appear as Thayet instead; she wanted to know more about Court intrigue than she already did. Ileana didn't intend to tell anyone other than the members of the Order who she was, so she supposed the could always send Gerry off on some long assignment that Jonathan could cook up. In any case, she would deal with that problem when she came to it.

After Alanna returned from her ride in the forest, Gary told Jonathan and Ileana that he had agreed to instruct Alanna after her sacramental bath along with Jonathan. 

"That reminds me," Ileana said. "Gary will be instructing me as my knight-master, of course, but I don't have a second knight yet. Will you, Jon?"

"Gladly," he said.

So all the arrangements were made, and the day of judgement came closer and closer, and before Ileana knew it, it was time. "Good luck," Alanna told her right before she left for the baths. George had said the same thing a few hours ago when Ileana had gone to visit him.

"Thanks, I'll need it," she said, trying and failing to smile.

Ileana's first impression of the baths was that the water was absolutely freezing. Washing as quickly as possible, she got out, teeth chattering, and dried herself off. Jonathan and Gary were waiting for her in a chamber that was outside of the washroom. 

Gary looked as calm and comfortable as ever, but Jonathan looked slightly worried. Ileana was annoyed at that. Didn't he know she could take care of herself? He should. But this wasn't the time to think of that.

"Are you prepared to be instructed?" Gary asked.

"I am," Ileana said, feeling strangely calm.

Jonathan and Gary went back and forth, telling her of her duties as a knight and reminded her of the oaths that she had taken. They reminded her of the Code of Chivalry and also of the importance of honor. Ileana listened, taking in every word, letting it all soak in. The last eight years of her life had been devoted to what her friends were telling her now. For most knights, they were life. And just because Ileana was primarily a mage didn't mean that what they were telling her was any less important. 

When they were finished, Gary said, "Remember, you are not allowed to utter any sound between now and the time you leave the Chamber of the Ordeal. He patted her on the shoulder and left. As soon as the door shut behind him, Jonathan hugged her tightly, and Ileana hugged back. _He may be in love with Alanna, for now_, Ileana thought, _but I'm still one of his best friends. And that's enough-or at least, it should be_.

He led her to the Chapel of the Ordeal, where the priests were just leaving. Then he left. Ileana sat on a bench and stared at the iron doors leading into the Chamber. She was supposed to think about the realm, and honor, and what they meant to her. But all she could really think about was the dream Alanna had told her about-that the iron doors clanged shut behind her, and everything was black. Ileana forcibly shoved her mind away from that thought and went back to the subject of honor. What did it mean to her? She let her mind wander over her life, the training to be a mage as well as the training for knighthood. Honor was Alanna, facing down Ralon. Honor was Thayet, endangering her life for her country. Thinking about that made Ileana think of her own country, which she hadn't seen in so long. But Earth wasn't her home now. Tortall was her home. Tortall was her kingdom, and her realm. The realm. What was the realm, anyway? Ileana hadn't seen all of it, but she knew that the realm was a number of different things. It was the palace in all its glory, and it was the slums of the Lower City. It was the lush forests of the coast, and the stark desert that the Bazhir so loved. Deep in thought, the hours passed by without Ileana realizing it.

Ileana started when one of the priests touched her shoulder. Was it already dawn? Seeing sunlight stream through one of the high windows, she realized that is was. All of her formidable focus honed in on the iron doors, so that she was oblivious to her friends quietly entering the chapel behind her. Getting to her feet, Ileana let the priests lead her to the doors, which were slowly opening. Feeling oddly numb, Ileana walked into the Chamber of the Ordeal. With a sudden clang, the doors slammed shut behind her.

__

It's dark, Ileana realized, coming out of her half-trance, then mentally scolded herself. _You idiot! That's the least of your worries right now._ Letting her eyes adjust, Ileana waited. 

Nothing happened.

__

Well, that makes sense, she thought. Ileana was one of those people who occasionally talked to herself. Since she couldn't do that in here, she did it mentally. _It's trying your patience._

Then there came a slithering sound. _No_, Ileana prayed as she realized what it might be. _Please, no, no, let it not be-_

But it was. Slithering out of the chamber's depths came a huge snake, in vivid patterns of orange, yellow and black. It hissed at her, and she saw gigantic fangs the length of her hand, dripping with venom. Ileana fought hard to keep from screaming. She hated snakes! Ever since she was a very little girl…The serpent came closer, and Ileana backed up until she hit the wall. She reached for her magic as it approached, only to find-nothing. The chamber nullified all magic. Well, if this thing was going to kill her, she wouldn't die a coward. She stood straight and faced the snake. It reared back and struck, and the room spun…

Ileana was in a giant graveyard. She looked frantically around for the snake, only to find it gone. _One less thing to worry about_, she thought, bracing herself for what she thought was to come. When she was younger, and less so now, there were only two things that she had been afraid of. One was snakes. The other-the undead. She had a suspicion that this next challenge would involve a corpse of some sort.

She was right. A nearby tomb stirred, and a figure rose slowly out of it. Ileana stood her ground this time, knowing that whatever controlled the Chamber was waiting to see what she would do. The figure was ghastly looking, only partially decayed, flesh hanging off in bits and tatters and eyes oozing down it's face. Ileana had a sudden urge to throw up. It came closer and closer, and reached out a dripping hand to touch her face as she bit down on her tongue to keep from screaming…

And Ileana was in the healers' quarters. Duke Baird was there, and Alanna, not as Alan but as the Lioness. They both looked exhausted. She turned around to see that Jonathan was lying on the bed. His face was pale and he was barely breathing, and Ileana's heart nearly stopped. 

"We have no more strength left," Duke Baird rasped, talking to Ileana. "You are our last hope."

Ileana walked over to the bed and put her hands on Jonathan's temples. She looked deep inside of herself for her magic. She reached for everything that she had to give, and poured it all into the stricken Prince. She drained everything she had, even bordering on her life-force. 

It wasn't enough.

Tears were streaming down Ileana's face, and knowing deep inside that it was hopeless, she reached for her magic one more time. She felt him move under her fingers, and startled, she looked down.

He was dead.

She screamed, mentally, shrieking in a soundless cry. The healers' chamber had disappeared, and Ileana was back in the Chamber of the Ordeal. Sobbing silently, Ileana got to her feet-she had been kneeling on the floor. _It's not real, it's not real_, she chanted grimly, preparing herself once more. Whatever was to come couldn't possibly be worse than this.

Wrong again. Once more the room spun, and she was back in her home. Not her bedroom in the Palace, but on Earth, in her own house. Her family was sitting at the table, but they couldn't see her. She ran toward them, remembering just in time not to cry out, but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

Suddenly, there was a shimmer in the air. Not the emerald of the Goddess, but a sickly looking brown color. A hideous looking woman appeared, her appearance changing so fast that Ileana couldn't bear to look at her. She knew that this was her worst enemy-Uusoae, Queen of Chaos.

Uusoae reached for her family, and one by one, touched them. They screamed, writhing, at the Goddess' touch. "Help us, Ileana!" they cried, and Ileana knew then that they could see her. "Help us!" Sobbing, she struck at the barrier, to no avail. She tried everything she knew, even throwing a chair at it, but nothing worked.

"Too late," Chaos said, and her family was engulfed.

Ileana lay gasping for breath on the floor of the Chamber, wracked with sobs. Ever so slowly the doors creaked open, and light came pouring in. She blinked, sitting up, realizing that her Ordeal was over. Lurching to her feet, she walked out, grim-faced. Her friends led her out of the Chamber, but she didn't really see them. She was suddenly exhausted, and fell deeply asleep the moment she reached her bed.

It was almost noon when Ileana woke up the next day, very grateful to realize that she hadn't dreamed. Almost falling out of bed, she went to find Alanna.

"Was it terrible?" her friend asked. She and Jonathan were sitting in the courtyard, waiting for Gary and Raoul to arrive so they could all go to the Dancing Dove.

"Relatively so, yes," Ileana replied, remembering with a shudder. Jonathan put a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled at him.

They spent almost all of that day with George, returning just in time for Alanna to enter the Chapel. Ileana got barely any sleep, she was that worried. She only got a little reassurance from the fact that the book had said that Alanna would be fine.

Ileana was there, along with Jonathan and their other friends, when Alanna emerged from the Chamber the next morning. She was grim-faced, tearstains on her face, and her hands were in tatters. Jonathan put a blanket around her and led her to bed.

That night, both Ileana and Alanna were knighted. "Alan of Trebond, Gerard of Fief Dragonmount," King Roald said, "you are both knights of Tortall." A spontaneous cheer rose into the rafters, and both of them blushed. Ileana received her shield, silver with a dragon worked into it. She grinned, pleased. She had always liked dragons.

Then Alanna got a surprise. Thom came forward, the entire Court staring at the very young Master, and presented Alanna with her lioness shield. Then there was a surge for the entry hall, as everyone made their way to the celebration dinner.

"Come on, Lioness," Ileana said, grinning, slinging an arm around her friend's shoulder. "We've done it."

Wow. Really, really long there. Didn't think it was going to do that. Hoped you liked it-95 reviews to continue!


	23. To Duel the Sorcerer

Argh…well, thank you to the TWO of you that reviewed…argh. Oh yes, and I'm writing this from memory, not from ITHOTG, so please excuse any errors.

Read 24/7 and more-Why thank you. By the way, my little sis is probably just as bad as yours.

Hyper Dancing Wildmage-Yes, you are hyper, and sugar is very good. *hands Wildmage brownie*. Here you go. Thanks. The Ordeal, for me, is actually the easy part. Maybe if we combined brains we'd be able to write a story without any problems! I wish. ;)

More reviews…please…And yes, I'm aware that the chapter title is not mine.

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Twenty-three-To Duel the Sorcerer

Ileana was a knight. Well, that wasn't precisely true. _Gerry_ was a knight, but it amounted to basically the same thing. But that still didn't answer her question. What was Ileana going to do with the illusion of Gerry? She wanted to appear as Thayet from now on. Pacing up and down her room, her thoughts ran around in circles.

_The answer is simple_, said Faithful smugly from his chair, _and you thought of it yourself. Just send the knight off on some long mission. Jonathan will give the order._

"But that wouldn't work, because-um-"

_Because it didn't take you a month to think of it? Don't be silly. You shouldn't overly elaborate on a good idea._

Ileana was saved from having to reply to this by a knock on her door. It was the Prince. She invited him in, and he sat down in one of her two chairs. She took the other.

"What's up?" Ileana asked. She still unconsciously used some expressions from her own world.

"Alanna," he said frankly. "Something's bothering her, and she won't tell me what it is. I heard her, talking in her sleep, last night. 'You will never harm the Prince,' she said. Do you know anything about this? If it's nothing, Alanna should be told that, and if it is, well, there are people who need to know."

Ileana winced. _Somebody needs to tell Alanna that if she wants to talk in her sleep about killing Duke Roger, she needs to ward her rooms from hearing._ Jonathan's eyes caught and held hers, and she fortunately was able to stop herself from looking down. "Ileana?"

She responded with the tool that had worked so well for her in the past-an annoyingly evasive answer. "Well, let's just say that this will all come to a head very soon." Ileana was saved from having to say more by Faithful.

_And speaking of Alanna-_

The door opened, and Alanna walked in. "Ileana, I need to talk to you. Do you think-" She stopped in her tracks when she saw the Prince. "Oh. Jon, I didn't know you were here."

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "I was just leaving," he said, and left.

"You know, Alanna, you need to work on your level of subtlety," Ileana said. "You also need to ward your rooms at night. He heard you sleep talking in your dream about Duke Roger-thankfully you didn't say who you were accusing of threatening Jon-and came here to see if I knew anything about it. And no," she said, seeing Alanna's horrified look, "I didn't tell him. I know better than that."

"Well," said Alanna, slightly miffed, "I didn't know that I talked in my sleep. I will certainly ward my rooms in the future. Now, what I was going to say was this. I know we're not supposed to talk about our Ordeals, but I'm going to say this anyway, but it's important. I think Duke Roger had a veil on our-everyone's who might suspect him-thoughts, and I'm pretty sure that I broke through it in the Chamber. I felt like I was tearing a hole in cloth, and the image underneath was him killing Jonathan." She shuddered.

"You're right," Ileana said. "I've known about it, but you had to break it yourself. He's been trying to put that veil over me, as well, but my magical shields prevent it. Luckily our smiling friend doesn't know that his spell isn't affecting me. I suppose you intend to do something about him now that you know? If so, let me help."

"Yes, I am planning to do something, and probably tonight. You probably know what, and your help will be most welcome. By the way, someday you have got to show me how to cast shields like yours." The warning bell for the Midwinter dinner rang, and Alanna got up with a grimace. "I will see you in an hour or so."

As Ileana had learned in her first years at the Palace, Midwinter dinners were spectacular. There were foods of almost every imaginable kind, and the artistry of the arrangements was remarkable. By some stroke of luck Alanna and Ileana were seated together, and at the far end of the higher table from Jonathan. Faithful was waiting back in Alanna's rooms-he had refused to be left behind when the two went to search the Duke of Conté's rooms. Though the Prince kept giving them sharp looks, he was unable to talk to them from the far end of the table, except mind-to-mind, and he was too distracted by Delia to do that. When the dinner was in full swing and Jonathan not looking, Ileana and Alanna quickly excused themselves and quietly left the hall.

_We must be insane_, Faithful grumbled as he met them not far from Roger's rooms. _How do you know we'll even find anything?_

"I don't," Alanna said cheerfully as they walked. "But Ileana does." Faithful switched his tail at her, nose in the air, and Ileana laughed.

They reached Roger's rooms, and Alanna dug out her lockpicks. She chose one and inserted it in the keyhole, where it promptly flared white, and she was forced to drop it to keep from being burned. Alanna swore and placed her bandaged hands on the keyhole.

"Let me," Ileana said. "I know the spell, and there's no need for you to burn yourself out on something as simple as this." Muttering under her breath, she pointed at the lock. There was a quick flare of violet that died out in seconds. "Try again."

This time, the pick worked. They stepped into Roger's outer chamber, leaving Faithful to keep watch while they searched the outer chamber. "There's no point in searching the main rooms," Alanna said. "Servants come in here all the time to clean. He won't leave anything important in here."

Ileana nodded and whistled for Faithful. They walked to the rear of the suite, where there was a closed door, locked, that led to Roger's workroom. To Ileana's trained eyes, the door glimmered with orange fire. She made a face and put her hands on the lock, chanting in the Old Tongue once more. There was another brief flare of violet fire, and the door opened.

"You'll have to teach me that spell," Alanna said.

"It's not a spell, per se," Ileana replied. "It's a general charm that undoes magic of all kinds. The only problem is that it generally expends more magic than is wise, or needed. Anjeyla and I adapted it so that we could modify it to certain things when we were in school. We used this variation to get us into the more senior libraries. " Ileana grinned, remembering. "Anyway, it works better on small things, like this. It can undo big spells, but it's generally easy to just counterattack. If you're powerful enough to cast this spell on something big, you're powerful enough to counteract it another way, and doing it with this spell will knock you out if you're not careful." 

They walked into Roger's workroom. All around the edges were counters covered with a number of magical objects. (Okay, so I lied. I am using my book after all.) On the counters were magical instruments, herbs, and books, not all of which were in a language Alanna knew. Ileana did, but only because she had read ahead in her texts. There were also a number of seeing crystals, one a nasty blood-red in color.

Ileana stared, eyes widening. The equipment at the convent had been a little better than this, but only a little. She made a face as she saw some of the more complicated devices. Unlike Alanna, Ileana knew what they were for, and they weren't for anything good.

Alanna gasped, and Ileana turned. Her friend was staring at a fountain in the back corner of the room. Under it was an image of the queen, the features almost completely worn away by the water. Wordlessly, Ileana nodded to the table in the center of the room. On it was a silver pouch, which Alanna lifted carefully. Despite this, a small figure fell out of the bag, and Ileana caught it before it hit the floor. It was a wax image of Alanna. In the bag were other figures like it, of all the people of importance and intelligence in Tortall. There was even one of Ileana herself.

"We have to go," Ileana hissed. "This is not good. If he finds us here, we're dead." That wasn't precisely true-Ileana's magic was stronger than Roger's-but Alanna had to be shaken out of her shock, and quickly. 

They quickly headed back to the Great Hall, where Alanna approached the King and Queen. She and Ileana had agreed to keep Ileana out of it. The Grand Mage couldn't afford to be revealed, and Alanna could. In fact, she intended to. Also, they wanted to keep Ileana's weapons and magical skills unnoticeable if it was at all possible.

"Your Majesties," Alanna's voice echoed through the room, "I have done a dishonorable thing."

She went on to explain Roger's workroom and what she had found there, showing the King the figure of the queen and the silver pouch. Roger was turning white, gripping his chair handles. Myles was staring at him, eyes hard, and Jonathan was alternating his gaze between Alanna and Ileana.

_You were involved in this,_ he said to Ileana. _You should have told me_. Ileana didn't reply. Roger was talking, denouncing the accusations against him as lies, and asking for a trial by combat. King Roald agreed, and the Duke of Conté said that the combat was to be conducted immediately. Alanna blanched at this, but nodded. Her distress wasn't immediately visible to anyone who didn't know her well. They all adjourned, arranging to meet at one of the practice courts at the next bell.

Ileana, Jonathan, Thom, Myles and Coram all went with Alanna to her room, where she began to ready herself. 

"Myles." Alanna looked at the knight. "All these men know, you should too. I'm a girl."

"I know," Myles said. "But thank you for telling me at last."

"Why didn't you tell me about Roger?" Jonathan hissed, to both Ileana and Alanna. To almost everyone's surprise, George walked in at just that moment. The Prince ignored him, waiting for an answer.

"I tried." Alanna's voice was steady. "At the Black City, remember? You denied it. I still suspected him, but I kept my suspicions to myself. And every time I decided to do something, I just forgot about it. It was as if my thoughts were blocked."

"They were," said Ileana. "From everyone but me, that is, because of my magic, and I couldn't tell you. It was one of those things that had to be kept quiet."

"You don't have magic," Myles said, perplexed.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Ileana said, deciding that there was no need to keep up the masquerade from anyone in the room anymore. If she was right, Roger himself would find out before the night was over. She removed her illusion, and everyone who hadn't seen it before gasped. "I'm Ileana Melinsere. The Grand Mage." There was a knock on the door, and Ileana resumed her illusion in an instant. It was Timon.

"It's time, Sq-Sir Alan," he said.

After giving Jonathan and Alanna a minute alone, they all walked to the practice courts. Roger was waiting for them there. "Let the combat begin," Roald said quietly.

For everyone who was watching, it was horrible. They could see that Alanna and Roger were very evenly matched, even with Alanna's hands. Because of this it was impossible to predict what was coming next, and everyone was kept in suspense-except Ileana, that is. But what no one expected was for Roger to slit through Alanna's corset.

"Halt!" roared the King. "_What is this?_"

"Let me explain," said Thom as Alanna ducked behind a curtain to fix her shirt. He explained about the masquerade, and how he and his sister had switched places. Everyone who hadn't known looked stunned.

"Who knew?" demanded Roald, his voice dangerous. "Who knew?"

"I knew," Jonathan, Ileana, Myles, Coram and Gary said as Alanna stepped from behind the curtain. The King would have said more but for Roger's interruption. He leapt at Alanna, swinging his sword furiously, astonishing everyone there, screaming insults.

Alanna blocked out of sheer reflex and fought for her life. Their swords were darting silver flashes, moving so fast that they were blurred. Then suddenly another sword appeared in Roger's hand, and too quickly for Alanna to grab the ember-stone.

Throwing caution to the winds, Ileana jumped forward, moving her hands furiously. A whip of violet fire snaked around the illusion, dispelling it. Another appeared, and the fire burned that out too, and another, and another. Everyone stared.

Roger was losing, and he knew it. Desperately, he shouted hoarsely in the Old Tongue. A huge orange cloud appeared, and reached for Jonathan, the King, and everyone around them. The courtiers screamed and stepped back, and Alanna leapt forward, trying to pierce through the cloud.

Ileana shouted, chanting, violet fire whipping around and around the room. It collected in a spear and pierced through the heart of Roger's spell, showing a way to the sorcerer-Duke. Alanna lunged, forward, and ran him through the heart. She fell to her knees beside him, panting.

"But-you said you didn't have magic," whispered Raoul to Ileana.

Ileana was shaking, gasping from all of the magic that had gushed through her without a moment for her to prepare. "Well-maybe a little-" She fainted. 


	24. The Attack

Well, well, well…we finally get to some non-TP plot. Melodramatic plot, yes, but still. The next chapter will be more non-TP plot. Fun fun fun! By the way, I apologize. This wasn't the best idea in the world, I know. I just had to think of something to remind everyone that Uusoae was still out there, lurking. Please…more reviews…

Kat-Thanks!

Orange-Here it is, and gracias.

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Twenty-four-The Attack

When Ileana next woke, it was morning again. She remembered the events of the previous night with a grimace. The first thing she saw was Anjeyla, sitting in a chair by her bed, book in hand, shaking her head with a wry grin.

"Oh, gods, no," Ileana groaned, closing her eyes again. "Anyone but you."

Anjeyla gave a wicked chuckle. "Oh, but it is me." She put her book down, marking her place. "You were a wonderful sight last night, with that explosion of magic, and then fainting-right at the Prince's feet, I might add."

"_Shut up_," Ileana said through gritted teeth. "You're worse than Alanna."

"It's one of my charms."

"What are they saying, though? I hope you managed to quell the more outrageous-or true-rumors."

"I did, actually," Anjeyla said. "All that they're thinking now is that you're Goddess-chosen-that was some of Her magic you used, you know-and because of that you knew about Duke Roger and so hid your Gift. And your friends and everyone else who likes you are being a great help."

"Well, that's a relief," said Ileana. She sat up, and was swamped by a sudden dizzy spell. She frowned. _That's odd. I shouldn't be dizzy. It wasn't _that_ much magic I used._ "Now that I'm awake, I'm going to go get some breakfast. I'm starving."

Anjeyla nodded. "I've got to go. I've got to meet-well, I've got to go."

"Have fun with Gary," Ileana said with an evil grin, shaking off another dizzy spell that made the grin disappear off her face as soon as Anjeyla left. _What is wrong with me?_

After breakfast she felt worse, not better. Her head was starting to hurt, and she felt…pressure. Not in any specific place, just-pressure. Shaking the dizziness, the headache, and the pressure off (somewhat) she went to go find Alanna and Jonathan and tell them she was alive. 

Jonathan was in his rooms, but Alanna wasn't. The Prince frowned at her as she walked in, but didn't say anything. Ileana sat down in a chair, and not a moment too soon-she thought the dizzy spell might have knocked her off her feet if she hadn't. "Where's Alanna?" she asked, doing her best to keep her voice from pulsing with her head.

"She's visiting with Thom, and filling him in on the past eight years or so." He looked at her, hard. "Are you all right?"

"Fine. Perfectly fine," Ileana lied, putting on a fake smile. "Look, I've got to go and talk to Myles-see what the rumors are."

He nodded. "Go through Alanna's rooms-if Faithful's there, he can tell her you're up. See you later."

Ileana made it halfway through Alanna's bedroom before falling to the floor, clutching at her head. It felt like someone was sticking knives through it, and the dizziness grew worse. The pressure returned at full force. _It's the shields! _Ileana realized with horror. _My shields-not the magical ones, but the ones against attacks! Chaos is breaking through-_ No wonder she couldn't resist the headache. It was god-power attacking her. At that moment, however, she grew distracted. 

Lances of red light materialized from thin air and attacked her. Ileana screamed as the pain in her head doubled and tried unsuccessfully to put up magical shields. She could feel the red light starting to overwhelm her and fought back, against both the magic and the pain, trying to call for help at the same time. Uusoae wouldn't let her. Ileana managed to put a thin magical layer between the lances and her with force of sheer will. Her head was beginning to make her lose consciousness, and if that happened she was dead. She was losing her grip on the shields, and she needed help, fast. Jonathan was right in the next room if she could call him. _JONATHAN! _she mind-sent, shields weakening with every second. _JON-_ The red engulfed her, and her puny shields disintegrated. She thought she screamed, but she wasn't sure. Ileana was lost in agony as everything disappeared in a sea of red.

Jonathan was worried. Ileana hadn't looked well, and it would have been obvious to anyone who knew the Grand Mage that she was lying when she said she was fine. The thing was, she should have been. She hadn't used that much magic, after all.

_JONATHAN! _Ileana's mind-voice hit the Prince, and he reeled, dazed with the red-hot pain that came with the message. _JON-_It cut off abruptly, and the pain faded within an eye-blink.

Stumbling to his feet, Jonathan ran for the door and burst through. He screeched to a halt upon entering Alanna's room, stopped by some unknown barrier. Ileana was lying on the floor, screaming in pain as red lances overcame a fading violet barrier to pierce through her head.

Jonathan attacked the barrier keeping him away from Ileana with everything he had. A sheet of sapphire finally overwhelmed it, and with the defeat of the barrier the red lances disappeared. 

He ran for Ileana, falling to his knees to cradle her in his arms. (Tee hee. Oh, I love this. ;)) She was pale, unconscious, face contorted in pain. Gently touching her wrist, the Prince felt for her pulse, but couldn't find one. _ALANNA! _he roared mind-to-mind. _ALANNA!_

Alanna arrived at a run, almost breaking through the door. "What-oh, gods! What happened?" she exclaimed upon seeing Jonathan kneeling on her bedroom floor holding an unconscious Ileana. The Lioness thrust her magic into her friend's stricken body, gasping and falling back upon feeling the red flame that burned through Ileana's veins. "I can't-We need Anjeyla for this."

When Anjeyla arrived, she stopped dead in the doorway and said quite calmly, "Mithros. Not again." The look in her eyes belied her calm tone-Ileana was her best friend. She knelt beside Jonathan, examining Ileana with her magic.

"What do you mean, again?" the Prince demanded, feeling for Ileana's pulse for the umpteenth time. He still hadn't budged from the floor.

"The Ordeal of Sorcery," Anjeyla replied absent-mindedly. Alanna was impressed at her self-control, but she knew that discipline under pressure was one of the first lessons at the City of the Gods. Thom had told her a little of what he knew of the two. "Technically, she wasn't supposed to tell me, but she said it was important for me to know as a member of the Order of the Ring. Ileana said that Chaos was after her personally, and tried to kill her during her Ordeal. She would have succeeded if not for the Goddess. Too bad the Mother wasn't here this time. Now, shut up. I have work to do."

Jonathan fell silent. _Please, gods, don't let anything happen to her. Please-_

The gods, apparently, listened. When Ileana next woke, it was morning again. Upon opening her eyes she winced and stifled a yelp-her head did not react well to light, and that was putting it mildly. The headache made her shoulders ache, which made the headache worse again. It was a never-ending cycle. _Wonderful_, Ileana thought sardonically. She, quite understandably, was not in a good mood, and the thought that she was going to have to spend several days in bed being fussed over did not improve it.

"So I'm alive, after all," she remarked to no one in particular. "I almost wish I wasn't."

"Yes, but it was a near thing." That was a tired-looking Anjeyla, who rose from her chair to close the shades, and Ileana welcomed the blessed dark. "Here. Drink this."

It was a headache potion, and the effort it took for her to sit up and lie back down almost canceled out the effect. "How long?" Ileana asked, gasping.

"Three days. You almost didn't wake. If Jonathan had been a minute later, you wouldn't have. Chaos almost killed you. Next time-" Anjeyla was getting angry, thinking about what could have happened, "next time you might want to realize that when you get symptoms like that, your shields are being probed!"

"I _know _that," Ileana replied. "If I hadn't been a bit drained from the fight with Duke Roger, I would have realized. I'm not stupid, after all. And-" The pain in her head made her stop.

"Here-" Anjeyla reached out a hand, and Ileana shoved it away.

"Don't you even think about it. Even I can see that you look half dead. Let Alanna do it, if you really think it's necessary."

"I do. If I look half dead, you're a ghost." Anjeyla stood up. "By the way, you might want to know that Jon was here up until a few hours ago, when I threw him out. He hadn't eaten or slept in a day or so."

Ileana would have reacted to this more if she hadn't had a killer headache. By the time Alanna arrived, all she could think about was how much her brain hurt. Waves of cool violet brought relief, and she slept.

It was dark when Ileana woke. She felt much better, the headache reduced to a dull pounding. She sat up, carefully, and lay back against her pillows, drained. _Wonderful. Not only is someone hammering a nail through my head, I don't have enough energy to do something about it. Isn't that just delightful._

"Don't you dare even think about getting up. You're not going anywhere for at least two days." Anjeyla looked and sounded much better than she had in the morning.

"I hadn't noticed," Ileana said sourly. 

"Yes, you had." Her friend stood. "I'll go get Jonathan. He nearly bit my head off when he found out that I hadn't told him you were awake this morning." Anjeyla snorted. "You owe me a thank you. You wouldn't have heard the end of it if he had seen you this morning. And you think I fuss." Not giving Ileana a chance to reply, she walked out.

Ileana thought wryly that this was the most traffic her room had seen in months. After a minute or so, there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in," she called. Predictably, it was Jonathan.

He came in and sat down in the chair Anjeyla had occupied. "How are you feeling?" He paused. "If you say 'fine,' I will be very worried, because the last time you said that was three days ago." 

"As a matter of fact, I'm not fine, but I'm practically perfect, in light of all that's happened." Ileana had realized by now that false claims of health got her nowhere. "Other than the fact that I'm dizzy, I can't get up, and my head is being pounded between bricks, I couldn't be better."

"I thought so," he said, touching her temple with a finger. Blue light washed in, and the pain diminished.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Ileana exclaimed, giving him a grateful look.

"I didn't either," he said, somewhat surprised. 

"Jonathan," she said, meeting his eyes, "Thanks."

"Any time," the Prince said with a smile. The smile disappeared, and he looked at Ileana. "I-we were worried," he said, clearing his throat. "If-if anything had happened-" She took his hand, and he squeezed hers in return.

"It didn't," Ileana said. "Thanks to you." They let go of each other's hands, and Jonathan stood up.

"I should go," he said, and left. Ileana watched him go, thoughts whirling through her head.

And the plot thickens! That was totally melodramatic and non-realistic, but oh well. Even flames (which I normally don't like) are welcome, if it means no reviews. I can't write without you people telling me how I'm doing, so press that little blue button!


	25. Departures and Arrivals

All right. Um. Yes, this chapter brings big changes, but I'll try to make it easier than the whole Thayet thing. Keep in mind that I am greatly playing with time here. And enter the second-to-last member of the Order! Can you guess who it is?

Quiggles-Thank you soooo much.

Vanima-edhel-Your user name seems Tolkien-elvish. Sindarin, I think. Am I right? Gracias.

Shinigami Clara-Well, if you think the last chapter was non-TP plot, (which it was) you're in for a whopper now. Hahaha. But yes, after this, we'll get back to SOTL, just with a few BIG changes right now. I'm still not sure exactly how this is going to work.

Dizzy, Sick Wildmage-Why? Is it because you had too much sugar? Thanks.

Shinigami Clara again-No, the illusion wouldn't come off, because when Ileana set it she meant for it to be permanent unless she deliberately took it off. It draws on the magic from her ring, not her Gift, and the divine power has some different traits than the Gift does.

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Twenty-five-Departures and Arrivals

Ileana recovered from Uusoae's assassination attempt quite rapidly. When her drained Gift returned, she was able to use it to heal herself. Unfortunately, her predictions about Jonathan's fussing were quite true. A tiny part of herself greatly enjoyed it, but that part was quickly squashed.

As they had previously agreed, Jonathan sent "Sir Gerard" off on some obscure errand that Ileana told her friends would take a long time. They saw her off, both parties promising to write.

Soon after Ileana was able to get out of bed (she would still get headaches for the next week or so, though) Alanna and Coram left for the Great Southern Desert. Everyone came to see them off. 

"I'll miss you," Ileana whispered, hugging Alanna. "See you sooner than you think." Alanna looked surprised, but nodded and hugged back. Ileana scratched Faithful around the ears, and he butted his head against her hand. After that she backed off to let the others say their goodbyes. 

Jonathan stood a long time looking after their departing forms, and Ileana stood behind him, not sure what to say. She was in a bit of an awkward situation where the Prince was concerned.

"She'll be back, Jonathan," Ileana put a hand on his shoulder. "She loves you, you know."

"I know. And I love her as well, as I suspect you know." Ileana nodded, holding back her emotions-she wasn't even sure what they were. Suppressing her feelings brought on the beginnings of a headache. Unfortunately for her, Jonathan noticed. He had an uncanny ability to see through her barriers-it was almost as if they were bonded in some way. (Hint, hint. Don't really hear much about that until very close to the end of the story.) The Prince looked her in the eyes, touching her temples, and a beam of sapphire shot through her forehead. Ileana hadn't known before that he had healing powers-they certainly weren't as strong as hers, or Alanna's-but she remembered that he had done some healing at the Drell River Valley. In any case, his magic had more to do with strengthening than actual healing. 

Ileana made a face, drawing her thoughts back to the situation and away from her emotions, temporarily, ignoring the quivery feeling that came when he touched her. "I appreciate it, Jon, you know I do, but would you _please_ stop fussing? I hate being taken care of."

"Yes, well," Jonathan said, "it's one of the consequences of being universally loved." He used that light response to disguise his true thoughts. He wasn't normally fussy-Alanna had even told him that that was one of the things she liked, that he treated her as a comrade. But when something happened to Ileana, or she was in danger-well. He knew he worried about her too much, he just couldn't help it. If something happened to her…The Prince was drawn back to the present when Ileana laughed.

"Universally loved? I wish. Come on-it's getting cold out here, and we have to get ready. Court is in session tonight, and from now on, I'm Thayet." She held the door for him, and they went inside, both of them deep in thought.

The two of them were intercepted walking by the stables by the King and Queen themselves, along with an unfamiliar woman. Ileana, dressed as Thayet, dropped immediately into a deep curtsy. Jon halted in surprise. "Mother. Father. I did not expect to find you here. We were just seeing Alan off." (Note to readers-it is highly improbable that the royals would be here in this particular situation in real Tortall, but hey, it's a story! And this is one of the two parts where the playing with time thing comes in.)

"Jonathan," Queen Lianne smiled. "Princess Thayet. May I introduce you to our new horsemistress? This is the K'miri woman Onua Chamtong."

Ileana's eyes widened, and Jonathan sent her a mental question. She shook her head. "Delighted to meet you, Mistress Chamtong," she said.

"Onua, Highness," the new horsemistress said. She looked much the same as she had been described in the books (sorry, can't remember at the moment), except for the fact that there was a bruise on her cheekbone and had a fading black eye. Ileana remembered the tales of abuse by her husband.

"We cannot stay," King Roald said. "We were just seeing the lady off. She is making a trip to Galla to find some horses for the King's Own." (Sound familiar? Playing with time, remember.)

Jonathan nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Onua," and Ileana curtsied again. The two parties went their separate ways, and Ileana pondered the new event, Jonathan remaining silent. _Does this mean that Daine is coming soon? If so, then where is Numair?_

The night at Court went fairly normally, which is to say it was thoroughly boring. Delia was delighted to find Alanna gone and went about flirting with Jon with unusual intensity. _He looks like a mouse cornered by a cat_, Ileana thought with some amusement, _with his back against the wall_. She decided to go rescue him. Gathering her pale purple skirts about her, the Grand Mage went to the aid of the Heir to the Throne. She was in an amethyst ensemble, and the silver embroidery on her gown swished as she walked.

Jonathan saw her coming and gave a sigh of relief. "If you'll excuse me, Lady Delia," he said politely. She pouted, and the Prince shoved past her to bow to Ileana and lead her onto the dance floor.

"Thanks," he said, with a grateful look.

"Don't thank me," Ileana laughed, "you looked like you could use a hand. Anyway, you're getting me away from them." She pointed to a group of adolescents, who were staring at her wistfully as she whirled by. Jonathan snickered, choosing to ignore the fact that he had the same reaction, just hidden.

He walked her back to her room, and she invited him in for a late-night cup of tea. Ileana's rooms as Thayet were quite spacious, in the near end of the royal wing . Jonathan accepted her offer readily. As she set the teapot down, she swayed, the room starting to spin. The Prince grabbed her shoulders to keep her on her feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked sharply.

Ileana pushed him away, realizing what was happening. She reached for her Gift and poured almost all of it into the strongest shield that she could She wasn't a minute too soon-the red lances that she had seen before returned with full force. Ileana thanked the Goddess that she had figured out what was coming-a second time unprepared, she probably would have died. The Grand Mage wove another layer of violet fire and put it on top of her initial shield, crushing the red between two sheets of her Gift. Pressing down, her magic bore down on Uusoae's and the red vanished in a blinding flare of violet light that knocked both Ileana and Jonathan off their feet. 

"Gods," he said shakily, picking himself up off the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Ileana said, trying and failing to sit up. "Well, a bit drained."

"And no wonder, as much power as you used on those shields," Jonathan replied. He pulled her up and helped her into her bedroom, making a conscious effort not to be overbearing, which paid off. "You need to get some sleep."

Ileana nodded, using her ring both to replenish her magic and set wards around her room. "See you in the morning, then." After he left, she sank into her bed, glad to lie down, rest, and just be alive.

But her night wasn't over yet.

"Ileana," the Goddess said. "Wake, my daughter."

She sat up. Moonlight was pouring through her window-it was the middle of the night, long after Jon had left-and the Mother was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Goddess," she whispered.

"I have another task for you. But know that you have averted Uusoae's attacks quite well, and that was the last for the time being."

__

That's a relief, Ileana thought. "What do you ask of me?"

"There is a man, in the Lower City," the Goddess replied, "one who will be the next of your order. You know him, or know of him, yet you have not met yet. He needs your help."

"Then I will go to him." The Mother nodded, and reaching out her hand, She sent Ileana into a sea of emerald light.

Ileana was in one of the slums of Corus, in a dark alley besides a tavern. She had no idea where she was, but it was in one of the more unsavory quarters. After a moment of thought, she put on the illusion of Gerry. No one knew her as the knight here, and a beautiful young woman walking around in this part of town in the middle of the night would bring some unwanted difficulties.

Propelled by some unnamed force, Ileana walked around the building and approached the door of the tavern. Light, raucous laughter, and the smell of beer poured out. She made a face, which was echoed by the yowl of disgust that came from behind her. Ileana turned, surprised.

"Faithful! What are you doing here?" she asked the black cat trotting out from the darkness of the alley, violet eyes glittering. He jumped onto her shoulder, settling himself.

__

The Mother thought you could use a bit of help, he informed her.

Ileana laughed. "I probably could. Well, let's find our mystery man and get this over with."

__

How do you know who he is?

"I don't. I think I'll know when I see him." The cat rolled his eyes, and Ileana grinned. Turning towards the door, she made to enter the tavern. But that was not to be.

About to climb the stairs by the door, Ileana jumped back suddenly. A man was hurled down the stairs from within. Remaining in the background, Ileana saw that the man was near death-severely beaten, and clearly almost starved. He tried to get up, and fell back. She repressed the urge to go heal him immediately, and knew somehow that this was who she was looking for.

A huge, mean-looking man, obviously the tavern-keeper and presumably the one that had thrown the mystery man out, brandished his fist at the man lying on the ground.

"That teaches you to come steal my bread, sir _mage_," he sneered. "You charlatan! You good-for-nothing beggar!" He slammed the door behind him as he reentered the tavern, and the light, noise, and beer faded. Ileana stepped forward, approaching the stranger, who flinched away from her.

"No-it's all right. I'm here to help you-the Goddess sent me." He looked up at her and stared disbelievingly, and Ileana saw his face for the first time. She had the odd feeling that she knew him-or knew of him-from somewhere, but he was all covered with grime, so she couldn't really tell. "Come with me."

He tried and failed to get up, and fell back again. "Here," Ileana said, and took his hand. She would take him to her pseudo-Earth-it was the one place where she was sure of not being interrupted, except by the members of the Order. Normally she wouldn't have trusted the stranger, but if he was going to be the next of her Order, he would have to learn about Earth, and Ileana herself, eventually. "Cimodanbarzulmortel!"

The world faded out and began to spin, and cleared again. They were now in what used to be Ileana's living room, with dull peace carpet and flowery furniture. Ileana looked at the pictures of her grandparents when they were young with a pang. The man she had rescued gaped. "Who are you?" he rasped.

"Ileana. The Grand Mage," she replied, and the stranger's eyes widened. "Hold still, now." The man had only minor injuries, and she was able to heal them with no trouble, even removing the dirt from his face to better see his features. He stood up, and it was Ileana's turn to gasp.

The stranger was tall, even taller than Ileana, who dwarfed almost all of the courtiers. He was long and lean, with long, thick black hair and huge hands, and moved like an overgrown cat. His eyes were black and set underneath black brows, and they were kind. Ileana probed with her magic, feeling him do the same, already knowing what she would find. There was a huge reservoir of black-colored Gift, that sparkled like the starry sky. "Arram Draper," she said, "who fled from Carthak and Emperor Ozorne. Or should I say Numair?"

Numair's eyes widened. "How do you know who-no, wait. If you're the Lady of the Ring, and the stories are true, then you have books-books that tell of Tortall and its inhabitants. Isn't that right, Grand Mage?"

"Ileana," she replied automatically. She had to go through this routine with every member of her Order-except Anjeyla that is. Ileana half-smiled, knowing that the day Anjeyla called her by her title was the day that the sun would rise in the west. She brought her thoughts back to the present. "Yes, that's right."

"But why rescue me?"

"Because I want you to be the next member of my order."

Instead of being stunned as Ileana had expected, Numair nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that makes sense." He thought a moment, and seemed to come to a certain decision. He bowed. "I would be honored. But-ah-what am I to do for the time being? Ozorne still hunts me." 

"I will take you to a friend of mine at the Palace, and he will give you a job as a Court mage. He will decide when the time is right to introduce you to the King and Queen, or I will. I have considerable influence at Court as Thayet, and we can always say that you came from Sarain. Until then, you can lie low with that friend I've been talking about. And as for Ozorne," she added as Numair opened his mouth, "I do not think that he will look to you so close to the Tortallan sense of power. I could set protections on you if you wish, but doing them yourself would serve the same purpose, and I suspect you already have." Numair looked a trifle confused, and no wonder.

__

Things tend to move a bit fast when Her Highness the Grand Mage sticks her nose in, Faithful said smugly, and Ileana glared.

"He talks?" Numair asked.

__

No, I don't, Faithful said sarcastically.

"Hush, both of you," Ileana said, and reached for Jonathan mind-to-mind. It was approximately four in the morning, but she chose to ignore that little detail.

__

Jon, are you awake? she asked silently, knowing he would recognize her mind-voice.

__

I am now, he said after a few seconds. _Is everything all right? Where are you?_

Earth. The Goddess sent me to the Lower City about half an hour ago, saying that I needed to rescue the next member of our Order. I did, and his name is Numair Salmalin. He's very powerful, and I brought him here to heal his wounds. He fled from Emperor Ozorne of Carthak, and accepted my offer to become a member of our Order. I said either you or I could get him a position at Court, but that he should lie low for the time being. Would it be all right if he stayed with you for a couple of days? If you don't mind, I'll bring him now, or we can spend the night here.

No, it's all right, Jonathan said after a moment. _I'll be glad to help. _

Thank you very much, Ileana said, and broke contact.

"Well, it's all settled," Ileana said to Numair and Faithful. "Numair, I just talked to Jonathan, and he said you're welcome to stay with him until we get you settled."

"_Prince_ Jonathan?" Numair asked, startled.

"Yes," Ileana said. He didn't get a chance to say anything more, because with a swirl of violet light, Ileana took them to Tortall.

Longest chapter yet! Hope you like it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	26. Disturbing Qualities

Sorry it took so long to update. The cause is a major research paper and a case of writer's block.

Mackinoerin-Thank you very much.

SurfAngel-Wow, I'm flattered. TP would probably sue, though.

Xenya-I am, I am!

Wildmage-Those issues will be addressed either in the epilogue or in a sequel.

Shinigami Clara-Ookay. Numair is one of my favorite characters also, though not _the_ favorite. I like Alanna more. Though if you get right down to it, Polgara from the David Eddings books might be the winner.

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Twenty-six-Disturbing Qualities

The light dissipated, and Ileana, Faithful, and Numair were back in Ileana's rooms in the royal wing.

"Follow me," Ileana said, and the two of them following, she led the way to Jonathan's rooms, less than a minute away from her own. Looking around even though no one was up, she knocked softly on the door. It opened immediately, and Jonathan, fully dressed, ushered them in before closing the door.

"Master Salmalin, I presume," the Prince said.

Numair bowed. "Your Highness."

"What I think we'll do," Jonathan said, skipping the formalities, "is not make a big fuss over your arrival. You can just say you left Sarain after hearing that Princess Thayet was here. That's not a very noticeable story-people have actually done that-and it gives you an excuse to be seen with her. You can stay here for what's left of tonight, and we'll find you some quarters tomorrow." He looked at Ileana. "What do you think?"

"It sounds fine to me," she replied. Numair thanked them both, and went into the next room to the bed Jonathan had readied. _It's a good idea, Jon_, Ileana mindspoke._ He needs a fresh outlook of Tortall, one besides the one he acquired in the slums._

The slums? He frowned. _I hope you didn't go there as yourself_, he said, and sighed in relief when she shook her head. (I love this next line. It's Mercedes Lackey's.) _Anyway, Ileana, _he said as she covered a yawn, _you're the one who looks like she needs a fresh outlook. The outlook you have from your bed._

Ileana grinned, yawning again. _You may be right_, she said, and walked toward the door. She stopped with her hand on the knob. _And quit being overprotective! I'm a big girl._ With that, she left, going to get some much-needed sleep. Jonathan grinned after her, shaking his head.

The next few months after that were uneventful. Jonathan's plan for Numair worked like a charm, and the mage fit in relatively well, considering. In due time, the Goddess appeared with his ring, and he became a full-fledged member of the Order. (The last one-Myles already is-should be obvious.) Ileana herself was happy about her situation in general, except for one little problem.

The problem, actually, was Jonathan. In the weeks at Court after Alanna's departure for someplace warm, he…changed. Not drastically, but Ileana was starting to see some disturbing qualities in him. More pride, for one thing, and more restlessness. Ileana ordinarily would have been one of the first to say that a little pride was healthy, but the Prince looked to be developing a little too much. He was acting like he was more conscious of his title, and was starting to sound condescending at times. Ileana didn't like any of this, but she kept her mouth shut, at least around Jonathan himself. She discussed the subject with Faithful on one dreary day. 

Every so often the Goddess would send Faithful to check on her, and the remainder of his time was spent with Alanna, who was kept from noticing when the cat was gone. 

What's bothering you now? Faithful asked. They were in one of the indoor practice courts, because there were servants in Ileana's rooms.

Ileana glared. "There's not _always_ something bothering me."

Well, there is this time. Your wonderfully courteous reply says that much. Now, are you going to 

tell me, or would you rather me drag it out of you? I have to get back to the Great Southern Desert sometime, you know, the cat said.

"All right, it's Jonathan! He's been acting…different…lately, and it's very disturbing."

Different how?

"He's acting-well, he's acting like a prig, if you really want to know," Ileana replied. "He's acting self-centered and full of himself, and he's making a big deal out of his title, which I have never known him to do before. Not outright, but it is there. He's also getting…well, I suppose you could say restless. He calls it 'a trap he was born into.' He's thinking selfishly. He doesn't like doing what the courtiers want him to."

Well, Faithful said after a moment, _who does? Not you, certainly._

"I know, and that's perfectly reasonable, but it's the _way_ he's doing it! He's saying and doing things he wouldn't normally do just to get back at them, and that's the wrong thing to do. I-" She would have said more if the cat hadn't interrupted.

You're right. However, it seems that there isn't anything you can do about it, except to 'weather the storm', so to speak. In those books of yours, it should tell you what happens, anyway.

"It does," Ileana said after a moment. "It gets better, after a while. After we go to the desert, which we should in a month or two. I'm just whining, I suppose. I wish I could do something about it."

That's Alanna's job, in a sense, the cat replied reasonably. _And if that's all you need to say, I should be going. _Not waiting for an answer, Faithful abruptly disappeared. Ileana rolled her eyes, but smiled, mood much improved. 

On the way back to her rooms from the practice courts, Ileana ran into Jonathan himself. Deep in thought, she didn't even notice he was there until he tapped her on the shoulder. He was surprised at her lack of attention-he couldn't remember the last time she hadn't noticed his, or anyone's for that matter, presence. "Come back, Ileana," he said lightly.

Ileana started, avoiding his eyes. "Oh. Sorry, but I have something to do. See you later." With that, she hurried off, and Jonathan stared after her.

The next couple of weeks after that went smoothly, at least on the surface of things. Ileana had decided to just let the problem lie, and to some extent avoided Jonathan. He noticed, and wondered why, but he never got a chance to ask her about it. She realized that the best thing to do was let affairs take their natural course, but took some satisfaction at realizing that Alanna would knock some sense into her Prince soon. It had been a long time since she had gotten so close to letting her emotions get the better of her, but Grand Mage or not, Ileana was only 

human, after all.

Two weeks after that, Coram arrived from the Bloody Hawk bearing a letter from Ali Mukhtab and the scrolls containing the history of the Bazhir. Ileana knew that the letter was the Voice of the Tribes asking Jonathan to be his successor. The Prince was deep in thought for a few days after reading the letter and the scrolls. Several times he grew close to discussing the subject with Ileana, but always changed the subject. Ileana borrowed the history when he was done, and found it intriguing. After thirteen years in Tortall, she was still eager to learn anything about her "new" world that she might have missed. It was then that Jonathan began to make noises about visiting Alanna, and though he didn't mention it, the Voice of the Tribes. Wanting to see Alanna, Ileana volunteered to accompany him, as did Myles.

The ride up might have been interesting for some, but it was undoubtedly close to torture for poor Ileana. Jonathan spent the entire trip brooding over Alanna and discussing why a Prince marries. Ileana was forced to listen, having nowhere else to go. She sympathized with Jon, but it was horrible to listen to him, someone she liked as considerably more than a friend, (Ugh. I personally hate that phrase. Friendship, I think, is just as valuable. Without my friends, I'd be nothing.) obsess over Alanna, her best friend. She was on the edge of losing her patience by the time they neared the Bazhir camp. Ileana didn't lose her temper often, but she was close to doing so now. Myles gave her a sympathetic look, his powers of observation showing him a great deal, but Ileana didn't notice. Jonathan started talking for the umpteenth time about what his parents would say about the hopeful betrothal, and Ileana was close to strangling him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, alerted by the look on her face.

Ileana was tempted to take the Prince by the shoulders, shake him for a while, and punch him in the face. _One week. One whole week of enduring the worst torture short of that given by Uusoae, and _now_ he asks if something's bothering me?_ "No," she said, teeth clenched, not caring that he knew she was lying, "Everything's just jolly."

She was saved from having to take drastic measures by their arrival at the home of the Bloody Hawk. Ileana forgot her mood for a moment, taking in the sights. There was a clear path to the center of the village, surrounded by many tents. From what she could see of the insides, some were luxurious, with hangings and plush rugs. Further observation was stopped by Faithful, who came running up to jump onto her shoulder.

Took you long enough to get here, he informed her. Ileana didn't reply, still getting her temper under control. She usually kept it under tight restraints, as well as her emotions, but when her anger was let loose it was as bad as or worse than Alanna's. Her eyes were drawn back to the village when a man approached. Ileana eyed him unobtrusively, and thought that the newcomer was Halef Seif. He was tall, hook-nosed and lean, and looked to be in his late thirties. 

Her guess was proved right when the man came up to them, bowed to Jon, and said, "I am Halef Seif, headman of the Bloody Hawk. I welcome you to our tribe, Northern Prince."

Jonathan dismounted and nodded. "I thank you, in the name of myself and my companions. I assume Al-er, The Woman Who Rides Like a Man told you who we are?"

The headman nodded, not bothering to concede his amusement. "She and her man Coram will be here shortly. Her cat, I see, is already here." He gave Ileana and Faithful a curious glance, taking in the violet of both their eyes. "Princess Thayet, I presume?" Halef offered a hand to help her down. Ileana took it and slid gracefully to the ground. She had decided to wear breeches instead of a riding dress, a decision for which she was now grateful. Unlike Alanna, she loved dressing up, but skirts wearing skirts while riding _was_ a hassle.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance," Ileana said to the headman as he bowed. Myles also dismounted, and he and Halef Seif exchanged greetings. By then a number of curious Bazhir had emerged from their tents, and most of them seemed to be staring at Ileana. She viewed them with disguised amusement.

At this point, Alanna and Coram joined the group. Alanna's eyes lit up upon seeing them, especially Jonathan, and he looked similar. Ileana suppressed a pang of jealousy. _Stop that!_ she scolded herself. Myles looked amused. Everyone reached across carefully maintained distances to shake hands, which entertained Ileana-and she suspected some of the Bazhir-to no end. 

After the preliminary greetings, everyone was carted off to a feast. Ileana and Jonathan were treated like the royalty they were, and Myles was an object of great interest to some of the Bazhir children. Ileana chatted with Alanna for quite some time, and Alanna in turn with Myles. Jonathan in turn got acquainted with Ali Mukhtab, the two of them disappearing for about half an hour before returning to the rest of the crowd. The Lioness and the Prince did not speak to each other for long enough for gossip to start, but Ileana saw them eyeing each other frequently, even timidly. She shook her head, grinning, and a group of young Bazhir men eyed her appreciatively. Ileana rolled her eyes.

Some things never change, Faithful informed her smugly. Ileana chose not to reply. As Alanna was talking to Myles, Ileana spied two teenagers watching them, and her, and Jon. _Alanna's apprentices-Kara and Kourrem, I think-Ishak died when he tried to use. _Smiling and nodding to the Bazhir who greeted her, she made her way to them. Kara was the first to notice her, and nudging Kourrem, she curtsied deeply.

"Princess Thayet," she said, eyes widening as she saw Ileana up close for the first time.

"No need to be so formal," Ileana said, smiling. "Please, call me Thayet."

That opened the way for a large amount of questions. How long had she known the Woman Who Rides Like a Man? Was she a knight too? Did she know how to do magic? How long were they staying? Did she know how to weave? Were Alanna and the Northern Prince in love?

Ileana answered the questions patiently, the last making her laugh. She had known Alanna since they were both a little younger than the age the three were now. No, she wasn't a knight, but she did know how to fight. Yes, she did know how to do some magic, but it wasn't widely known. They were staying until Jonathan concluded his business there. She knew how to weave; she had learned in school. (In the City of the Gods they had practiced a form of thread magic, actually weaving their spells; Ileana had loved it. However, she didn't mention her time in the City to the apprentices.) The last question she evaded, saying that Alanna and Jonathan were very good friends and had known each other as long as Alanna and Ileana had. The girls weren't satisfied with her answer, but let it lie, still a little intimidated.

After the feast, Ileana made her way to a guest tent which had been prepared for her. Jonathan walked with her, since his tent was near hers in the nicer part of the village, but she noted with amusement that he sneaked off in the general direction of Alanna's tent not long after. At that point Faithful came in. Ileana raised a questioning eyebrow at him, to which he said, _I spotted His Royal Highness coming and took my leave_, swishing his long black tail.

Ileana laughed. "Made yourself scarce, hmm? I would have thought you'd have wanted to watch. I know _I _would."

Faithful snorted, a rather interesting sound coming from a cat. _You have a sick mind_, he informed her. _Now, I for one am going to bed._

Ileana laughed again and doused the lamps with a thought, climbing into her bedroll. Soon she fell deeply asleep, wanting to be up and about with the sun.

Sorry for the wait! I would have made this chapter much longer, but it would have gotten to be _too _long, so I ended it here. The next one ought to be up fairly soon, but I'm not making any promises. It's finals week; fun fun fun. Review!


	27. The Bloody Hawk

FINALS…I hate finals…Oh well. I should be studying, but obviously, I'm not. I've been looking forward to doing this chapter. Here goes.

Neve-Why did you get tired of Kat? Well, thanks for reviewing.

Bubblegum*girl-Thanks! No, Ileana wouldn't have brown eyes, because while she's pretending to be Thayet, she doesn't actually cast an illusion of her. It's not really necessary, since, for story purposes, no one at Court knows what the real Thayet looks like. In any case, Thayet's eyes are hazel, which I've always thought of as closer to green. :)

Shinigami Clara-Yes, I'm having a lot of fun with the whole Alanna knocking sense into Jon (or trying to) thing. I don't know what I'm going to do about Josiane, though. You like the Elenium? My favorite is the Malloreon, and then the Tamuli. The whole cooking thing is hilarious.

Orange-Thanks, I've been trying to update quicker.

Anyway, for lack of a better chapter title…

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Twenty-seven (wow, this will be a looong story)-The Bloody Hawk

Out of reflex, Ileana woke at dawn. Quickly she went through the clothes she had brought, and with reluctance decided on a dark green riding dress. As Thayet, she needed to remind people who she was every so often. Ileana undid her hair from its floor-length braid and coiled it at the nape of her neck. She slipped daggers into a few hidden pockets of her dress and turned to go.

__

Old habits die hard, hmm? That was Faithful, stirring from sleep.

"Yes, and I'm glad this habit didn't die," Ileana retorted. "It never hurts to be prepared."

__

Did it ever occur to you that your magic would be enough? What will the Bazhir say?

"Yes, it did occur to me, and the Bazhir won't find out." Reaching for the tent flap, she suddenly thought of a better idea and stepped back.

"Cimodanbarzulmortel!" Ileana said. By now, transferring to Earth didn't bring Ileana the flood of bad memories that it had used to, and she had realized long ago some of the benefits of having access to technology, as well as certain other resources.

It was those other resources she needed now. Muttering to herself, Ileana went to her bookshelf, scanning the shelves before she found what she needed. Her copy of The Woman Who Rides Like a Man was somewhat beat up from its multiple readings, but still as useful as ever. With a thought, Ileana transferred herself back to Tortall.

She was standing on the sand just outside of her tent. Looking around, she saw Alanna and Myles walking toward her, talking, but they were still close to the other end of the village. Ileana was hurrying towards them when a hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

It was Jonathan.

Though she didn't move to turn and face him, Ileana knew who it was as soon as he touched her. Of all of the people she didn't want to talk to, the Prince was at the top of the list. "Ileana?" he asked. When she didn't reply or turn around, he gently turned her so that she was facing him, not releasing his grip on her shoulder. Their eyes locked, and Ileana immediately veiled all of her emotions, staring at him impassionately. Why couldn't Alanna and Myles walk faster?

Jonathan's grip tightened, and she bit her lip. "Ileana, why won't you talk to me?" he asked, voice rough. "What did I do?"

With relief, Ileana heard Alanna, much closer now, calling her name. "I-I have to go," she said quietly, tearing her gaze away from his and shrugging off his grip. She turned to leave, and Jonathan caught her wrist. Ileana stopped as if hit, not turning around. She was quite capable of getting free, but couldn't get herself to move.

Alanna had reached them by then, Myles slightly behind her. "Ileana-Jonathan, what are you _doing_?" 

The Prince immediately let go of Ileana and made a hasty exit. Alanna stared at his retreating back with a frown.

"Ileana, what was that?" the Lioness asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Ileana murmured, giving Myles an imploring glance. She didn't want to deal with all of the impending questions-she wasn't even sure if she knew the answers.

Myles gave her an understanding-and shrewd-look and said, "Alanna, have you told Ileana all of the recent developments?"

"No, she hasn't," Ileana said quickly before Alanna could protest at the change of subject. 

"I suspect you knew about them before I did," her friend grumbled. "But first, Myles asked me to be his heir, and I agreed." Alanna fondly glanced at the smiling knight standing behind her.

"Congratulations, both of you," Ileana said warmly, and embraced them both. "And the second?"

Alanna drew a breath, looking somewhat pained. "Jonathan has asked me to marry him."

Ileana nodded. "I know," she said quietly.

Alanna started to say something, then stopped, looking at Myles. "I'll see you both later," the knight said, recognizing that Alanna wanted to talk to Ileana without him present. He walked in the general direction of his tent.

"Why don't we move inside?" Ileana asked. The two of them entered her tent and settled themselves, and Ileana looked inquiringly at Alanna. Her uneasiness about the encounter with Jonathan was dissipating.

"It was last night," Alanna began. "He asked me to marry him, which you know."

"And?" Ileana prodded. She knew perfectly well, but she wanted to hear it from Alanna herself.

"And, I'm not sure." Alanna sighed. "I love him, but I don't know if I love him enough. Also, I'm not entirely sure if he's asking me for the right reasons. He's been acting…different…lately. Have you noticed anything?"

It was Ileana's turn to sigh. "Yes, I have. He's been acting the same way for the past few months. Now that you're not around, there's nobody to keep him humble."

"You were always fairly good at that yourself," Alanna said. "And that brings me to another point. Do _you_ love Jonathan? I've suspected for a long time, but you're infuriatingly controlled. And what he and I must have put you through if you are…" She looked at Ileana-who was making an intense study of her hands-sharply. "Mithros. You are in love with him, aren't you."

Ileana let out a breath. "I really don't know. I just-I don't know. And Alanna, promise me you won't do anything about him because of me. If you did, I would never be able to live with myself. Promise me," she said sharply, seeing her friend's hesitation. Reluctantly, Alanna gave her promise, and Ileana nodded. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure," Alanna sighed again. "I really have no idea."

Ileana nodded understandingly, and was about to say something when they were interrupted. Mari Fahrar put her head around the tent flap, and entered when she saw the occupants. She bowed to Ileana and said, "Your Highness, I apologize for interrupting, but Sir Myles said I might find Alanna here. Alanna," she said to the shaman, "I need to speak with you urgently, and I suspect you will be needed elsewhere when I am finished."

With an apologetic look at Ileana, Alanna got up and left. Ileana then went to find some breakfast, as she hadn't yet eaten. Alanna told her later that afternoon that Mari Fahrar had come to see her because Ali Mukhtab, the Voice of the Tribes, was ill and in need of a healer.

"He won't live for much longer," Alanna said, biting her lip.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ileana asked. "I could help you heal him, maybe-" She stopped when Alanna shook her head.

"You're a better-and more experienced-healer than I am, I know," Alanna said, "but it's simply too late."  


"I'm sorry," Ileana said.

The next few days were relatively uneventful, if a bit uneasy. Jonathan failed to get Ileana in a position where they could continue their discussion, for which she was exceedingly grateful. Visitors started arriving at the village, come to look over the future Voice of the Tribes. Several of them were less than enthusiastic when they saw that the proposed candidate was a northerner-the son of the king, in fact. However, there wasn't any real trouble until the arrival of Amman Kemail, the headman of the Sunset Dragon tribe. 

"I will not break bread with the son of the Northern King!" Ileana heard this pronouncement with a certain detachment, listening to Myles say that he should have guessed.

Ali Mukhtab asked Amman Kemail what his complaint was, and upon the headman's asking for combat, said, "Who will speak against this?"

Alanna tried to rise to her feet and was stopped by Kara, Kourrem, Myles and Faithful. Despite this, she nearly broke free of them before Ileana held her down with the force of her mind. _Going somewhere?_ she asked as the Lioness glared and the two who were to fight began to prepare.

__

I won't do anything stupid. Let me go, Alanna said, and Ileana complied. Shaking off the physical holds, Alanna went to bring Jonathan his dagger. Ileana watched them exchange words before Alanna returned to her seat.

__

Jonathan, she mindspoke him. He turned to her with surprise and pleasure, because they hadn't spoken directly to each other since their conversation a few days ago.

__

Yes?

Good luck. And don't do anything stupid, for my sake, and Alanna's.

Me, stupid? Never. And with that, the fight began.

The two men were evenly matched, even counting the fact that Jonathan was an inch or two shorter than the Bazhir. Ileana herself was of a height with the Prince. Jon took the first wound, but it was shallow, and returned with a direct thrust into Amman Kemail's arm. After that it was only a matter of seconds before the Bazhir was lying flat on the ground, unconscious. _Not bad_, Ileana thought, being well acquainted with the Shang arts herself. _Not bad at all._

After Jonathan declined to kill Amman Kemail, Alanna approached the Prince with her healer's bag. "No, let me," Ileana said after looking around surreptitiously for observers, rising and walking forward. She lightly ran a long and slender finger over the gash in Jonathan's chest, ignoring the blood. Violet fire followed in the finger's wake, bringing healing. When the Grand Mage finished, there was no sign that the wound had ever been. Myles, who was standing nearby, whistled appreciatively. Ileana accepted the handkerchief Alanna offered with a nod, and cleaned her hands.

"Thanks," Jonathan said, and Ileana nodded with a smile, which he returned.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Alanna demanded.

"A Shang warrior, presumably," Ileana said, and Jon nodded. 

Myles proceeded to tell Kara and Kourrem what Shang warriors were, and the girls were astounded to learn that there were women among their ranks.

"It isn't at all uncommon among the Shang," the knight told them. "If I'm not mistaken, her Highness knows more than a little of their art herself."

The apprentices looked at Ileana with surprised expressions, and she nodded. However, any further conversation on the subject of Ileana's abilities was stopped by Ali Mukhtab's approach.

"You have earned your way among the Bazhir, Jonathan of Conté," the Voice said formally. "Will you join our people now?"

Ileana silently watched as Ali Mukhtab cut Jonathan's arm and his own, holding them together in the rite of initiation. However, the tribe was very subdued, saying nothing and not holding a feast after the ceremony was complete. Ileana saw that Alanna was disturbed by this, and went to her.

"Well, what did you expect?" Ileana asked reasonably. "That he would be welcomed the way you were? That's not possible in this situation, Jon being King Roald's heir and all. It would be wishful thinking to assume otherwise."

"I hate it when you're practical," Alanna said, but her heart wasn't in it. "You're right, of course, but still."

Nothing of note happened for the rest of the night, and for a few days after that. She and Jonathan were on a friendly basis again, though they avoided the subject of why Ileana was more aloof than usual. Ileana didn't see that much of Alanna, who was busy with Ali Muhktab, her duties as a shaman, and learning about Barony Olau. Ileana spent time with Kara and Kourrem, teaching them more about the scientific aspects of the Gift. She did not tell them who she was, but instead just let them think that Thayet had the Gift, though it wasn't well known. The two apprentices were the only ones to whom Ileana showed her magic, however.

Ileana also helped with the healing of the Voice. Alanna was looking particularly harried, and Ileana forcibly sent her friend back to her tent to rest while she went to the Voice. She entered the ill man's tent with a feeling of trepidation, not knowing what she would say to explain her presence.

"Ali Mukhtab?" she said tentatively. "It's Thayet. I sent Alanna to rest."

"I was not aware that you are a healer," said the Voice from his pallet. "But then, I sense that there are many unexplained things about you."

"I will remedy that," Ileana said. "If you will permit it, I will put the information directly into your mind, for my story would be long in the telling." Mukhtab nodded, and Ileana put her hands to his temples, transmitting her story in the blink of an eye.

"That explains much, Grand Mage" he said after a moment.

"I thought it might," Ileana said, for once not bothering to complain about her title. "But that's not what I'm here for."

With that, she took Ali Mukhtab's hand and reached into him with her Gift. Even though she had been warned by Alanna, Ileana gasped at the extent of the damage in the man's chest. Sick at heart, she let her magic flow through Mukhtab's hand into his body, driving back the damage. There was no way it could be totally healed, but she drove her violet power through his system until he as a mortal could handle no more and withdrew her magic. After accepting the Voice's thanks, Ileana then ducked out of the tent, instantly regretting the quick movement. She swayed, grabbing a tent pole to keep herself upright. 

Ileana shook her head to clear it and made for Jonathan's tent to tell him that he could have a lesson. She only hoped she could make it there before falling flat on her face. 

"It's me, Jon," Ileana said upon reaching the tent. "The Voice is ready for your lesson. May I come in?"

"Of course," he said, opening the flap for her. Upon ducking into the tent, Ileana immediately staggered, and would have fallen if Jonathan hadn't caught her. The Prince helped her to a chair and pushed her head between her knees. After her head stopped spinning, Ileana raised her head and favored him with a weak smile of thanks.

"You and Alanna," Jonathan said, shaking his head as he strengthened her with his own sapphire magic. "If it's not one of you wearing herself to a thread, it's another."

"It comes with the job description," Ileana said wryly, trying to rise and being stopped by Jonathan's restraining hand on her shoulder. "Let me go."

"No. I," he informed her, "am going to learn about the illustrious people whose village we are in, and you are going to stay here and rest. Even Alanna doesn't extend that much of her power into one of her healing sessions."

"Well, I'm not Alanna," Ileana said tartly. "All right, I'll rest, but I'll do it in my own tent. The tribespeople are already talking about you and Alanna. I refuse to let them start on me."

"Point taken." Jonathan released her, and Ileana hauled herself to her feet. She reached her own tent without any problems, and the Prince watched her go with a roll of his eyes.

All right, I wouldn't have stopped there, but this is getting long. I'll try to update sooner-I should be able to now, because it's SUMMER! The next chapter will be the remainder of the visitors' stay with the Bazhir, and the aftermath of Jonathan and Alanna's fight. After that, our friend Uusoae will make a reappearance, and there will be more developments as to the Order of the Ring. This story is looking to be perilously long, so I hope you'll all bear with me. Review, por favor.


	28. Ceremonies

Summer is good…very good.

Sunrunner of Summer-Lol, I'm flattered. Sorry, but I was in Connecticut. I handwrote the chapter there though.

Chibi Chingo-First of all, thank you. I greatly appreciate your review, because it's really helpful in telling me where I have room to improve. The whole time thing…was awkward. Several things just had to happen the way they did for certain things to work. I don't, however, think that her presence as a knight was a problem. Unlike Alanna, Ileana doesn't expose herself as a girl. Gerry simply fades quietly into the background, except as a useful alias. So for all intents and purposes, Alanna _is_ the first lady knight in however many years. Anyway, Ileana had to get trained, as well as meet a lot of people. The Prince-yes, he is out of character, and I realize that. I should have specified that at the very beginning, but I'm trying not to make it _too _outrageous. Some of the little things do need correcting, yes, but keep in mind that for most of the writing I'm not using the books. The 'is he a good kisser' thing-remember, when Alanna regained consciousness after the Tusaine War, she and Jonathan kiss, and Faithful tells them that Myles is coming. Go back to ITHOTG-it's in there somewhere. Yes, it does sometimes come across that Ileana is a Mary Sue of sorts, but I'm working on that. 

Wildmage-*hands Wildmage cookie* Here you go. The whole romance thing…I'm going to. I thought I had already, sort of, but I'm going to more, later.

Bubblegum*girl-No, they will not end up together. *shudders at the thought* Thanks!

Shinigami Clara-The reason he was unfazed is because he's seen a great deal in his time as the Voice. As opposed to receiving all he did at the time of his initiation as Voice-see TWWRLAM-learning the identity of one single woman shouldn't be that big a deal. Thanks for the recommendations!

The Grand Mage

By dragonlady

Chapter Twenty-eight-Ceremonies

In the afternoon of the day that she healed Ali Mukhtab, Ileana spent more time with Kara and Kourrem. Since Alanna was busy, Ileana had interacted with her friend's apprentices as well as the shamans of the other tribes a great deal. Kara and Kourrem were giving a demonstration of their magic to some of the shamans as well as Jonathan, the Voice of the Tribes, Farda, and Halef Seif by the well. Alanna and Myles walked up to the group just as Kourrem brought one of Kara's wind funnels to the ground using thread magic.

"They must be initiated soon," a shaman called Umar Komm told Alanna, with Ileana, Jonathan and Myles listening attentively. "They know as much as any shaman."

Alanna protested, saying that her apprentices, or "chicks," were too young, and Umar Komm offered to come and look in on them as his duties permitted. "I can oversee the school of shamans while the young ones tend to the needs of the tribes," he said.

"I suppose I feel as if I would be deserting my post," Alanna said, and the shaman assured her otherwise.

"It is an honor that you have stayed this long, and no one believes that you will remain among us forever. You will always be welcome to return-all of you," the shaman added, his gaze taking in Ileana, Jonathan and Myles.

With that, Alanna had no choice but to agree to the initiation of her apprentices, and the date of the rite was set to the next full moon, in five days. Umar Komm then drew her aside, and the two of them began to talk in low voices. Myles gave Ileana a questioning look.

"Will you stop that?" she asked, exasperated. "It's not as if I know every little detail of what everyone says just from a few books."

__

I thought you knew everything_, Grand Mage_, Faithful meowed innocently. Ileana glared, and Myles chuckled.

"Well?" Jonathan demanded impatiently. "What are they saying?"

"Be patient, my prince," Ileana said. "They're talking about Ali Mukhtab, and how his health is failing. They're also commenting on how Alanna's never communed with the Voice, and why. Excuse me." Not giving the men a chance to say anything more, Ileana returned to her tent, taking out the book she had brought back from her home-for even after so many years, she still thought of her planet as home.

*reading from book*

__

Umar Komm smiled. "…You are afraid you will lose yourself if you join with another-even if you join only in love, as with your Northern Prince…The lords from the north both love you, each in his own way. It would be a fine thing for our people if the Woman Who Rides Like a Man were to wed the Voice of the Tribes."

"And if I don't?" Alanna asked steadily.

His face was surprised. "Why, then you are still the Woman Who Rides Like a Man, and he is still the Voice."

*end of reading*

Ileana sighed, closing the book. There was no way she could tell that to Jonathan without him taking it the wrong way. In any case, she didn't want him to know. Alanna's life was Alanna's business, and that was that. Ileana put the book away and emerged from the tent, going to talk to Farda. Alanna had said that the Bazhir knew of some interesting healing herbs, and Ileana was just as much a healer as the Lioness.

Supper that night was fairly normal, tinged with excitement about the upcoming initiation of two new shamans. The villagers were greatly interested, seeing as Kara and Kourrem would be their only magic protection against the mages that many raiding groups had. Ileana loved suppers with the Bloody Hawk. There was always storytelling and singing, and she absorbed bits and pieces of the exotic culture with enthusiasm.

Later in the evening, Ileana saw Alanna exit with Halef Seif. _Why-oh, of course. The adoption ceremony._ Jonathan saw her looking.

__

What is it? he Sent.

__

You'll see, Ileana replied.

__

Tell me!

No.

Jonathan looked frustrated and annoyed, and Ileana managed to keep herself from laughing. But it was _very_ satisfying to annoy her Prince, especially when he was acting cocky or self-centered.

Sure enough, after Alanna and Halef Seif returned, the headman went to the center of the circle. "Tonight the northerner called Myles of Olau, the friend of the Bazhir, desires to take Alanna of the Bloody Hawk into his tent as his daughter and heir. By our law, seven men must witness this rite. Who will witness?"

There were murmurs of surprise, and almost every man in the circle volunteered. Halef Seif picked Jonathan, Ali Mukhtab, Coram, Umar Komm-

"Halef Seif," Alanna interrupted, sounding a bit tentative, "I would like my apprentices to witness."

"And I would like to, as well," Ileana put in. 

There were more exclamations of surprise, because Bazhir women were not legally permitted to witness in ceremonies of this kind. However, the apprentices were urged forward, and Ileana also rose to stand with the rest of the witnesses.

The murmurs ceased, and the headman went back to heating his knife by the fire. Alanna and Myles both held out their arms, which Halef Seif cut with the knife and then pressed together. Their intermingled blood dropped to the sand as the Bazhir uttered the ancient words of the adoption ritual.

Alanna grimaced as she was cut, the full importance of what was happening not striking her yet. But when it hit that she now had a father, a father who actually cared about her, tears fell down her face as she and Myles embraced, the surrounding tribe exploding with whoops and cheers.

Ileana, clapping with the rest, quietly left as the feast began. She went to sit on a nearby hill overlooking the desert, a slight breeze stirring her hair. Ileana was happy for Alanna, and for Myles, but she couldn't help remembering her own father. She wondered what he was doing now, or if he even remembered her, but after a while just let go and let the memories wash over her. Ileana knew she would be missed, and so after about a quarter hour returned to the feast, putting on a happy exterior with an ease that was the benefit of years of practice. She didn't notice that Jonathan was watching her as she rejoined the festivities.

Ileana left the celebration at the earliest possible moment, slipping away unnoticed. She returned to her tent and lay down on her bedroll, staring at the ceiling. Lost in thought and feeling sorry for herself, Ileana didn't even notice when she drifted off to sleep.

She was back on Earth, her family disappearing right before her eyes as Uusoae laughed hysterically. Tears falling unheeded down her face, Ileana reached out a hand helplessly as the Goddess sadly watched from a corner of the room.

"No!" she screamed, horrified. "No, no, please no-"

"Ileana. Ileana!" Someone was shaking her. "Ileana, wake up, it's just a dream-"

With a gasp, Ileana sat bolt upright, shaking like a leaf. She put her head on her knees, trying to calm down and failing miserably. Images of her family kept circling through her head, and try as she might, she couldn't seem to stop trembling.

Hands came down on her shoulders and pressed gently, and Ileana heard the sound of someone sitting down behind her. "Are you all right?" a voice asked softly.

"Yes…" The shaking finally stopped, and Ileana twisted and looked up-into a pair of amazingly close blue eyes. Jonathan's eyes. "Jon?" she asked, stunned, though she knew that it couldn't possibly have been anyone else. "How-how did you-"

He moved around so that they were facing each other. "I was coming back from-I mean, I was walking past the tent, and I heard you scream."

"Oh," Ileana said. Though the Prince's tone had been normal, she could tell from his eyes that he was still worried. Worried about her. She also knew that it had been Alanna's tent that he had been coming back from.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked. Ileana looked down, and Jonathan reached out and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "Tell me."

"My family," she replied shortly.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" He looked as if he was seeing a whole new side of her.

"All the time," Ileana said, and tore her eyes away from his. The emotions she felt-caused by the Prince as well as the dream-threatened to overwhelm her, and she cast desperately in her mind for a way to change the subject. "How are things going with Alanna?" she asked, pushing the dream temporarily from her mind.

"Perfectly well, thank you." His tone of voice indicated that he knew exactly what Ileana had been trying to do. "Though our dear Lioness continues to be annoyingly reluctant to give me a definite 'yes'," Jonathan responded, a touch of arrogance returning to his voice where it had not been earlier in the conservation.

"What makes you think she'll accept?" Ileana countered, looking up and allowing some of her annoyance to show.

"Don't be silly. Of course she will. I'm sure the only reason she hasn't already is because of how busy we've all been lately, especially what with her and Myles." Ileana looked away again, the images she had been trying to block returning with full force. " Jonathan winced. "I'm sorry. That was tactless of me."

"No, it's all right," Ileana said, grimacing. "Maybe you should go before you have to endure more of my self-pity."

"Never that." There was an odd note in Jonathan's voice, and Ileana began to look up-then stopped.

Jonathan, already only inches away, was leaning toward her. Suddenly unable to breathe, Ileana remained still as he gently kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Ileana," he said and quietly exited. Ileana lay back down and closed her eyes, but did not sleep for quite some time.

The day of the full moon-the day that Kara and Kourrem would be initiated as shamans-Alanna paid Ileana an early morning call. Very early. In fact, the sun had not yet risen.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Ileana asked, smiling and yawning.

"Why didn't you tell me that the crystal sword was made by Duke Roger?" Alanna demanded, shoving inside her friend's tent.

Ileana blinked. "It completely slipped my mind," she responded truthfully, cursing herself for forgetting.

"Oh," Alanna said, mollified. "Sorry."

"How did you find out?" Ileana wanted to know.

"Jonathan told me," Alanna replied. "He said he asked Myles."

"I really must look at Roger's papers sometime in the very near future." Ileana looked at her friend thoughtfully. "This whole thing really bothers you, doesn't it." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. " Alanna sighed. "I know he's dead, but it's always seemed like things aren't finished yet." She looked at her friend. "Does that make any sense?"

Ileana was trying to think of something to say when there was a cough just outside the tent. Both women turned as Umar Komm put his head around the flap.

"Your pardon, Highness," said the shaman, "but Alanna, the sun rises in a candlemark, and if I am not mistaken, you need to escort your chicks to the place where they will keep their vigil."

"Mithros!" Alanna yelped and hastily followed Umar Komm out of the tent. Chuckling, Ileana went back to sleep.

The rite of initiation that night was everything Ileana had imagined and more. First, Umar Komm read the list of the gods honored by the Bazhir. Then Kara and Kourrem had to go through three magical obstacles before Alanna and her fellow shaman declared the two former apprentices members of the Brotherhood of Shamans. There was an otherworldly air pervading the entire ceremony, and Ileana went to bed that night with a profound sense of awe.

Since she turned her duties over to Kara and Kourrem after they were initiated, Alanna was able to spend almost all of the next fifteen days keeping Ali Mukhtab alive, refusing Ileana's repeated offers of help. Jonathan was also extremely busy during that time, working harder than Ileana had ever seen him work before. But then, she couldn't begin to imagine how much one needed to know to become the Voice of the Tribes, especially for one who was not of the Bazhir in the first place. The "attitude" of the Prince's that both Ileana and Alanna despised, however, continued to manifest itself when the Heir was not in lessons. He only lost his composure in public once, though, in a whispered argument with Alanna. Ileana was very grateful that she was not a witness to that discussion, though she was a part of its aftermath.

After the lesson was over, Jonathan stormed out of Ali Mukhtab's tent, looking for someone to vent his anger to. Ileana, unfortunately, happened to be walking by at the time. "How dare she?" the Prince raged, walking over to her. "How _dare_ she say I'm spoiled? _She_ hasn't been having lessons every hour of the day and night."

"Undoubtedly she feels that you need to make some sacrifices," Ileana said guardedly.

"Are you siding with her?" the Prince demanded hotly.

Ileana met his glare with a calm-and infuriating, she knew-gaze. "I'm not siding with anyone. Excuse me." With that, she went on her way. Ileana did not want to get caught in a struggle between the Prince and the Lioness, though she knew that if she had to take sides she would support Alanna. Whatever her feelings for Jonathan were, she had to admit that his attitude drastically needed improving.

So the days passed, until the day of Jonathan's rite of passage was upon them. As Ileana watched the hilltop where the Prince and Ali Mukhtab were, she was almost as nervous as she had been for either of her own Ordeals. Attitude or no attitude, Jonathan was one of Ileana's best friends-and perhaps more. That thought, however, was shoved out of her head as the ceremony began.

Ali Mukhtab was chanting, his voice stronger than it had been for days. The language was ancient, a remnant of days gone by. Ileana could feel the force of the power that filled the air, and made a mental note to ask the Voice-whoever he was-to teach her the incantation someday.

Suddenly the chanting stopped, and Ali Mukhtab lowered his previously raised arms. After asking Jonathan why he should be permitted to take on the role of the Voice of the Tribes and receiving an answer, there was a long silence. This made the following thunderclap all the more satisfying. The Voice and Jonathan then laid open long gashes in their right forearms, Faithful racing up the hill to prevent Mukhtab from dying of blood loss. Both men reached across the fire that was in between then to clasp the other's wounded arm.

"Two as One." This was Ali Mukhtab, and Jonathan repeated the words after him. Ileana felt the amount of power in the air and shivered.

"Two as One, and Many." There was a whining note in Ali Mukhtab's voice.

"Two as One, and Many." The fire roared above the men on the hilltop, turning a blinding shade of white. Ileana's teeth began to chatter in reaction to the sheer immensity of the resulting magic. Umar Komm was forcibly holding Alanna back.

"One, as Many!"

"One, as Many!" There was silence for a moment, and then-

There was a crash of sound, and Ileana reeled from the force of the power unleashed. Thousands of voices pealed their jubilation, and then all was silent. The residual magic oozed from the air as Ileana and the others raced up to the top of the hill.

Both men had fallen to the ground. Ali Mukhtab was dead, as Ileana had known he would be.

Prince Jonathan of Conté, however, sat up and declared (if rather weakly), "I am the Voice of the Tribes."

And he was.

Wow, that was fun to write. Sorry about the delay-this chapter was only partly written before I went to Connecticut-where I had no access to a computer. I handwrote the rest, however, and think that the writing is much better for it. Can anyone see what I am leading up to in the short term? By the way, I've decided that Daine is not going to show up in this story, but she will in a sequel (which there _will_ be). As I've written this story following the events of the SOTL quartet, the sequel will follow the Immortals. I might write a short story in between the two time periods. So Daine will make an appearance in the sequel, along with Anjeyla's daughter Anjali-a great name, which also happens to be mine. But no promises-all of this is subject to change. As always, review! Please.


	29. Confrontations

Yes, I am evil. I know I haven't updated in…in…well, in a long time. It probably-hopefully-won't be nearly as long before the next chapter, though, what with winter break and all. This one was fun to write, though. Thank you all for bearing with me.

Hazel Eyed Witch 87-Thanks, I'm flattered. As for the U names, they probably won't show up until the next chapter, since I changed plans on this one halfway through. It originally was going to cover more, but have less detail. I like it this way better.

Bookworm056-Thanks. I am working on another story (Harry Potter :-D) but it hasn't been published yet. This one comes first, and it's going slowly enough without my concentrating on another.

Serpent of Light-Lol, thanks. About the U names, see above.

Bubblegum*girl-Why, thank you. Jon…well, you'll find out.

Adian-Hahahaha. Well, it's a chapter this time.

Macko-Thank you. Sorry, but you'll just have to wait for the story to end to get an answer to that. :-D Aren't I mean?

ElvinRockyHorror-It was rather bad, wasn't it? I'm glad you think I'm improving.

Shinigami Clara-When you do invent notebook computers, I'll be your first customer.

Chibi Chingo-Glad I could help. Sorry for the wait.

Wow, nine reviews! Thank you…That's more than I've had in a really long time, if not the most. On with the story!

Chapter Twenty-nine-Confrontations

After the earthshaking (or so it seemed) initiation of Jonathan as Voice of the Tribes, everything else that happened that night was a bit of an anticlimax. Ali Mukhtab was cremated, and everyone drank to him in a sort of feast. Following the cremation ceremony Jonathan was undoubtedly the center of attention, all of the tribespeople clamoring to congratulate him. Ileana knew that this was an exclusively Bazhir event, but she couldn't resist temporarily pulling Jonathan away from the crowd at the first possible opportunity.

"What was it like, Jon?" she asked, getting to the point as quickly as she could.

Jonathan gazed into Ileana's eyes for an interminable length of time before opening his magical shields to her. "See for yourself."

Ileana needed no further invitation. She linked her mind to the Prince's in an exquisite mental rapport, watching as a variety of scenes played in her mind. The beautiful ancient palaces across the Inland Sea, those palaces destroyed as their people fled the Ysandir. Proud Bazhir riding the desert sands, the sense of freedom virtually palpable. She saw the gods watching from above, various deities parading before her. Last of all came the Mother Goddess, who raised Her hand in benediction as the images faded. Ileana slowly withdrew from Jonathan's mind. "Amazing," she breathed.

Following that, Ileana surrendered Jonathan to the waiting Bazhir. She remained at the gathering a while longer, though, discussing the night's events with Alanna, Myles, and Halef Seif. Still, it wasn't long before she returned to her tent and fell asleep almost immediately, wondering what the next day would bring.

Ileana rose early the next morning, as was her wont. She put on a dark blue dress and let her midnight knee-length hair fall loose. It was naturally curly, but the weight of it ensured that only the lowest part of it had curls. She went to a hill at the end of the village and watched the sun rise over a breathtaking desert vista. _I wouldn't mind living here at all, but for the heat_, she thought.

After the sun was fully over the horizon, Ileana started to walk back to her tent. She wanted to contact Anjeyla magically to see how things were back in Corus. However, she had just entered when she heard Jonathan's voice calling her name. "What is it?" she asked, holding the tent flap open.

"I wanted to tell you to pack," he answered, ducking into the tent. "We leave for Corus tonight, at sunset." Seeing the look on her face, he frowned. "Didn't I tell you? If I had been with anyone but Myles, my parents would have sent out search parties by now."

Ileana had gone cold. Leaving? That night? But…"What about Alanna?" she asked, trying to keep her voice casual.

"What about her?" Jonathan responded impatiently. "She's coming with us, of course. I'm going to tell Kara and Kourrem to pack for her as soon as I leave here."

It was the first time Ileana had ever been tempted to influence the future. Even though it went against her better judgment, she warned the Prince anyway. "Jonathan, I think you should go make sure."

He smiled at her-a smile, she noted with annoyance, that held more than a little of superiority. "There's no need, Ileana." With that, he left.

There was nothing Ileana could do but sigh and begin to pack her things.

Ileana went to Jonathan's tent later that afternoon, lugging all of her packs along with her. She was debating whether or not to warn him about Alanna again when the Lioness herself came storming into the tent and threw everybody out. Ileana was now very aware that it was quite likely that she would be caught in the middle of the ensuing struggle, and was not looking forward to it at all.

__

Oh, gods, she thought, closing her eyes and sagging against the outside of the tent. _If there was a better recipe for trouble I've never_-

She never got a chance to complete that thought, for at that moment Alanna came stalking out of the tent and faced Ileana with fury in her eyes.

"You knew." Her voice was deadly quiet. "Those bloody books of yours. You knew, and you didn't tell me."

"I-"

"Don't even start. Don't even think about it."

"Alanna-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Alanna screamed, letting loose at last. "You're-you're-you're AS BAD AS HE IS!" With that, she left in the direction of her own tent, leaving a stunned Ileana in her wake.

Needless to say, no one was very cheerful as they rode out that night. Ileana had gone to Alanna's tent to try to apologize, but had the flap slammed-as much as a tent flap could be slammed-in her face. She was harboring a smoldering resentment for Jonathan for taking Alanna so much for granted. The Prince himself was shocked and offended, ranting at the "gall of that woman" while Myles rode silently, but Ileana didn't feel at all sorry for him. 

"The nerve of her! Who does she think she is?" Jonathan exclaimed for the umpteenth time.

Ileana had had it. She was sick of Jonathan's ranting, sick of him taking Alanna for granted, and sick of his attitude. She reined in both Moonbeam and Darkness in by simultaneously sitting back in her saddle and grabbing Jonathan's reins. "You deserved it," she said icily, halting his tirade in mid-sentence.

"Excuse me?" Jonathan gasped, flabbergasted.

"You deserved it, for assuming in all of your masculine superiority that just because she had an affair with you she would marry you. You deserved it, for taking her for granted and being patronizing. You deserved it, for acting like a prig for the past six months. You deserved exactly what you got. We both did." Ileana's voice grew colder with every word she uttered. Jonathan was staring at her and Myles was very pointedly looking the other way.

"I deserved it?" Jonathan finally managed to say, shock and anger warring for precedence on his face. "_I deserved it?_ _She's_ the one who's been-been-leading me on! Most women would jump at the chance to marry me! And any _attitude_, Ileana, has simply been from wanting people to treat me the way they shou-"

He was cut off when Ileana slapped him. "You cocky, egocentric-" Here she called him a name that made him go white with fury. He looked as if he was going to hit her back when Myles intervened.

"Stop it! Stop it, both of you!" he shouted.

The rest of the ride passed in silence.

Upon their arrival the first thing Ileana did was to go and see Anjeyla. Ileana had missed her greatly while they were away, and they embraced each other tightly as soon as Anjeyla opened the door. The happiness of their reunion, however, did not dull Anjeyla's perceptiveness one bit.

"What's wrong?" she asked as soon as she got a good look at Ileana.

"How did you know?" Ileana smiled wryly. Anjeyla snorted.

"I know everything. Don't change the subject."

With a roll of her eyes, Ileana proceeded to tell Anjeyla everything that had happened since she had left for the desert. It took the better part of an hour, and left Anjeyla shaking her head with a sigh.

"Well, you did a much better job of keeping your temper than I would have. I gather that you're still angry with him-" She grinned when Ileana gave an emphatic nod, "-so all you can do is wait for him to make the first move. You're right, though-he deserved every bit of what he got."

They sat in silence for a moment before Ileana pasted a smile on her face and said, "Enough of that. What's been going on in your life?"

Anjeyla's face instantly acquired a blissful smile, and said, "Well, for starters, Gary and I are getting married next week."

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Ileana exclaimed with delight.

"You didn't ask," Anjeyla said with a grin, ducking the pillow that Ileana threw at her. The remainder of the evening (and most of the night) was taken up in enthusiastic discussion about the event.

Ileana did not see Jonathan again the celebration following Anjeyla and Gary's wedding. The good mood she had been in disappeared as soon as she did. Ileana was wearing an ice-blue dress heavy with silver embroidery that did not billow outward like most of the Court dresses. Half of her hair fell down her back, the other half piled on top of her head and confined by an aquamarine-studded silver tiara. She looked exquisite and every inch the princess she was pretending to be and knew it.

Jonathan glared at Ileana when he saw her, but couldn't stop the widening of his eyes when he got a good look at her. Ileana felt an inordinate amount of satisfaction at this, but felt an odd sensation when she saw the blonde woman on his arm.

Queen Lianne saw her look at them and fortunately misinterpreted it. "Princess Thayet, meet Princess Josiane," she said. Both women started upon hearing the other's identity, and Josiane frowned at the woman she knew would be serious competition. She felt an enormous amount of glee when she saw Thayet and the Prince glare at each other.

Turning away, Ileana felt a touch on her shoulder. It was Myles. "Why don't you reconcile with him?" he asked quietly, indicating Jonathan. "Even if you won't admit it to yourself, you do miss him."

Ileana sighed, her anger draining away. "I won't, Myles," she replied softly. "I can't."

Nothing of drastic importance had occurred in Corus since they had left. The queen was as well as she ever was, and George had recently left for Port Caynn. All seemed to be quiet on the surface of things, almost too quiet. Ileana grew suspicious of the tranquility, which seemed as if it was the calm before the storm. This was why she didn't hesitate to act when she heard from Myles one evening that Delia of Eldorne had been taunting Thom of Trebond as to whether or not he had the ability to raise the dead. _Delia's as wonderful as ever, I see_, Ileana thought as she excused herself and left Myles' rooms, heading for the mages' wing. 

__

Trouble? Faithful asked, appearing from nowhere to walk by Ileana's side. She did not react, having become accustomed to his sudden comings and goings.

"Perhaps." Ileana then grinned, and continued, "You cats are all the same. Appearing at the most inconvenient times, and not coming when you're called. Did it ever occur to you that Thom knows that you're his sister's cat, and might find it odd to see you with me while Alanna is in the desert?"

Faithful did not bother to respond, but disappeared with a swish of his tail. Ileana laughed.

Thom ignored the knock on his door and continued rummaging through his collection of scrolls, hoping his uninvited visitor would go away. Like almost all scholars, he was not fond of being interrupted when occupied with an intellectual matter. The person knocked again, and Thom sighed in annoyance. The doorknob rattled, but the sorcerer made no move. He trusted that the powerful locking spells on his doors would keep unwanted people out. This was why he was surprised when the door opened two seconds later, revealing an annoyed-looking Grand Mage.

"Good evening, Thom," Ileana said evenly, enjoying the look of surprise on his face. "How goes it with you?"

"Princess Thayet," Thom replied with a sneer. He knew perfectly well who she really was, but had been persuaded by his sister to keep the knowledge of Ileana's identity silent. "Quite well, thank you. What brings you here?"

"Unpleasant rumors," Ileana replied, her face going hard. "I was under the impression that you were more mature than to consider using necromancy simply because of a few childish taunts. Apparently I was mistaken."

Thom stood, his face going red with anger. "My affairs are none of your business, _Grand Mage_. I will do as I see fit."

"You fool," Ileana said softly. "Is soothing your wounded pride worth this atrocity?"

"I think you had better leave," Thom replied, an ugly expression appearing on his face. "Before anything…unpleasant happens." He began to shimmer with violet light.

Ileana drew herself up to her full height, her face cold. "Do not think to threaten me, Thom of Trebond. You may not like the results." The fire of her own Gift appeared in her hand, illuminating her face. "However, never let it be said that I did not try to save you." With that, she turned and walked out.

__

How did it go? Faithful asked, appearing once more as Ileana walked back to her rooms. 

"Not well." Ileana sighed. "Well, at least I tried. It's not as if I could have stopped him anyway."

__

Indeed, Faithful replied. _One wonders why you even bothered with trying._ Ileana ignored him. _In any case_- The cat stopped as he and Ileana rounded a corner and came face-to-face with Josiane and Jonathan, who were apparently out for an evening stroll. 

"Cousin," Josiane said with a sneer. Ileana raised an eyebrow and gave a sardonic smile in response. Jonathan gave her an abrupt nod, which Ileana returned. They were about to continue walking when the Prince saw Faithful and did a double-take. However, he simply gave Ileana a hard look and walked on. 

When she was sure that the couple was out of earshot, Ileana said to Faithful sarcastically, "Well, that was an altogether dismal end to an altogether dismal evening." However, the cat had disappeared once again. Rolling her eyes, Ileana entered her rooms.

As more weeks passed, Ileana felt more and more lonely, since Anjeyla was occupied with adjustments to married life and Myles with Court affairs. She was still angry with Jonathan and didn't regret any of what she had said, but she wished that she hadn't let her temper get so far out of her control. In retrospect, Ileana had to admit that Jonathan's dealings with Alanna were none of her business. It was the Lioness, however, that she was truly missing. With that in mind, Ileana found herself knocking on Anjeyla's door about a month after the wedding.

"Greetings, your Grace," Ileana said with a smile when her friend opened the door. "Is Gary here?"

"No, he's not," Anjeyla replied. "I take it you're here to tell me that you're going to Port Caynn to reconcile with Alanna?"

Ileana, who had been opening her mouth to say just that, shut it with a snap. "How in the world did you know?" 

Anjeyla gave her a disdainful look. "I know everything." She paused. "In any case, since there's no way you're be leaving until tomorrow morning, sit down. You're staying for supper." Ileana smiled and obeyed.

Ileana left early in the morning, even before the sun had risen. She had left instructions with Anjeyla to tell anyone who asked where she had gone. As she rode towards Port Caynn, the sunrise at her back, she thought about the fights she had had with Alanna and Jonathan. Ileana hoped that the problem with Alanna would be fixed shortly, but she had no idea what she was going to do about the Prince. _I miss him_, she admitted to herself. _I don't think I did anything wrong-and I hate apologizing-but I do miss him. And pride isn't worth losing a friendship over. I'm clearing things up with Alanna-I'll do the same with Jonathan when I get back._

*That same morning back in Corus* 

Jonathan was thinking about the fight he had had with Ileana. Had been thinking about it for a while, in fact. He hadn't seen her since their encounter in the hallway the night she had talked with Thom. _And some of what she said _was_ right, after all_, he thought guiltily. _Alanna was out of line, certainly, but I can't deny that I was acting rudely while we were in the desert. To Ileana, at least._ Jonathan wanted-needed-to apologize. _Before she decides that she's never going to speak to me again._ Having an affair with Josiane was all well and good, and he didn't really care what Alanna thought, but he wanted Ileana back. He wanted their friendship back.

With that in mind, Jonathan went looking for Ileana during the afternoon of the same day that she had left for Port Caynn. He looked in her rooms, in the library, in the practice courts, even in the Dancing Dove. It finally occurred to him to look in the stables and see if Moonbeam was there. She wasn't. When neither Ileana nor her horse could be found the next morning, Jonathan decided to take desperate measures.

When Anjeyla answered the knock on her door and found Jonathan, she smirked inwardly. "Greetings, your Highness," was all she said, but her thoughts were something along the lines of_, Looking for Ileana, are we? At this rate, the only ones who won't know they're in love are the two of them._ "What brings you here?"

Jonathan walked in and sat down. "Do you, by chance, know where Ileana is?"

Anjeyla decided to egg him on a bit. "I don't think that Josiane will appreciate the fact that you're looking for Ileana."

"Frankly, that's none of your business."

"Frankly, Ileana's location is none of yours." _Goddess, this is fun_, Anjeyla thought.

"Anjeyla…" Jonathan said, gritting his teeth. _Mithros, she's worse than Alanna._

"What do you want with Ileana?" Anjeyla asked, leaning forward in her chair. Her eyes were currently a sharp blue-violet, too close to the color of Ileana's for Jonathan's comfort.

"To apologize." All Jonathan wanted was to find out where Ileana was and end the interview.

"Well, you're not going to be able to for a while," Anjeyla said. "Ileana's in Port Caynn, and will be for several weeks. She decided to patch things up with Alanna. Left yesterday morning."

"She did? Without telling m-" Jonathan stopped mid-sentence. _Of course she wouldn't have told me._ Anjeyla gave him a half-smile. It was almost as if she knew what he was thinking. Jonathan abruptly stood and walked towards the door. "Thank you," he said curtly as he exited.

"Always a pleasure seeing you, Highness," Anjeyla replied. She sank back into her chair as the door closed behind him. _I think it's time for me to start playing matchmaker._

*end of chapter twenty-nine*

Wow, that was fun. I wouldn't have ended there, but I thought that you'd rather have this much now than more later, especially since you'll be getting it all in the long run anyway. Again, I'm so sorry that I took this long. Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors, because I am my own beta-reader and my spell checker has decided to stop working. I tried to edit, but I might have missed things. Do you have question? Comments? Anything? Review!


End file.
